The Object Of Her Affection
by GAugust
Summary: When the line between reality and fantasy is crossed, longing for love turns into delusional obsession placing both Bo and Luke in danger, as Laura Dawson needs to possess one and stop the other from standing between her and the object of her affection.
1. Love At First Sight

Disclaimer: The characters from the Dukes of Hazzard do not belong to me. Only the ideas contained in the story are mine. This story was written for pleasure and not for profit.

This is going to be a long one and a change of pace that should take me through the summer and then some. I hope you enjoy it. Comments are always greatly appreciated.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Object of Her Affection**

By Gia August

July 2007

**Chapter One**

_**Love At First Sight**_

The people of Hazzard would've thought Laura Dawson odd if they had known her. Although she had lived on the outskirts of town her entire life, they had only had glimpses of her over the years. She was better than them. Her parents had instilled that belief in her from the time she was a small child and they made sure that she kept her distance from the common folk of Hazzard. She was safe inside the walls of the old mansion, which was all that was left of the great family plantation. The high, sharply spiked wrought iron fence that enclosed the property was meant to keep out intrusion from the world.

Laura had accepted the wisdom of her parents without question but all that had changed. They were gone leaving her both bewildered and exhilarated by her sudden independence. The old mansion that had been in her family for generations belonged to her and her alone. She was free to make her own decisions for the first time in her life. There was no one to control her. She was in control. She had no desire to stay isolated. She needed to experience the outside world. Hazzard was a safe place to start her new life.

Grief at the death of her parents was quickly replaced by a sense of power. She had taken control and they were gone. It hadn't taken much to gain her freedom. She was ready to start her new life. She obtained a job at the local bank working for Boss Hogg. He was surprised that someone of her social standing would want to work for him but he eagerly hired her in the hopes of sharing in her family's wealth. The Dawsons were old Southern money. Far be it from him to question the eccentricities of the wealthy. He was equally surprised at her organizational skills. She wasn't exactly Miss Congeniality but that was fine with him considering the caliber of most of the bank's customers.

Laura had been working at the bank for almost a month. She always arrived early. Her morning rituals were always the same. After carefully choosing a conservative outfit, she stood in front of the antique standing mirror in her bedroom, marveling at how the woman staring back at her looked the same. So much had changed for her in a short period of time. She expected the metamorphosis to show in her physical appearance but she looked the same. She stared intently at the reflection that gazed back at her. She noticed a few long strands of brown hairs had slipped out of the clip that held her hair tightly at the back of her head. She carefully pulled back the strands and readjusted the clip to hold every hair in place. She smoothed the gray skirt that fell below her knees with her hands. She buttoned her white shirt up to the collar. She was ready.

As she continued to study her reflection in the mirror, Laura knew she would never be considered pretty. Plain was the word she had heard all her life. She put on her heavy framed glasses and looked into her light blue eyes, satisfied with what she saw. There wasn't anything wrong with simplicity. The right man would appreciate her for who she was.

Laura longed for the intimacy of small town life that she imagined beyond the protective fence but never experienced. She hoped she would be able to make friends but making friends had never come easy. In fact, it really hadn't come at all with the limited contact she had with people. She assured herself that would change. She was confident that she would meet the man of her dreams who would complete her. She believed in destiny.

The clock on the mantel chimed eight o'clock as Laura took one last look at herself in the mirror. Pleased with what she saw, she hurried off to work at the bank.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura stood behind the counter at the bank preparing for the day's work. As usual, everything was in perfect order. Order was important. At precisely 9 o'clock, she went to open the front door. When she pulled the door open, she jumped back startled. She was face to face with a man on the other side of the door holding the opposite doorknob.

"Sorry, ma'am. I didn't mean to scare you," Bo Duke said apologetically as he flashed her a smile.

Laura quickly composed herself. She said, "You didn't."

She opened the door fully to let Bo in. As he crossed in front of her, she looked over the handsome, blonde haired man. Bo noticed the appraisal and wasn't surprised. He was used to women looking him over. He knew from experience that they liked what they saw.

Bo stopped to let Laura pass. He smiled brightly and said, "Good morning, ma'am. You must be new here."

Laura nodded curtly, all business. "Yes. Please come in."

Bo made his way to the counter while Laura went behind it to take her post. He was taken aback when she didn't return his smile.

"How can I help you this morning?" Laura asked politely without emotion once she was in her proper workstation. Her flat demeanor surprised Bo. He expected her to flirt with him like most of the girls in Hazzard usually did. It looked like she was going to be all business.

"I'm Bo Duke and I've come to cash a check against our family account. Twenty dollars, please."

Bo smiled brightly still trying to make a connection but Laura took no notice. He handed her the check. She carefully examined it before going to a file cabinet to get the paperwork. She brought the ledger back to the counter to make the proper entries in the bank records. When she heard the door open and shut, she glanced up from her work. She stopped writing to watch the man who entered approach the counter.

"Hey, Bo, ain't you finished here yet? I done been to the post office already," Luke Duke said as he stood next to his younger cousin with a smug grin on his face.

"You can see I ain't finished, cousin. Miz Tizdale must've opened early 'cause it's only a couple of minutes after nine," Bo said, looking at the wall clock. "You couldn't have picked up the mail that fast."

Luke smiled triumphantly. "Yup, Miz Tizdale did open early when she saw it was me waiting outside. Imagine that. She actually broke the rules and let me in a couple of minutes early. Of course, I still had to take a number and show my ID but I guess she couldn't resist my charm. In fact, she said I was just like Uncle Jesse. I guess the same can't be said for you."

"Ain't got nothing to do with you, Luke. Miz Tizdale's just being nice to you to impress Uncle Jesse," Bo answered, doing little to hide his annoyance at his older cousin.

Luke shrugged. "If you say so. Are you almost finished? We need to start on the shopping list Uncle Jesse gave us. He expects us back right away."

"I'm almost done, Luke," Bo answered showing his annoyance. "We ain't gonna be late."

Miz Tizdale might be an elderly woman but she apparently wasn't immune to Luke's charm. Bo couldn't say the same this morning. He considered himself more adept at charming the ladies than Luke but the new bank teller seemed immune. She didn't take any notice of him. He decided not to mention anything to Luke and give him more ammunition for teasing. At least she didn't take notice of Luke either.

While Bo and Luke were talking, Laura was looking over Luke as subtly as she could manage. When he glanced in her direction and caught her eye, he smiled at her. His face lit up revealing deep dimples. Laura felt flustered. She quickly looked down to her work to hide the blush that was spreading across her face. It felt like a bolt of lightening went through her. She had to force herself to concentrate and finish making the entries. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She handed the money to Bo with a trembling hand that she hoped he didn't notice.

Bo folded the money and put it in his shirt pocket. "Thank you, ma'am. You have a nice day." He shrugged when she didn't respond.

Luke smiled at Laura again. She quickly averted her eyes. He said, "See ya."

Bo tugged at Luke's arm. "Come on, cousin. We gotta get going. Uncle Jesse don't like us to dally when he needs something."

"I ain't dallying," Luke mumbled as he followed Bo to the door.

When they were out of Laura's earshot, Luke whispered, "She's kind of shy, ain't she?"

"Odd is more like it," Bo answered. "She sure didn't have much to say to me."

Luke laughed. "And that makes her odd? 'Cause she didn't pay you no mind?"

"I'm just saying she ain't at all friendly," Bo answered.

"Cheer up, Bo. She's probably the only girl in Hazzard who hasn't succumbed to your irresistible charm. You got lots of others to choose from," Luke said with smirk as he slipped into the driver's seat.

"You just distracted me so you could drive, Lukas."

"All's fair…" Luke said, giving his cousin a lopsided grin as Bo went around the General to climb into the passenger side.

Bo returned the smile as they pulled away from the curb. He acknowledged, "You beat me this time. I'll just enjoy the ride."

Laura watched the two men leave, unable to take her eyes off Luke. When the door closed behind them, she finally let out her breath. She watched them climb into the orange stock car parked on the street. As they pulled away, she hurried over to the window to watch them disappear around the corner. She felt feint. She needed time to compose herself. She knew her life had changed the moment Luke Duke looked into her eyes and smiled at her. She felt the connection.

Laura carefully sat down on the high stool behind the counter visualizing Luke in her mind. She could see every detail of his face as clearly as if he were still standing in front of her. His deep blue eyes were his most striking feature appearing all the more bluer in contrast to his dark, wavy brown hair. And his face absolutely lit up when he smiled at her causing deep dimples to appear on his face. His voice was soft and gentle. She was overwhelmed by the feelings that were surging through her. She always knew there was such a thing as love at first sight but she couldn't believe that she was so lucky that it happened to her. And more astonishing than that, she knew he felt it too. He felt exactly the same way. She could see it in his eyes and in his smile when he looked at her. His message to her was clear. He said he would see her. She knew what he was trying to tell her in that hidden message. He loved her. Their love was fate.

Bo Duke had called him "Luke." Luke Duke. Laura liked the sound of his name. She knew that she would be Mrs. Luke Duke. They even had the same initials. She had no doubt that Luke was her destiny. He was her fate. She loved him. He loved her. They would love each other till death.


	2. Blood Red Roses

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Blood Red Roses**_

Bo and Luke were back in Hazzard the next morning running another errand for their uncle at the hardware store. Luke carried two boxes of nails as they came out of the store while Bo was empty handed. When Luke headed for the driver's side of the car, Bo quickly slid across the hood of the General effectively cutting him off. He deftly climbed through the window planting himself firmly in the driver's seat. His triumphant smile quickly turned to a grimace of pain as he found himself sitting on something sharp.

When Bo yelped, Luke asked with concern, "What's the matter?"

Bo reached under him and carefully pulled out a bouquet of blood red roses. He looked closely at them and exclaimed, "They've got thorns!"

"Of course, they got thorns. They're roses." Luke said trying to hide a smile. "That must smart."

"Just pricked me some. My jeans mostly saved me."

"Serves you right, trying to beat me to driver's seat," Luke said no longer able to hide a smirk.

"I did beat you and you ought to thank me or else it'd be you sitting on these thorns."

Exasperated by Bo's logic, Luke said, "It wouldn't be me sitting on nothing except the seat of my pants 'cause I'd've been more careful and would've seen them before I got in."

"You wouldn't've seen them yesterday when you were in such a hurry and beat me to the driver's seat so don't be so sure you'd've seen them today. You ought to thank me for saving your behind."

Luke shook his head at his cousin, amazed once again at Bo's unique perspective. He asked, "Where'd they come from anyway? Who's giving you flowers?"

"I don't know. Could be any number of girls. I've got so many admirers." Bo smiled at Luke who just shook his head again. "Let me see if there's a card."

Bo found the attached card among the roses and ripped open the violet envelop. He read the note and smiled broadly.

Luke asked curiously, "So who's giving you flowers?"

Bo said, "They ain't for me, cousin."

"They ain't? Someone leave them for Daisy?" Luke asked without considering the obvious answer.

"They ain't for Daisy."

"Then who are they for?" Luke asked again with irritation.

"For someone as smart as you, you ain't got a clue sometimes. They're for you, cousin," Bo answered with a giggle.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. Are you keeping a secret? Who's she?" Bo asked with a widening grin.

"Let me see," Luke said with disbelief as he grabbed the card out of Bo's hand. "I ain't never got flowers from a girl before."

"Always a first time," Bo said as he tossed the flowers out the window.

Luke instinctively caught them, dropping the boxes of nails. He yelped in pain.

"Dang those thorns are sharp. I meant I wanted to see the card," Luke said with annoyance. "Who'd be sending flowers with thorns on them anyway? Shouldn't you take them off before you send them to someone?"

Bo said, "It ain't signed but sounds like you know her. Who're they from?"

Luke turned the card over in his hands as if expecting to find an answer somewhere on it. "I don't know," he finally answered. He read the note aloud.

_My Dearest Luke, _

_These red roses symbolize our everlasting love. I know you love me. Love you forever. L.D._

"I know you love me?" Luke repeated. "I don't know who could've sent these, Bo. I don't see no signature and I don't recognize the handwriting. You think the 'L.D.' is her initials?"

Bo laughed. "I think the 'L.D.' is your initials. She's saying she loves you, Luke Duke, though I can't figure why. You sure you don't know who sent them? Are you holding back on me? Having a little secret romance?"

"I ain't having no secret romance with nobody," Luke said, shaking his head as he continued to examine the card. "It don't look like it came from the flower shop. There ain't no name on it. It smells pretty though—like lilacs."

"Let me see," Bo said as he extended his hand. He took the card from his cousin and looked it over. He sniffed it and said, "It does smell like lilacs."

"Seems like someone went to a lot of trouble," Luke said.

"You got yourself a secret admirer," Bo said. "I guess there ain't no accounting for taste."

When Bo saw the troubled look on his cousin's face, he added, "It ain't a bad thing, Lukas. Somebody likes you though I don't know why."

"I just wish I knew who sent them. Why didn't she sign the card?"

"Well, Luke, that defeats the whole purpose of the secret admirer."

"I suppose," Luke answered. "But it feels weird not knowing. I don't think I like it—somebody knowing me but me not knowing her. It's like somebody's watching me."

"And it's gonna make you crazy till you know who," Bo said, knowing his older cousin better than anyone else.

Luke took the card from Bo and examined it again as if a name would magically appear. He finally said, "I guess I ain't gonna figure it out now. Let's get on home. We got that fence to mend."

Luke bent down to pick up the nails and walked around to the passenger side of the car. He climbed through the window, carefully holding onto the roses so he wouldn't prick himself again. He was quiet on the way home, still racking his mind for an answer. The note sounded like he already knew her but he wasn't involved with anyone and he certainly wasn't in love. Bo tried to start a conversation several times but finally gave up knowing his cousin wouldn't stop thinking about the roses until he figured out who sent them. They completed the drive in silence.

When they arrived at the farm, Bo climbed out of the car and hurried over to Jesse and Daisy who were sitting at the picnic table. He yelled, "Hey, y'all, guess what? Luke's got a secret admirer."

Luke quickly climbed out of the car, worried that Bo would make too big a deal of the flowers. He reached back in the window for the bouquet of red roses. When he got to the table, he put the bouquet down.

As she picked up the flowers, Daisy asked, "Are these flowers for me, sugar? They're real pretty."

Luke blushed and said, "No, they ain't. They're for me. Be careful. They've got thorns."

"They usually do, sugar," Daisy said as she examined them more closely. She asked, "What happened to them? They look a little squashed."

"Don't ask," Bo answered.

Luke grinned. "Bo sat on them."

"Ouch. That must've hurt," Daisy laughed.

"It did," Bo said with a grin as he rubbed the seat of his pants, finally able to see the humor in it.

Jesse looked at the roses noticing the small card in the middle of the bouquet. "You say they're from a secret admirer? Can I see the card?"

Daisy handed Jesse the card. When he read it, he frowned and turned towards Luke disapprovingly. "Are you sure you don't know who wrote this?"

Luke shook his head. "I don't have no idea, Uncle Jesse, 'cept maybe her initials are L.D., but Bo thinks those are my initials."

Jesse looked at Luke skeptically. "Because it sounds like she knows you and she knows you real good. What's this about 'love you forever' and knowing you love her?"

"I don't know. I don't know who sent them, Uncle Jesse. I swear," Luke insisted.

"Now don't be swearing, boy," Jesse scolded lightly. "Maybe you should be thinking about all the girls you've been dating lately or just flirting with."

"I ain't seen nobody since Ellen and me broke up and I ain't been flirting either," Luke insisted defensively. "And I sure ain't been telling nobody that I love her."

Bo felt familiar guilt again, knowing that he was mostly responsible for Luke's breakup with Ellen. He knew for a fact that Luke hadn't dated anyone since her. He hoped that this secret admirer would be just what Luke needed now that he was fully recovered from the injuries he sustained in the fall down the ridge. He needed to start dating again. Selfishly, Bo knew it would make him feel better.

Recognizing the distress on his oldest nephew's face, Jesse got up and patted Luke's shoulder. "All right, son. I was just asking. I believe you. I just don't want you leading no one on and breaking no hearts. I know how you boys are."

Luke shook his head. "Maybe Bo would but not me."

"Hey," Bo said. "Don't go blaming me for nothing. Those flowers were for you. Not me, cousin." He giggled and teased, "It ain't my fault you're irresistible to women."

Daisy stood up with the bouquet in her hands. "Well, I think it's very romantic. I'm gonna go and put the roses in a vase. And Luke, I can understand her interest. You are irresistible, sugar."

Daisy kissed Luke's check as he blushed at the compliment. "Besides, she'll let you know who she is when the time's right. Meanwhile, enjoy the mystery. It could be fun. I'd love to have a secret admirer. You should be flattered."

"I'll try," Luke answered doubtfully. "Thanks, Daisy."

"What bothers you about it?" Daisy asked, not understanding Luke's apprehension.

"She says she loves me and she knows I feel the same. There ain't nobody right now," Luke answered. "It's not like she said that she'd like to meet me. She makes it sound like we already know each other and we're in love. It's unsettling."

"Maybe it's someone from your past," Jesse offered.

"I don't know, Uncle Jesse. I don't think so. I don't recognize the writing."

"Well, I still think it's romantic," Daisy insisted. "She'll let you know who she is when the time's right. Enjoy it, Luke."

"I'll try," Luke repeated without enthusiasm.

Daisy playfully smacked Luke's shoulder as she walked behind him. "Try harder, sugar. Don't look so miserable."

Luke sighed. Maybe they were all right and it was a good thing to have a secret admirer. Maybe she'd let him know who she was and they'd start dating. Maybe. But he doubted it. He couldn't shake the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wished he never got those blood red roses.

Daisy brought the roses in the house. After arranging them in a pottery vase, she gave them a place of honor on the mantel.


	3. The Dark Side of Fairy Tales

Chapter Three 

_**The Dark Side of Fairy Tales**_

Luke shivered as he reached for the old hand-made quilt at the foot of his bed. He pulled it over his bare shoulders and snuggled back down on the pillows. The cold breeze from the open bedroom window rustled the curtains. He considered getting up to close it but he didn't have any desire to leave the comfortable warmth of his bed. He glanced over at Bo who was buried deep in his own blankets. The window could wait.

The first lights of dawn were slowly filtering into the room. Luke tried to go back to sleep but the knowledge that he'd have to get up soon for morning chores kept him awake. As he thought about the day ahead, his mind drifted to the bouquet of red roses for the hundredth time. After nearly a week, Daisy finally allowed him to throw the withering flowers in the trash. She was holding onto the romantic notion that some girl had a crush on her older cousin and might show up at the front door. She didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings so she kept the flowers on display.

Luke still didn't have any idea who left the flowers. Each time he was in town, he found himself looking at every woman he saw, wondering if it was her. He didn't think it likely that it was anyone he dated in the past. And he couldn't just go up to every woman and ask if she was the one. He didn't want to embarrass anyone and he sure didn't want to embarrass himself by asking and being told no.

There hadn't been any more flowers or cards. Luke all but decided that someone must be playing a practical joke on him and it was more than likely Bo. But Bo kept denying it and Luke figured that he would want to take the credit by now if he really was behind it. It wasn't like him to be able to hold out so long.

Luke had tried hard to take Daisy's advice and feel flattered but the note unsettled him. He couldn't shake it. It implied intimacy that didn't exist. It implied that he had close contact with the woman who wrote the note. But there wasn't anyone. If he wasn't sure of anything else, he knew that for a fact.

Luke forced himself out of bed, shivering again as he stood in the cool morning air in his boxers. He quickly pulled on his jeans and boots before going over to Bo's bed. He shook his cousin's arm.

"Time to get up, Bo."

Bo pulled the covers tighter around his shoulders. Luke tugged them off and repeated in his best Uncle Jesse impersonation, "Time to get up, Bo. We've got chores to do."

Bo mumbled, "All right. All right, Luke. I hear you. I'm up. You don't have to yell."

"I ain't yelling," Luke said. "Just making sure you heard me."

Satisfied that Bo wouldn't go back to sleep, Luke grabbed a shirt from the closet and headed for the hallway. He saw the lights on in the kitchen and smelled the aroma of fresh brewed coffee. When he entered the kitchen, he wasn't surprised to see his uncle sitting at the table sipping his coffee and Daisy standing by the stove.

"Morning, Uncle Jesse. Good morning, Daisy. I didn't hear y'all get up. I thought I'd be making the coffee."

Daisy handed him a cup. "Good morning, sugar. It's all ready. Here you go, just the way you like it."

Luke gratefully took the cup and headed for the door. "Thanks, Daisy. I'll start the chores. Call me when breakfast is ready. Bo should be right behind me."

"Don't worry. I'll call you both," Daisy answered.

Luke went out the back door and stopped abruptly when he almost stepped on a small package on the steps. It was wrapped in bright red paper. There was a lavender envelope next to it with his name written inside a heart.

"Uncle Jesse, Daisy," Luke called.

Jesse and Daisy appeared at the door, followed by a yawning Bo. Luke pointed to the box and asked, "Did you come out here this morning? Was this here?"

"No one has been out here but it wasn't here when we went to bed last night," Jesse answered. "I'm sure of that. See what the card says. It looks the same as the last one."

Luke carefully picked up the envelope as if he were handling evidence. When he didn't open it, Daisy said, "Come on, Luke, open it. Maybe she'll tell you who she is."

At Daisy's prompting, Luke pulled the card out of the envelope releasing the faint scent of lilacs. He sighed as he read the note.

"Well, what does it say?" Daisy asked excitedly. "Does she tell you who she is?"

Luke shook his head and read the note aloud.

_My Dearest Luke, _

_You are always in my heart. I know you feel the same. I know you love me. I saw it in your eyes when you smiled at me. I understood your secret message. We are soul mates, two parts of the same soul. Two parts of the same heart. Please accept this symbol of our love. I will always wear the other half. I know you don't usually wear jewelry but I hope you will wear this. _

_Love you forever, L.D._

"Are you absolutely sure you don't know who sent this?" Jesse asked. "Because it sure seems she knows you well enough. It must be someone you know. What's this about sending her secret messages?"

"And smiling at her," Daisy added. "You've been face to face with her from what she says here."

"You must know her, Luke," Bo added.

"I don't know who she is," Luke answered sharply to the barrage of questions. "I ain't sending no secret messages and, far as I know, I ain't been face to face with no one. I can't imagine who it might be. I figured it was probably Bo playing a joke on me."

"It ain't me, Luke," Bo interjected. "Though it would've been funny."

When Luke glared at him, Bo reached down to pick up the box and then offered it to his cousin. "Why don't you open this and maybe it'll make some sense."

Luke carefully removed the paper to find a black velvet jewelry box. He slowly opened the box as if it might explode in his hands. It contained half of a gold heart that was cut zigzag down the middle and attached to a gold chair. Luke picked it up to look at it more closely. It had an engraved "L" on the front. When he turned it over, he saw "forever" engraved on the other side.

Daisy said, "It's real pretty, Luke. And it's sweet having a heart cut in half for two people in love."

"Except I ain't in love, Daisy," Luke insisted.

Jesse took the chain from Luke's hand and examined it. "It's a very expensive gift. It ain't something you'd give to someone you don't know. It sure sounds like she knows you, Luke."

Daisy added, "You must have an idea who sent it. Someone really thought about this gift."

"I told you, I don't know." Luke was not able to contain his frustration and annoyance. "I've been thinking about it all week and I can't think of no one who might be doing this."

Judging by the looks on their faces, Luke had the distinct impression that no one believed him. Bo confirmed this when he asked innocently, "Do you have a secret girlfriend, Luke?"

"No!" Luke said loudly. "I done told you, there ain't nobody secret or otherwise." He added more softly, "I ain't lying to you, Uncle Jesse."

Jesse studied Luke, reading the various emotions that crossed his nephew's face from confusion to frustration to anger and finally hurt that no one believed him. Luke may not be good at verbally sharing how he felt but Jesse could always read the subtle emotional changes on his nephew's face no matter how hard Luke tried to hide them. And he knew Luke wouldn't lie to him.

"I believe you, boy. I know you wouldn't lie." Jesse pulled his nephew into a quick hug and felt Luke relax a little in his embrace. "We just wondered if you might be having a secret romance. Ain't nothing wrong with that."

Luke looked at Jesse with gratitude. "I ain't even been flirting with no one since I broke up with Ellen. There ain't no secret romance. I suppose there ain't no harm in sending gifts but the notes don't make sense. It feels like someone's watching me. Or playing a joke."

When Luke glanced over at Bo, Bo said defensively, "I told you it ain't me, Luke. I couldn't afford that heart even if I wanted to play a joke on you. I guess it really ain't funny no more."

"It never was funny to me," Luke said. "I don't like those notes saying how close we are when we ain't."

"Luke, you're getting all worked up and maybe it's just someone who really likes you," Daisy said. "I still think you should be flattered and wait for her to let you know who she is."

"I ain't flattered," Luke answered.

"It shouldn't be too hard to figure out who sent them. All we gotta do is find the girl wearing the other half of that heart," Bo offered.

Daisy said, "I'll keep my eyes out for it. She said she'd always wear it."

"I appreciate your help." Luke allowed himself a small smile.

"Does that there little black box have the name of the jewelry store on it? If'n it's from Reed's in Hazzard, they probably know who bought it," Jesse said.

Luke smiled at his uncle. "I'm surprised I didn't think of that."

"You're too flustered to think straight, which ain't like you," Jesse said, happy to see the smile on his nephew's face.

Luke's smile quickly turned to a frown. "It ain't from Hazzard. It don't say a store name on it but it does say 'Atlanta' on the bottom. I guess that ain't much of a help."

"Wherever it's from, you can't keep such an expensive gift," Jesse said. "Or she might get the wrong idea."

"I know, Uncle Jesse, I ain't got no intention of keeping it but I don't know who to give it back to."

"That's a fact," Jesse said. "All right. We can't be standing around jawing all day. We've got a farm to run. You two boys get started on the morning chores. Them animals are a waiting for you. Daisy and me will make breakfast so don't dawdle. And don't worry, Luke. We'll figure this out."

"Or she'll let you know who she is," Daisy said with a smile, still viewing the gift and secret admirer as a romantic adventure. "Maybe you'll meet her, fall in love and live happily ever after. A real fairy tale ending."

Luke shook his head as he watched his uncle and Daisy go into the kitchen. He said to Bo, "That girl has some notions when it comes to romance. She's always looking for prince charming to find the beautiful princess. If this here is a fairy tale, and I ain't saying it is, it's more than likely one of them scary Grimm's Fairy Tales with witches, goblins and trolls lurking under bridges in dark forests, just waiting to grab you and pull you down under to the dark side. And then they hold you prisoner in the dungeon of some dank, dark, old castle until someone comes and rescues you years later if you're lucky."

Bo laughed as he draped his arm around his cousin. "Lukas, you are probably the least romantic person I know. You're always looking under bridges for them trolls and witches. I think you took those fairy tales a little too seriously."

"Yeah, well somebody's gotta look out for them things. And you ain't no better than Daisy when it comes to jumping in head first without thinking."

"We leave the looking out for and thinking to you, cousin," Bo answered with a grin. "You're so good at it. And we know you'll protect us from all those scary things in the dark."

"Those fairy tales sure scared you and Daisy when you were little. I can't even begin to count the number of times either one or both of you ended up in my bed for protection from all those things hiding under your beds during the night."

Bo smiled at the memory. "I know, Luke. But we're all grown up now and we don't believe anything is hiding under our beds to pull us under."

Luke sighed. All those imaginary beings were gone but the real world could hold a lot worse. Maybe he was over reacting but he knew first hand that there was a dark side to life that he hoped his cousins would never experience. Meanwhile, he would do his best to stand between them and the darkness.

Luke looked at his younger cousin and said earnestly, "It wouldn't hurt you to be a little cautious once in a while."

"And it wouldn't hurt you to be a little less cautious—every now and then. You might have a little more fun." Bo counted.

"I have fun," Luke said defensively.

"You only think you do." Bo giggled

Before Luke could respond, Bo added, "Come on, cousin. We got chores to get done. Good thing I'm here to keep you on track."

Luke laughed, grateful to Bo for taking the edge off again. "Okay, cousin. We don't wanna miss breakfast."

"That ain't never gonna happen." Bo said as he strode off.

Luke placed the small black box on the windowsill. He stared at it for a moment longer and then followed Bo to the barn.


	4. Intrusion

This story has been appearing and disappearing from the site the last few days with no rhyme or reason that I can figure. Hopefully this chapter will post without problems and stay there once it does. Chapter Four 

_**Intrusion**_

Laura Dawson cautiously climbed the steps to the back porch of the Duke house. She knew no one was home, having watched Jesse and Daisy and then Bo and Luke drive off. She had kept a safe distance, making sure no one saw her as she took photographs of the farm and house. Once everyone had left she ventured closer to the house until she found herself on the back porch. She had been hoping to catch Luke alone but every time she saw him, he was with one Duke or another, especially Bo. It seemed Luke never went anywhere without Bo, as if Bo were his keeper. They never let him out of their sight. She understood that, having recently escaped the tight hold of her parents. She knew his family just as tightly controlled Luke. She recognized all the signs. They were keeping her away from him. They were keeping him away from her.

Laura turned the knob of the kitchen door, surprised that it was unlocked. She supposed that unlocked doors were typical of country life although she had always lived behind high walls and securely locked doors. She hadn't planned on going inside but she couldn't resist. She cautiously opened the door and, to be sure, called, "Is anyone home?"

When there was no response, Laura entered and closed the door behind her. She pulled out her small camera from the large tote bag she was carrying and started taking pictures of the kitchen. She examined every part of the room. When she was finished she moved into the living room, wondering if Luke had a favorite chair. She couldn't tell but she imagined it might be the couch. She was sure that the large, comfortable chair would belong to Luke's uncle. She sat in one corner of the coach and lovingly ran her hand across the arm before taking more pictures.

Laura made her way to the other rooms. The first room she looked in obviously belonged to a woman judging by the décor. It was Daisy's room without a doubt. She continued down the hall and looked into another bedroom. This one had a large bed. Inside she saw a pair of overalls on a chair. She came to the conclusion that the room must be Luke's uncle.

Back in the hall, Laura looked in the open bathroom door. She went inside to take more pictures. She saw hairbrushes on the shelf and picked up one. She pulled a long brown hair from it that had to belong to Daisy. The second brush contained some blonde hairs. The third brush was the prize. She found a few short brown hairs that she knew were Luke's. She put the brush in her bag and went back into the hallway.

There was only one room left. She carefully pushed open the half closed door. She saw two single beds in a very masculine room. She realized that Luke must share this room with his cousin, probably so Bo could watch Luke's every move. She stood by the first bed wondering if it belonged to Luke. She carefully pulled back the blanket to reveal the pillows. She searched the pillows and bedding until she found what she was looking for—another brown hair. She picked up one of the two-feathered pillows and hugged it tightly to her chest before placing it at the foot of the bed.

Laura looked at the two dressers opposite the beds. She hoped the dresser closer to Luke's bed was his. There wasn't much on the top but she was drawn to a framed picture of a beautiful young woman. Laura glared at the face smiling back at her. She wondered who she was. She hoped the dresser belonged to Bo and it was a picture of his girlfriend. She pulled open the top drawer and gently touched the neatly folded t-shirts and boxer shorts but she wasn't sure they belonged to Luke. She opened the bottom draw and pulled out a pair of jeans. They looked like the right size. To be sure, she checked the other dresser and pulled out another pair of jeans. They were definitely longer and had to be Bo's who had a good three inches on Luke.

Satisfied that the first dresser did indeed belong to Luke, she neatly folded the jeans and put them in her tote bag. As she did, the photograph caught her attention again. The woman was connected to Luke. It was his dresser. It was his photograph. Laura felt the first pangs of jealousy as she picked up the frame to study the young woman with blue eyes and long, wavy brown hair. As Laura continued to examine the picture, her anger grew. The woman had no business smiling like that.

Laura placed the picture back on the dresser with trembling hands. Who was she and why did she mean so much to Luke that he kept her picture on display? She reached for the picture again and slammed it face down on the dresser top. Her mood changed the moment the glass shattered.

Laura smiled as she opened the top drawer again. She gently removed a pair of boxer shorts and placed them in her bag. When she looked around the room again, she noticed the partially open closet door. Carefully moving each hangar, she examined the neatly pressed shirts. She saw the light blue and gray plaid shirt that Luke had been wearing the day he came into the bank and flirted with her—the day he let her know that he loved her. She removed the shirt from the hangar and put it in her bag. Once again, she took out her camera and took pictures of every corner of the room.

The hand-made quilt at the foot of Luke's bed caught Laura's attention. It was worn from use but the deep blue and brown tones in the bear's paw pattern were still rich. She imagined Luke sleeping with it wrapped around him. She lovingly folded it and tucked it under her arm along with the pillow.

Taking one last look around, she gathered her treasures and headed for the kitchen. She went out the back door and closed it securely behind her. She quickly ran to her car and drove away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Bo and Luke arrived home from their long day of work, they were tired. The smell of fried chicken enticed them into the house. Jesse was washing his hands at the sink while Daisy was standing over the stove placing the last pieces of chicken on a platter. She said, "You boys best hurry and get washed up. Supper's ready."

Bo pushed in front of Luke and took Jesse's place at the sink, not wanting to be far from the food. Luke shook his head and laughed. "Far be it from me to come between a hungry man and his fried chicken. I'll go upstairs and wash up."

Jesse laughed. "You better hurry, Luke, before it's all gone. Bo looks mighty hungry."

Without answering, Luke bounded up the stairs. He quickly pulled on his shirt releasing the snaps. He took off the dirty shirt tossing it on his bed as he passed his bedroom on the way to the bathroom. As he stood in front of the sink washing his hands, he saw his hair was wild from the afternoon in the wind. He reached for his brush, surprised that it wasn't on the shelf. He looked on the other shelves and then on the floor. Finally giving up the search, he wet his hands and attempted to smooth his unruly hair without much success.

Luke looked around the bathroom for his brush one last time before going to his bedroom to get a clean shirt. As soon as he entered the room, he had an uneasy feeling that something wasn't quite right. It took a moment to realize that it was the scent of lilacs that put him on his guard. He quickly looked around the room half expecting to see her in the shadows.

Satisfied that no one was in the room with him, Luke looked around more closely. The blanket on his bed was pulled back from the pillows. He knew he had made the bed out of habit before he left in the morning. On closer examination, he saw that only one pillow was on the bed. He looked on the floor for the other one and even under the bed when he couldn't find it. And the comfortable old quilt that his aunt had made for him was no longer at the foot of the bed.

Luke scanned the room again, stopping when he saw the dresser. The top drawer was slightly open and he was pretty sure that he wouldn't have left it like that. He went over to close it and was surprised to see the clothes inside jumbled in disarray. He knew he didn't leave it that way. Daisy sometimes put his laundry away but the clothes were always neatly folded. She would never have left his clothes in this state. He quickly opened the other drawers but everything appeared to be in place.

Luke closed the drawers trying to form a plausible explanation other than the obvious that he didn't want to consider, but the faint scent of lilacs was definitely in the room. He heard something crunch under his boot and stepped back, surprised to see a piece of broken glass. He carefully picked it up wondering where it came from. When he saw the framed photograph face down and surrounded by more broken glass, his chest tightened. He carefully picked up the frame and turned it over. He examined it closely, relieved to see that the photograph itself didn't appear to be damaged. The smiling face of his mother gazed back at him. He could see a little bit of himself in this photo and that gave him a sense of continuity and peace—something to hold on to. It was one of his treasures.

"Hey, Luke. What're you doing up there?" Bo yelled from the foot of the stairs. "We're waiting for you to say grace."

Bo's voice startled Luke and brought him back to the present. He yelled, "I'm coming." He quickly put on a clean shirt, picked up the photo and headed downstairs.

Luke joined his family in the kitchen and sat in his chair opposite Bo and Daisy while Jesse said grace. Daisy noticed the troubled expression on her cousin's face and asked with concern, "Something wrong, sugar?"

Jesse noticed the frame in Luke's hand and asked, "What've you got there, Luke?"

Luke handed the frame to his uncle. Jesse looked at his nephew sympathetically. "Did you drop it?"

Luke shook his head. "No. It was on the dresser where it's supposed to be lying face down and broken."

"Maybe you didn't realize you knocked it over or maybe the wind blew it over," Daisy offered.

"I didn't knock it over and there ain't no wind up there," Luke answered.

Jesse examined the photo more closely. "The glass is shattered but the picture don't look damaged."

Jesse knew how much Luke loved this photo and he could see that Luke was upset. He tried to reassure him. "It's okay, Luke. We can get a new piece of glass and fix it good as new."

"She was here, Uncle Jesse," Luke said bluntly.

"Who was here?" Jesse asked.

"Her," Luke said. "My secret admirer. I'm sure I smelled lilacs in my bedroom and it looks like someone went through my things."

"What do you mean?" Bo asked.

"The blanket is pulled back and I know I made my bed this morning. I can't find one of my pillows and the quilt Aunt Martha made me. I can't find my brush either."

Bo laughed. "Well, that's obvious. It sounds like 'someone's been sleeping in my bed.' You think Goldilocks was here?"

"It ain't funny, Bo," Luke said sharply. "It wasn't Goldilocks. It was her. Somebody's been going through my things. The bed is messed up and the dresser drawers are open. The picture is broken."

"Did you find another note or gift?" Jesse asked.

"I didn't see none. But I did smell lilacs. It was real faint but I'm sure I smelled it. I'm sure it had to be her."

"That'd make sense," Jesse answered. "You need to think really hard about who this might be before it gets too far out of hand."

"I've been racking my brain, Uncle Jesse, but I just can't figure out who it is," Luke said with frustration.

"Well you keep trying, Luke. You'll figure it out." Jesse patted Luke's arm. "I sure don't like the idea of someone coming into our house and going through your things."

Jesse surveyed the upset expressions on his three kids. He said, "All right now. If she was here, and it's likely she was, we can't do nothing about it at the moment. Now, Daisy here has made us a fine meal so let's just enjoy it. After we eat, we'll try to figure out what to do about this. So pass the fried chicken, Daisy girl."

If Luke had any doubts, he knew for sure that this secret admirer was not a good, romantic thing. It was an intrusion into his home and life. He was more determined than ever to figure out who it was and stop it.


	5. Soon

_**Chapter Five **_

_**Soon**_

Laura Dawson securely locked the wrought iron gate behind her. The large, foreboding house loomed in front of her. The dark stones were cold and uninviting to everyone except her. Steep gables crowned the roof giving the house a gothic feel. There were over thirty rooms in the three stories. Secret doorways and hidden corridors wound through the house in a concealed maze. Passageways led to underground rooms and long forgotten secrets. There were many stories about the long history of the house and it's occupants. The people of Hazzard couldn't tell you for sure which were true and which had entered the realm of legend. It didn't really matter. The stories kept people away.

Unlike most people in Hazzard, Laura locked her doors, keeping what she valued safely inside and what she feared out. What went on behind closed doors was no one's business—that was what she had been taught and still believed. She followed the stone path to the front door, looking over her shoulder from habit. She held her bag of treasures securely under her arm as she fumbled with her keys in the front door lock. Once inside, she closed the heavy door behind her and secured the three locks. As she made her way to the kitchen at the back of the house, she turned on lights. Heavy curtains kept the rooms dark even during the day. When she entered the pantry, she reached behind two bags of flower on a high shelf and pulled a lever, opening the concealed door in the opposite wall.

The doorway opened to a hidden passageway. Laura lit one of the oil lanterns kept by the door and followed the dark corridor. When she reached the end of the hallway, she stooped to push on a section of wall near the floor to open another hidden doorway. On the other side of the door, she carefully descended the stone steps that led down under the house to another corridor. She stopped to light a lamp that hung on the wall at the bottom of the stairs. This hidden subterranean section of the basement didn't have electricity. It dated to the American Revolution. There were six rooms off the corridor with heavy metal doors. Each door was solid except for a small opening in the middle large enough to pass items back and forth. The doors were secured with heavy locks.

Laura's father told her that these rooms were used during the Revolutionary War by the Continental Army to hide provisions from the British. It was later used as slave quarters that were converted into a prison for Union soldiers during the Civil War. The rooms were large with stonewalls and no windows. They were quiet. You couldn't hear any noise from outside or the house above. Conversely, you couldn't hear anything from these rooms in the house above. She supposed it did make a perfect prison—a perfect place to keep secrets. Additions and renovations to the house over the next century hid the rooms even deeper.

Laura lit lanterns on the walls as she made her way down the corridor to the last room at the end of the passageway. Her father had turned this room into a bomb shelter for the family during the 1950's when everyone feared the Soviet Union and nuclear annihilation during the Cold War. The room was built to withstand any natural or unnatural disaster. It was well stocked for a long, undetermined stay. It even had a bathroom with running water.

Laura turned the metal key and slid the solid metal bar so she could push the heavy door open. She struck a match and lit one more lantern inside the room. The light illuminated the room in a soft glow revealing a surprisingly large, comfortable room dominated by a king sized bed. The bed was covered in an antique quilt with a delicate rose pattern. Pillows were neatly placed in front of the mahogany headboard making the bed warm and inviting. There were dressers, a small table with 3 chairs and comfortable stuffed chairs. Candles were on every table and shelf. One wall was lined with wooden shelves and well stocked with old books. Drapes hung across another section of wall giving the illusion that there might be windows behind the flowered print but there were no views to the world outside. This room was built to keep those inside safe from the world beyond.

Laura often came to this room for sanctuary when she needed to escape the oppressing company of her family. It was a comfortable retreat where she kept her treasures and prized possessions. She removed Luke's pillow from her bag and hugged it once again imagining she was holding Luke in her arms. She fluffed the pillow and carefully placed it among the others. She spread the bear's paw quilt over the flowered one before stepping back to gaze longingly at the bed.

"Soon, my love," she murmured softly. "Soon."

A framed picture of Luke and Laura sat on top of the mahogany dresser in the corner. Laura had taken the picture of Luke with a telephoto lens and then had the picture altered in Atlanta to include herself, giving the impression it was one photograph taken of a happy couple. Laura lovingly picked up the picture and ran her finger along Luke's face. She had taken many pictures of Luke. She had tacked them to a framed corkboard making a collage. She would add some of the pictures she took today.

Laura removed Luke's clothing from her bag. She noted the sizes before placing the jeans and boxers in the dresser drawer. She had emptied two drawers for Luke's belongings. She took off her sweater and slipped Luke's shirt on, hugging herself as she did, imagining Luke's arms around her. She lit the scented candles on the dresser, picked up the framed picture again and then sat in the big easy chair. She whispered to the picture, "Soon. Very soon our dreams will come true. I won't let anyone keep us apart. I know you love me. I'll love you forever."

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Bo pulled the General Lee into a parking space in front of the bank and climbed out of the window. Luke did the same on the passenger side. Bo took the thirty dollars out of his pocket and counted it one last time. The boys had collected the money from Mr. Thompson for work they had done on his farm. They were pleased to be putting money into the bank for a change instead of taking it out.

Bo handed the money to his older cousin. "You can make the deposit this time. That new bank teller is strange."

Luke laughed. "You mean she didn't succumb to your irresistible charm?"

"No she didn't and she was none too friendly either," Bo huffed. "And she wasn't no friendlier to you."

"I wasn't trying to charm her."

"Well, cousin, you can charm her this time," Bo answered. "I'm going to the Post Office to see if the film Daisy sent out has come in."

"Okay, fine." Luke said as he watched Bo walk off.

Luke opened the bank's door and saw Laura behind the counter. When he saw Boss Hogg look up from his desk, he said, "Afternoon, Boss."

Boss snorted, "What do you want?"

"Just making a deposit."

"A deposit? That's hard to believe."

Luke shook his head. "Yeah, well that's what I'm doing."

"Make it quick," Boss said impatiently. "I don't want you taking up Miss Dawson's time in case a real customer comes in."

Luke ignored the insult. He smiled at Laura and said, "Good afternoon, Miss Dawson. It's nice to see you again."

Laura's knees became weak when Luke addressed her by her name. She was angry at the disrespectful way Boss Hogg had spoken to her love but she held her tongue. Their affair was none of his business and it was best he didn't know. If Luke didn't say anything, she would take his lead. He probably felt awkward because of their social standings. She was from old money and he was from a poor farming family that had made their living for years making moonshine. Their love would remain their secret for now.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Duke," Laura answered politely. "What can I do for you today?"

"I'd like to deposit this thirty dollars into our account, please."

"Of course. Let me get the record book to make the proper entry."

"Thank you, Miss Dawson."

When Laura returned to the counter with the ledger, Luke smiled again and handed her the money. When their hands touched, Laura felt a surge of emotion. She knew that he was giving her an unspoken message of love. He was telling her how much he loved her but it had to be their secret for now. Other people might not approve so they had to be careful of public displays of affection. She nodded her understanding of what he was telling her and was gratified when he returned the nod and smiled. Words weren't necessary when the bonds of love were so strong.

When she finished making the entry, Laura smiled slightly at Luke, not wanting to give them away to Boss Hogg. "Your account has been updated."

"Much obliged, Miss Dawson. Bye."

Luke turned to leave and said to Boss, "See ya, Boss."

"Yeah, yeah," Boss said as he dismissively waved Luke off without looking up.

Laura watched Luke leave. Her heart was pounding in her chest from her brief encounter with her love and his declaration of his love for her. It wouldn't be long before they would be together. She would have to be patient until that time. When she saw Luke head across the square, she began to write a letter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo and Luke met at the General Lee a half hour later. Bo looked at his cousin in disbelief. "You mean to tell me, 'Miss Dawson' was actually nice and friendly to you."

"She was nice enough. She even smiled a little at me," Luke answered.

"I guess there ain't no accounting for taste," Bo answered with a grin. "Hey, Luke, what's Miss Dawson's first name?"

"I don't know. It ain't like we were formerly introduced. I just heard Boss call her Miss Dawson. Why?'

"Dawson starts with a "d" and so does your girlfriend's last name," Bo answered.

"She ain't my girlfriend," Luke answered with annoyance. "I wish you'd stop calling her that. And I thought you said the L.D. was my initials."

"I don't know that for sure, I was only guessing. It might be her initials too," Bo said.

"I don't know Miss Dawson's first name but I don't think it could be her. I don't even know her. I've only seen her twice for a few minutes for bank business. She hardly paid me no mind."

Bo shrugged. "I guess you're right."

As Bo climbed into the driver's seat, he saw a lavender envelope on the dashboard. He picked it up, smelling the faint scent of lilacs. "Luke, My Love" was neatly written on it. When Luke climbed in next to him, Bo held out the envelope.

"Another one?" Luke asked unhappily.

"Looks like it's from her again," Bo answered.

Luke frowned. "Dang. I wish she'd just let me know who she is. This has been going on long enough. You'd think she'd be tired of this game."

"Open it. Maybe she's telling you who she is."

Luke quickly ripped open the envelope, hoping Bo was right. He quietly read the letter.

_My Dearest Love,_

_I'm counting the minutes until we can be together again. I miss you if I don't see you everyday. The only thing that makes it easier is knowing that you feel the same. Your declaration of love means so much to me. Please keep sending those messages. I can't wait to be with you again. You looked nice in that blue denim shirt yesterday when you stopped at Cooter's Garage before going to Rhuebottom's. It made your eyes look bluer than the sky. Love you forever, L.D._

"What's it say?" Bo asked when he saw the distress on Luke's face.

Luke handed the note to Bo. When he finished reading it, he asked, "Are you sure you don't know her, Luke? It sounds like she knows you real good. She says you're sending her messages and she can't wait to be with you again. She says you told her you love her."

"I swear I don't know who she is. I don't know what she's talking about. I haven't been seeing anyone or sending any messages. And I definitely haven't told anyone that I love them."

Bo shrugged. "She says you have."

Exasperated, Luke shouted, "I haven't. I'd know if I did."

"Okay, okay, Luke. Calm down. I believe you. Whoever she is, she must be a playing a bad joke on you or she's a little crazy."

"It ain't no joke so she must be a whole lot crazy," Luke said. "I don't like that she's watching me. She knows what I wear and where I go."

"This is getting weird," Bo admitted. "I don't like the idea of someone being in our house and going through our things either."

"You and me both," Luke answered. "You and me both."

"Maybe Boss is behind it," Bo offered.

"I thought about that but it don't make a lot of sense. He ain't got nothing to gain, far as I can figure."

Bo shrugged. "Well you never know what's going on in that devious little mind of his. He's always plotting something and it's usually against us."

"I know," Luke said. "But I don't think it's him this time. All the same, we gotta keep our eyes open and our mind alert just in case it is him. You know, I'd almost be relieved to find it was Boss behind this."

"Why?" Bo asked.

"You know that old saying about the devil you know being better than the one you don't. I guess I'd rather it be Boss than…"

When Luke hesitated, Bo asked, "Than what?"

"Than some woman stalking me," Luke answered.

"You really think someone is stalking you?"

"I don't know, but it sure feels that way. I just want her to stop," Luke said.

Bo put his hand on Luke's shoulder. "Don't worry, Lukas. We'll figure out what's going on here and put an end to it."

"Thanks, Bo. We best be getting home before Uncle Jesse gets riled. We should've been home by now."

"Uncle Jesse's the one we should be worried about right now," Bo agreed with a smile.

"You got that right," Luke said allowing himself a smile. "Hit it, Bo. We don't need no more trouble."

Bo pulled the General away from the curve and stepped on the accelerator. Laura watched them leave from the bank window. She whispered, "Soon."


	6. Keeping Watch

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Keeping Watch**_

Laura Dawson stood in an aisle at Rhuebottom's General Store deciding which toiletries Luke would need. She already had razors, shaving cream, deodorant, a toothbrush, toothpaste and shampoo in her basket. She was standing in front of the conditioners, trying to decide if men used them. She put a bottle in her small basket, deciding Luke's unruly hair might need some. She smiled thinking how he needed a woman's touch to influence him in these matters.

Laura glanced up when she heard the jingle of bells announcing someone had come into the store. She watched as Jesse Duke entered the store followed by Bo. When they went down the adjacent aisle, Laura followed their voices until they stopped to fuss about something. She stood closely in the next aisle listening to their conversation.

"He should've been here over an hour ago," Jesse said with obvious annoyance.

"He'll be here any minute," Bo answered.

"I distinctly told him to be at the feed store at one o'clock and it's nearly half past two."

Bo nodded. "He's just a little late."

"A little late?" Jesse said raising his voice. "He's a lot more than a little late. I ain't got all day to wait on you boys."

"Now Uncle Jesse, calm down," Bo soothed with his best smile.

"I am calm."

"You're shouting," Bo said softly.

"I ain't shouting," Jesse answered, lowering his voice. "But when Luke gets here, I might be."

Laura moved closer when she heard Luke's name mentioned. They were talking about the man she loved and she didn't like the angry tone. She knew she was right about Luke's family. They were just like her parents—controlling and domineering. She had to save Luke from them.

Lost in thought, Laura was startled back to the present by the sound of Luke's voice. She quickly moved as close as she could to listen.

"Hey Uncle Jesse, Bo. I've been looking all over for you," Luke said as he came down the aisle.

"You would've found us exactly where I told you at one o'clock in front of the feed store, if'n you had been there like I told you," Jesse said gruffly.

"I can explain," Luke said.

Without giving Luke a chance to do so, Jesse continued, "I don't want to hear it, Luke. I don't know why you boys can't do what you're told to do just once without the need for explanations and excuses when you ain't done like I said. It ain't so hard. I told you to meet me with the truck in front of the feed store at one o'clock. I ain't got all day to waste waiting on you. If'n I added up all the time I waited and worried on one or both of you boys, I'd have several years back and my hair wouldn't be all white. For all the aggravation you caused me, I ought to take a switch to you."

Luke stood with his hands in his back pockets, looking at the floor waiting for his uncle's tirade to finish. He knew better than to interrupt. When there was a pause, Luke finally said contritely, "I'm sorry, Uncle Jesse."

"Is that all you got to say for yourself?" Jesse asked.

"I thought you didn't want an explanation," Luke said with the beginnings of small grin. He knew most of his uncle's thunder was due to the worry he unintentionally caused him.

Jesse's voice lightened considerably. "Well I want one now."

"The truck had a flat," Luke said.

"Since when does it take you over an hour to change a tire?" Jesse asked gruffly.

"Since you ain't got a spare."

"I got a spare," Jesse said.

Luke nodded. "You got a flat spare. I had to wait for Cooter to help and he was out on another call."

Bo couldn't help giggling. Not wanting to get caught in the crossfire, he had tried to stay clear of the exchange between his uncle and cousin but he was amused at the explanation. It wasn't like his uncle to be caught unprepared. He lectured them often enough on the subject. When Jesse turned a hard stare at him, he quickly hid his grin.

Jesse put his hand on Luke's shoulder. "Luke…"

Luke smiled at his uncle. He knew all the fuss was really just worry. "I know, Uncle Jesse. I know. I'm sorry I worried you. We best get going and load that feed. We ain't got all afternoon to waste."

Jesse put his arm around Luke's shoulder. He said, "No we ain't. Bo, pick up what we need. Me and Luke'll start loading the truck."

Laura followed the Dukes' voices back to the front of the aisle. Luke caught her by surprise as their eyes met briefly. He nodded at her and smiled slightly before continuing out the door with his uncle's arm around his shoulder. She knew he was asking her for help but there wasn't anything she could do for now. His uncle had a tight grip on him.

Laura watched the Dukes cross the street to the old pickup truck, wishing she could protect Luke from his family. His mean uncle had said he was going to physically punish him. And Bo ridiculed him by laughing. She knew they were abusive. It wasn't going to be easy to get Luke away from them. She empathized with Luke. She was finally free of her family. He needed to be free from his but she knew how hard that would be for him.

Laura picked out a few more items for Luke including a pair of jeans and boxers. She went to the counter where Lulu Hogg was paying for a box of pralines. When she saw Laura, Lulu said, "Oh Miss Dawson, it's so nice to see you outside the bank. My husband keeps you busy and we never have time to chat."

"Hello, Mrs. Hogg. It's good to see you too," Laura answered politely.

Lulu glanced in Laura's basket, taking a quick inventory of the items. She didn't hide her surprise when she said, "Oh my. These are all men's things. Are you expecting company?"

Laura smiled. "They're for my husband."

"Your husband?" Lulu said even more surprised. "I didn't know you were married, dear."

"I'm not yet but I will be shortly. These things are for him. I need to get things ready for him," Laura said.

"That's wonderful, dear," Lulu said. "Can we look forward to a big wedding?"

"Oh no. We'll be having a very small, private ceremony. Very romantic and intimate."

"Well, dear, that sounds wonderful," Lulu said. "Do we know the young man?"

Laura shook her head, "He's not from around here.'

"I wish you the best. Hopefully, we'll get to meet your intended."

"Perhaps," Laura said without committing.

"I'm looking forward to it. My it's getting late," Lulu said. "It was so nice to see you, dear."

"Good day, Mrs. Hogg," Laura answered.

Laura carefully placed her items on the counter to pay for them. She felt good having shared her plans with someone else. It was wonderful news that should be shared if it wasn't for the Duke family. They were forcing Luke and her to keep their plans a secret.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo and Luke finished loading the feed sacks into the back of the old pickup truck while Jesse supervised. When they were finished, Jesse climbed into the driver's seat. He motioned his nephews over.

"Okay, boys. I expect you back to the farm directly," Jesse said. "We done wasted enough time this afternoon so don't dally. Soon as you pick up the General at Cooter's, I want you home. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," Bo and Luke answered in unison.

After their uncle drove off, Bo and Luke walked the block to Cooter's Garage. The General was parked outside but there was no sign of Cooter. Luke leaned on the hood while Bo went inside to find their friend.

Laura had discreetly followed the boys from the feed store. She was thrilled to see Luke by himself. She walked over to him as nonchalantly as she could manage.

When Luke saw her approaching, he stood up and said, "Afternoon, Miss Dawson." Remembering his conversation with Bo, Luke looked at her neck to see if she was wearing the other heart necklace but the high collar of her jacket prevented any view.

Laura smiled, unable to find words in her excitement at having finally found Luke alone.

Luke looked at her when she didn't respond. "Nice day, ain't it?" he said.

"Yes, it is," Laura said, finally finding her voice.

Just when she was about to profess her love, Bo came out of the garage. "Hey Luke, we're all set, " Bo said. "Of course we owe Cooter even more for the parts but the General's good as new."

Startled by Bo's sudden appearance, Laura curtly nodded to Luke, "Good day, Mr. Duke."

She knew they shouldn't be seen together. She didn't want to cause Luke any more trouble with his family. Bo was always there keeping a watching over Luke. He probably reported everything Luke did to their uncle.

Luke watched Laura hurry across the street towards the bank. Bo asked, "Wasn't that the bank teller?"

"It was," Luke answered.

"What'd you say to her? Looked like she ran off quick."

"I don't know, Bo. I didn't say nothing. Maybe she was late getting back to work," Luke answered.

"Did you find out her first name?" Bo asked.

"No and I didn't ask but she wasn't wearing the other half of the heart far as I could tell," Luke said.

"Probably ain't her anyway," Bo said. "Don't look like she even talks to anyone."

Luke said, "You got that right. She barely talks to me. We best be getting home or we'll have Uncle Jesse to answer to."

Bo laughed. "Yeah, cousin, you got him riled up enough for one day."

"It wasn't my fault. But you're right. Let's get home."

As the boys climbed into the General, Laura watched them from the bank window. This wasn't going to be easy. Bo was always there watching over Luke. She would have to find a way to get Luke alone. She would have to make sure Bo stop interfering with her plans. Meanwhile, she would watch over her love as best she could from a distance.


	7. Revelations

I've been updating once or twice a week but this will be the last update until the end of August. I'm off to Italy next week and then the Jersey Shore to veg on the beach for another week. Thanks for reading and special thanks to all who have reviewed. Hopefully, I'll leave you wanting more.

Disclaimer: The characters from The Dukes of Hazzard do not belong to me. The character of Laura Dawson is mine for better or worse. This story is being written for pleasure and not for profit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Revelations**_

As usual, the Boar's Nest was packed on a Saturday night. Daisy weaved her way through the crowd, skillfully balancing a tray of drinks. She smiled at her cousins when she saw them come through the door. She was glad Bo had convinced Luke to come out for the night. Luke said that he didn't want to go out in public where someone was watching him. He had stayed on the farm for most of the week after finding the last note in the General. Jesse had to practically push him out the door this evening, telling him that he couldn't let someone control his actions like that. Luke wasn't convinced but he went with Bo anyway.

The boys found empty stools at the bar. Daisy joined them with a couple of beers in hand. She smiled at Luke and said, "Glad to see you came out of hibernation, sugar."

Luke returned his cousin's smile. "It ain't like I had much of a choice. Uncle Jesse practically shoved me out the door. I guess he was tired of looking at me all week. Or maybe he was expecting company and wanted the house to himself."

Bo and Daisy laughed, glad that Luke's sense of humor returned. Bo looked across the crowded room and saw Marylee Conner sitting at a table alone and smiling invitingly at him. He picked up his beer and said, "Excuse me, cousins. My presence is needed."

Luke shook his head as he watched Bo pull out a chair and sit down across from Marylee. He nodded in Bo's direction. "Well, Daisy. It looks like my date just dumped me."

"You can do better than him," Daisy said with a wink. "It'll do you good to be out anyway. I'll keep you company when I can but we sure are busy tonight."

When Daisy left, Luke gazed around the room wondering if she was here in the crowd. He searched the faces he knew and the ones he didn't but everyone seemed involved in their own conversations with friends. It didn't seem likely that it was anyone of them. Still he had the eerie feeling that he was being watched but he always had that feeling lately. He didn't know if it was his imagination or real but it was real often enough to keep him on his guard.

Luke practically fell out of his seat when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see a woman sitting on the stool vacated by Bo. She looked familiar but he couldn't quite place her. Her brown hair fell loosely across her shoulder. Pale blue eyes looked intently into his eyes.

Laura smiled sweetly. "Hello, Luke."

Luke recognized her voice. He smiled at her. "Hi, Miss Dawson."

She looked very different without her glasses and with her hair loose. She was dressed casually in a pair of jeans and sweater. She looked softer, not so hard.

"Laura," she answered. "Please call me Laura."

Luke nodded. "Okay, Laura. I haven't seen you in here before."

"I don't usually go to bars but I wanted to get out and this place seems to be popular."

Luke laughed. "There ain't a whole lot of choices but if you don't mind the watered down beers, you can usually find some good company here."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Laura said acknowledging Luke's expression of affection for her.

"What are you having to drink?" Luke asked politely.

"Whatever you're having will be fine. Thank you."

Luke signaled Daisy over. When she came by, Luke said, "Daisy, could we have a couple of beers please?"

"Sure, sugar," Daisy answered. "Who's your friend?"

"Daisy, this is Laura Dawson. She's the new teller at the bank. Laura, this is Daisy Duke, my cousin."

Daisy offered her hand, which Laura took. She didn't trust Daisy since she was a Duke but she wasn't as bad as Jesse and Bo. She didn't seem as threatening.

Laura said, "Nice to meet you, Daisy."

"I'll be right back with your drinks," Daisy said with a sweet smile.

Laura looked lovingly at Luke. She couldn't believe that she was finally sitting next to him. She knew she still had to be discreet but the bar was crowded and it wasn't likely that anyone would think twice about them. She would have to be very careful not to give anything away in front of Bo but he was busy with some girl at a table and had his back to them.

The thrill of being with Luke and the chance of being found out made Laura nervous. She tried to calm her pounding heart. She could feel her face flush and hoped it wasn't noticeable in the bar's lighting. She needed to relax but she had been waiting for this moment all her life. She couldn't believe that she was finally sitting next to her love and he was showing his affection so openly.

Laura slipped her hand in her jean pocket and fingered the prescription bottle that contained the small white pills. She hoped that this night would be special but she wasn't sure she would be able to relax enough to enjoy it. She had never been with a man. She thought that she might need the Rohypnol to help her relax but she knew she wouldn't be able to take even half a pill if she had anything to drink. Her doctor in Atlanta hadn't wanted to give her the prescription for the strong tranquilizer but sometimes money made a difference. He strongly warned her not to mix the drug with alcohol. She wanted to ease her nerves but not forget this special evening. She decided not to take the pill. She hoped the beer would relax her enough but she would only have one. She wanted to stay sober.

"So, where did you come from?" Luke asked.

Laura was startled out of her thoughts by Luke's question. She answered, "From across town."

Luke smiled. "No, I meant where did you come from before. I don't recall seeing you in Hazzard."

"I've lived in Hazzard all my life except for the times I've been away at school. My family home has been here for two hundred years."

"Dawson?" Luke asked. "You're one of those Dawsons"

Laura didn't miss the surprised expression that quickly crossed Luke's face, attributing it to their social status difference. She would have to make sure that he understood that her wealth and his lack of it didn't matter to her.

Luke hadn't realized that she was one of the legendary Dawson family. There were many fascinating old stories about the mansion and it's inhabitants but the present day family was considered simply reclusive and odd. Luke had heard there was a daughter who inherited everything when her parents died recently but he didn't recall ever seeing her.

"I'm sorry about the loss of your parents," Luke said sincerely. "It must be hard getting used to living in that big house all alone."

Laura nodded acknowledging Luke's desire to join her in her house.

"It ain't easy losing one parent let alone two at the same time. I know," Luke added. "You have my sympathy."

"Thank you," Laura said although the grief had quickly passed.

"I don't recall seeing you around Hazzard while we was growing up," Luke said.

"You grew up on your uncle's farm while I grew up in town. I was always home schooled by tutors so you wouldn't know me from school."

Luke nodded. "I suppose that explains it. How'd you know I grew up on my uncle's farm?"

"Hazzard is a small town. I knew who the Dukes were," Laura answered. "But I don't recall seeing you either. I guess we were in different circles."

Laura reached over and placed her hand on top of Luke's and squeezed gently. Surprised by the unexpected physical contact, Luke looked into her eyes. She took his hand in both of hers and smiled at him. Luke's instincts were finally working as a feeling of uneasiness came over him.

Laura's expression could only be described as loving. She let go of his hand and reached inside her sweater pulling out the gold chain that held half of a gold heart. Realization came slowly to Luke. It didn't make any sense. He didn't know this woman. He had only come into contact with her on a few brief occasions. He hadn't even really spoken to her before tonight. He was sure that his secret admirer would turn out to be someone he knew.

"Oh my God," Luke said. "It's you, ain't it? You're the one who's sending me gifts and writing notes. L.D. Laura Dawson."

"Of course, it's me. But you knew that. You've been sending me secret love messages," Laura said as if it was obvious. She took his hand again and smiled serenely. "I know you really love me as much as I love you. You're just not free to openly express your love."

Luke gently slipped his hand out of Laura's. He should feel anger but he didn't. He felt sorry for her. He saw an underlying sadness. This wasn't some elaborate joke. She appeared to be sincere. It didn't make sense. She didn't know him. How could she possible love him?

"I'm sorry but you're mistaken." As gently as he could, he added, "I don't love you. I haven't been sending you any messages. We hardly know each other."

"I understand," Laura whispered as she leaned in closer to him. "You're not ready to divulge our secret to anyone. You're afraid your family won't approve. Small towns can be very judgmental. It'll be our secret for as long as you want."

"It ain't that, Laura. You don't know me well enough to love me. You really don't know me at all."

"I know you, Luke. Maybe even better than you know yourself. You can't fool me. You're just afraid to let your feelings show. You need to relax. I can help you do that."

Laura put her hand on Luke's knee. He quickly stood up, not knowing what to say. He needed a moment to think. Laura wasn't listening to him. He said, "Excuse me, I need to use the restroom."

When Luke walked away, Laura took the bottle of pills out of her pocket. Despite what Luke was saying, she felt more confident. Luke was the shy one, not her. He was afraid of his family. He needed a little something to help him relax. The stress of going up against his family was taking a toll on him. She discreetly opened the pill bottle and took out one Rohypnol. She dropped it into Luke's beer and watched it quickly dissolve. She considered how tense Luke appeared and put a second pill into his beer. That should help him relax. It was just what he needed.

Although he knew it was the coward's way out, Luke hoped that Laura would be gone when he came back but she was still sitting contently at the bar. Luke was finding it hard to believe that it really wasn't an elaborate prank. He felt sorry for her. He probably shouldn't but he did. It wasn't easy being rejected by someone you cared about but it wasn't kind to lead her on either. He had been hurt before and he didn't want to be the cause that kind of hurt for Laura even if she was living in a fantasy. He needed to find a way to make her understand.

Luke looked over at Bo for support but he was smiling at Marylee as she told him some story. It didn't look like Bo would appreciate the interruption. He wished he could just slip out the door but that wouldn't solve anything. He had to deal with this. He wanted to let Laura down gently. He didn't think she meant any harm. There was something sad and lonely about her.

Luke sat back down next to Laura. He picked up his beer and quickly gulped down the last half of the glass. He called to Daisy, "Give me another one, please."

With a full glass in hand, Luke sat for a while trying to think of what to say to make Laura understand. Laura seemed content to sit quietly next to him. She was looking at him with a dreamy expression that was disconcerting to Luke. He sipped his beer trying to think of how to get through to her.

When Luke looked over at her, her face was out of focus. It seemed to almost float in front of him. She said something but the words were garbled. He felt dizzy and his head was starting to pound. He needed some air. He didn't think he had enough to drink to make him feel this drunk. He only had two and a half watered down beers. He needed to go outside. He got up off the stool and practically fell over as Laura caught him.

Daisy saw him stumble and quickly came over. "Are you okay, sugar?"

Luke said apologetically, "I…I guess I had too…too…much to drink. I'm going outside. Need…some air."

"Do you need help?" Daisy asked with concern when Luke's words were slurred and hesitant.

"I'll make sure he's okay," Laura quickly offered. "He'll be just fine once he gets a little air. I think he had a little too much to drink."

"Thanks. You're sure you don't mind. I've got customers. I'm sorry. Luke doesn't usually drink like this."

Laura smiled. "I don't mind at all."

"I'll come out to check on him as soon as I can," Daisy said with growing concern.

Daisy hadn't seen Luke drunk like that since he was a teenager and got drunk for the first time. She went over to Bo and pulled him away from the table so Marylee wouldn't hear her. She said, "Luke had too much to drink and he isn't feeling good. I think you should take him home."

"I ain't ready to go home, Daisy. I'm talking to Marylee here. Besides, Luke can't be that drunk. We've only been here for about an hour."

"I don't care how long you've been here, Bo. He needs to go home and I can't leave work. He's in no condition to drive," Daisy said firmly. "You need to take him home."

"I got the keys to the General so he ain't about to go nowhere," Bo answered.

"He needs to go home," Daisy said.

"Ah, Daisy. We just got here. I'm having a nice time with Marylee." Bo looked around the bar. "Where is he anyway?"

Daisy answered, "He went outside for some air."

"Then he's fine. He'll be back in soon."

"No, he won't Bo. He couldn't even talk clear or walk straight. He practically fell off his stool. He needs to go home now," Daisy insisted. "I mean it, Bo."

"All right, fine," Bo said annoyed. "I'll take him home. Just give me another ten minutes here so Marylee don't think I'm running out on her."

Daisy smiled and kissed Bo's cheek. "Thank you. I appreciate this."

"I hope Luke appreciates it. He ruined my night," Bo answered, none too happy.

Bo sat down at the table to finish his conversation with Marylee and make his excuses.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke let Laura guide him out the door and into the parking lot. She slowly directed him over to her black sedan, which was parked behind the Boar's Nest. When they finally reached the car, Luke leaned against the hood as Laura searched for her keys.

"Where're we go…going?" Luke asked.

"Home, of course," she answered.

"Good. I…I need to go to…to bed."

"That's where we're going, my love," Laura answered.

Laura unlocked and opened the passenger side door and then went back to help Luke. She pulled him by the arm to get him off the hood of the car. He was becoming more difficult to manage. He felt like dead weight. As she pulled him to his feet, she heard Bo calling him. She tried to hurry Luke into the car but he wasn't moving. He swayed on his feet coming close to falling over. He leaned back on the hood of the car.

"Hey, Luke. Where are ya? Luke. Come on, Luke," Bo yelled.

Bo had expected to find Luke in the General Lee but the stockcar was empty. He looked around the parking lot but didn't see his cousin anywhere. Considering the condition Daisy said he was in, he began to worry.

"Luke!" Bo yelled. "Luke!"

"Bo," Luke practically whispered.

Bo's voice was coming dangerously close. Laura tightly gripped Luke's arms and tried to pull him to his feet. She said desperately, "We've got to go now before Bo finds us. I need to keep you safe. Come on, Luke. We've got to go."

"But Bo…"

"Don't worry about him, Luke. I'll keep you safe," Laura said. "I won't let him hurt you. But we've got to go now. Come on, Luke."

"Luke!" Bo yelled again as he looked between parked cars. He headed around the side of the building.

Laura pulled on Luke one more time finally getting him to his feet. She held him tightly around his waist and guided his unsteady steps towards the car door.

Luke heard the persistent calling of his name by both Bo and Laura. He stood still trying to figure out where he was. Everything was spinning, making the location of their voices unclear. They seemed to surround him. He couldn't determine where they were coming from but they both sounded desperate. They wanted something from him but he didn't know what. Laura's frantic voice and tight grasp of his waist were pulling him towards the car door while Bo's voice was urgently calling from somewhere far away. It sounded like Bo needed him. He needed to go to Bo. Unaware that he was being lead to Laura's car, he tried to figure out which way to turn. But the voices were disembodied and he didn't seem to have any control of his steps.


	8. Lost Memories

I'm back home. Once again, the characters from The Dukes of Hazzard don't belong to me. This story is being written for pleasure and not for profit. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing.

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Lost Memories**_

"Luke! Come on, Luke. Where are you? Luke!"

Luke heard the urgent calling of his name. Bo needed him. He was sure of that. He was finding it hard to concentrate and focus but he was sure Bo needed him. He stopped and tried to pull away from Laura's tight grip.

"Bo…needs me. Gotta go…to…him."

"No," Laura said frantically. "We've got to get out of here before he sees us. We've got to get away from here."

"Bo needs…me," Luke said again, trying to pull away. "Gotta…help…him."

"He doesn't need you," Laura insisted. "He wants to hurt you."

"Bo hurt…me?" Luke asked confused.

"Yes," Laura insisted. "He wants to hurt you."

"No…he…needs me."

Luke tried to pull away from Laura to find Bo but she had a tight grip on him. Laura was confusing him. Bo wouldn't hurt him. Bo needed him. He needed to get to Bo.

When Bo came around the side of the Boar's Nest, he saw Luke leaning against a woman. It looked like they were embracing. Luke was with a woman. Bo's worry quickly turned to irrational annoyance at his cousin for not being in trouble, and at Daisy for sending him out looking for Luke who obviously didn't need him. He was about to go back inside when he saw Luke swaying on his feet in danger of falling as the woman tried to support his weight. He rushed over and grabbed Luke under his arm just as he was beginning to fall. Luke leaned heavily into him as Laura reluctantly released her tight grip. She knew she had no choice.

"Daisy sure was right," Bo muttered as he held up his cousin. "You are drunk."

Luke leaned heavily against Bo. He asked, "You okay, Bo?"

"I'm just fine, Lukas," Bo answered.

"You…need help?" Luke asked slowly.

"No, Luke. I don't need no help. I'm just fine. There ain't nothing wrong with me. You're the one who ain't so fine. You must've been chugging them down to get in this state. How much did you drink?"

"I…I…ain't…been…drinking…much."

Bo shook his head. "Sure you ain't. Let's get you home. Uncle Jesse's gonna have a fit when he sees you drunk like this."

"I ain't…drunk," Luke muttered.

"I hate to break it to you, cousin, but you are drunk," Bo said.

Bo looked over at Laura. "Sorry about this. Thanks for helping my cousin here. Luke ain't usually like this. I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"Not at all," Laura answered trying to hide her disappointment and frustration that her plans were ruined for the night. She would have to wait. She was worried about what might happen to Luke when he got home but there wasn't anything she could do to protect him right now. She wished she could've saved him.

"You look familiar. Do I know you?" Bo asked.

"I work at the bank," Laura answered coldly.

Bo gave her a smile. "Of course. Miss Dawson, ain't it? I hardly recognized you out of the bank. Funny how people look different when they're out of their familiar places. Thanks for helping Luke here. Sorry about this. It ain't like him to get this drunk. I best get him home"

Laura watched Bo practically carry Luke to their car. Her anger began to build. She was furious at Bo for taking Luke away from her. He was trying to keep her form Luke. He was the reason Luke wanted to keep their affair secret. She had to protect Luke from him somehow. She had to find a way to protect Luke from his family. She wouldn't allow any one of them to destroy her relationship with Luke. She would protect her love. She wouldn't let Bo take Luke away from her again.

Laura slammed the passenger door shut on her car before walking around to the driver's side. When she sat down, she gripped the steering wheel so tight that her fingers turned white. She was furious. Next time. She would save Luke next time. She stepped on the accelerator and raced out of the parking lot. She would have to make better plans.

Bo helped Luke through the General's window with difficulty. Once he sat in the driver's seat, he said with some annoyance, "You picked a bad time to get drunk, cousin. I was having a great time with Marylee and you ruined my night."

"I'm s…s…s….sorry," Luke slurred.

Luke sounded so pathetic that Bo felt sorry for him. "It's all right. I guess I done spoiled a night or two for you. Just don't let it happen again. You'll walk home next time."

When Luke didn't respond, Bo looked over at him. He was passed out cold. Bo sighed. "How much did you manage to drink in one hour? Must've been guzzling them down. Uncle Jesse ain't gonna be too pleased with you coming home this sloshed."

When they got to the farm, Bo struggled getting Luke out of the car once he was able to wake him. He considered carrying Luke into the house but decided that wouldn't look good. It would be best if Luke walked under his own power but that wasn't happening. Getting Luke past Jesse without him noticing wasn't going to be easy. Judging by the lights on in the living room, it was going to be impossible. Jesse was in his easy chair watching television.

As they came in the back door, Luke wasn't managing a straight line. He wasn't managing any line at all. He leaned heavily on Bo, hardly aware of where he was.

When Jesse saw his nephews, he asked, "What're you boys doing back so soon?"

Jesse got up when he saw the condition Luke was in. He asked with concern, "What's the matter with him? Is he sick?"

Bo sighed. "No, sir. He ain't sick. He just had a little too much to drink."

"I'd say he had a lot too much to drink." Jesse shook his head in disapproval. "He can't even stand on his own. How much did he drink?"

"I don't exactly know, Uncle Jesse."

Jesse shook his head again. "Get him to bed, Bo."

"Uncle Jesse—"

Jesse quickly cut Bo off. "Now don't you be making no excuses for him. He knows better than to drink that much in so short a time. Judging by the condition he's in, he must've been drinking the hard stuff and drinking it fast. There ain't no excuse for that. I ain't seen him this drunk since he was sixteen and did it for the first time."

"I remember. I'll bet Luke still remembers the consequences." The memory made Bo wince and become protective of his older cousin. "Uncle Jesse, you know Luke's been upset lately about this woman watching him. He didn't even want to go out tonight. I practically had to drag him out while you pushed from behind. If it wasn't for us, he'd be sitting here watching TV with you. It's sort of our fault in a way. Don't be too mad at him."

"We might've sent him out but we didn't make him drink like this. Drinking too much don't help none. Go, on. Get him to bed because no matter how bad he feels in the morning, he still has to get up for chores."

When he saw the distress on Bo's face, Jesse added, "And don't you worry. I ain't mad at him but that don't mean there ain't natural consequences of drinking like this and a hangover ain't no excuse to shirk your responsibilities. I'm pretty sure he's gonna regret the decisions he made tonight in the morning."

Bo sighed. What his uncle said was true. He swayed a little under the weight of Luke leaning against him. He sure wouldn't want to be in Luke's shoes in the morning. He had been there before. Uncle Jesse didn't take a hangover as an excuse to stay in bed when there was work to do on the farm. And there were always work to do.

"Okay, Uncle Jesse. I'm going to make sure he gets into bed. Then I think I'll sit and watch TV with you. Don't feel much like going back out now that I'm home."

"Okay, Bo." Jesse squeezed Luke's shoulder and shook his head again. Luke didn't seem aware of either one of them.

"Good night, Luke," Jesse said as he watched Bo practically carry Luke to their room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Luke. Come on, Luke. Time to get up. Luke!"

Luke struggled to open his eyes. He heard the persistent calling of his name that was making his head pound as it got louder. Someone was shaking him causing his stomach to turn. He finally opened his eyes and tried to focus on the worried face floating above him.

"Bo?"

"How much did you drink last night, Luke? I've been trying to get you up for the last ten minutes. Uncle Jesse's gonna have a fit if we ain't at the table in the next few minutes. Come on. Get up."

Luke carefully eased himself up and sat on the side of his bed. He ran his hands through his hair and then rested his elbows on his knees, still holding his head, which was spinning and pounding. He felt disoriented and nauseous. If only the room would stop moving.

"Come on, Luke. Breakfast is ready."

"I don't feel so good. I don't want breakfast. I don't think I could keep anything down," Luke moaned.

Bo sat down on the bed next to his cousin and put his arm around Luke's shoulder.

"I ain't surprised," Bo said with sympathy. "Considering the shape you were in last night. But you know how Uncle Jesse feels about hangovers."

Luke groaned. "Hangover? I ain't got a hangover. I only had a couple of beers, far as I remember."

Bo smiled. "Far as you don't remember, you must've had a whole lot more and it must've been more than beer cause you were drunk as a skunk when I carried you home last night. And you do have a hangover."

"You carried me home?" Luke asked in dismay.

"Sure did. And stripped you down to your boxers to put you to bed. You sure are easy, cousin," Bo laughed. He added a little more seriously, "And I'm sorry, but I couldn't sneak you in past Uncle Jesse."

Luke cringed. This was getting worse. He asked quietly, "Was he mad?"

"Annoyed maybe. He wasn't mad but he did say that he hasn't seen you drunk like that since you was sixteen and got drunk for the first time." When he saw the worry cross Luke's face, Bo added with a smile, "Don't worry, cousin. I'm pretty sure you're too old for him to put you over his knee this time. Pretty sure but not certain."

Bo thought he felt Luke tremble and decided this wasn't the time to tease him. He said, "I ain't serious, Luke, but Uncle Jesse does expect you to do the morning chores. So we best get going."

Bo stood. He offered his hand and pulled Luke to his feet. He held on until Luke steadied himself.

"I'll be right there," Luke said. "I just need to throw some water on my face…after I throw up."

"You need to throw some clothes on, too, unless you're planning on showing up at breakfast with just your boxers on."

Luke looked down as if he didn't realize that he wasn't dressed. Bo was worried about how confused his cousin seemed. He wondered how he hadn't noticed Luke getting that drunk last night. Of course, his attention was on Marylee when he should've been paying a little more attention to Luke. But Luke had been talking to some woman at the bar and his older cousin seldom needed babysitting. Still, he dragged Luke out last night and he shouldn't have left him to spend the night with Marylee.

Bo shook his head as he watched Luke carefully make his way across the room to gather some clothes before heading to the bathroom. He couldn't resist some teasing again. "You know, Luke, you can't fly with the eagles in the morning, if you hoot with the owls at night."

"Ain't funny, Bo."

"It is a little."

"Ain't," Luke mumbled in an attempt to get in the last word.

Bo laughed. At least Luke had a little fight in him. He'd be just fine tomorrow although today was bound to be difficult for him. Bo smelled bacon and headed to the kitchen. He said, "I guess there'll be more for me to eat this morning."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke felt another wave of nausea as the smell of bacon and eggs greeted him when he entered the kitchen. Jesse, Bo and Daisy were already sitting at the table eating breakfast.

Luke said, "Morning, Uncle Jesse. Daisy."

Daisy quickly got up and went to the stove to make Luke a plate.

"No thank you, darling. I think I'll just have some coffee this morning."

Daisy kissed Luke's cheek. "You sit down. I'll get your coffee."

"Thanks, Daisy."

Luke sat down next to Bo and cautiously looked at his uncle, trying to gage his mood. He couldn't read his uncle's expression so he simply said, "I'm sorry, Uncle Jesse."

Jesse looked at his nephew intending to deliver a long, stern lecture on the evils of drinking too much. The dark circles under Luke's eyes made the paleness of his face pronounced. His hair was more disheveled than usual. He looked so miserable that Jesse took pity on him. He gently patted Luke's arm. "Just don't make a habit of it."

Luke managed a small smile. "I won't."

Daisy placed the coffee mug down in front of Luke. She said, "You spent a lot of time talking to Laura Dawson last night." She winked over at Bo. "Will you be taking her out?"

Luke looked puzzled for a minute until he focused his memory. At least he remembered some of last night. He didn't know how he got home but he remembered going to the Boar's Nest.

He said quietly, "I won't be asking her out. She's my secret admirer."

"What?" Bo asked with disbelief. "The bank teller? That shy girl? She's the one sending you the presents and notes. She's the one stalking you."

"I wouldn't call it stalking exactly," Luke said.

"Then what exactly would you call it?" Bo asked, shocked that his cousin was defending the woman.

"I don't know, Bo. She seemed kind of lonely to me. I felt sorry for her."

"Why would you feel sorry for her after all she put you through?" Bo asked incredulously. "What happened last night?"

Luke sighed. "Tell you the truth, I can't remember much about last night but I do remember that she told me it was her and that she loved me. She was wearing the other half of that heart. I don't understand how she can feel that way. Before last night, I barely talked to her and that was only to say hello or do business in the bank."

"Did you let her have it for stalking you?" Bo asked.

"No, Bo, I didn't. I mean, I don't think I did. Like I said, she seemed sad. I felt sorry for her."

"She's stalking you and you feel sorry for her?"

Luke shrugged. "I don't think she's stalking me. I don't think she meant any harm. She told me that she loved me. She seemed lonely."

"Maybe she really is in love with you, Luke," Daisy said. "You know, love at first sight."

"Now, Daisy, even if that is true, that don't excuse her behavior," Jesse said. He turned to Luke. "What did you tell her? Did you set her straight on how you feel?'

Luke's face reddened. "Uncle Jesse, I don't really remember what I told her or what else she said to me after she told me who she was."

Jesse shook his head. He hadn't intended to lecture his nephew but he couldn't help it. "I hope this'll be a good lesson to you, son. You can't be drinking so much that you can't even remember what you did and what you said. There ain't no excuse for that. Now you're going to have to see her again and get this cleared up."

"I'm sure I told her that I didn't love her…least I think I did."

"You have to do the right thing and talk to her again," Jesse insisted. He added disapprovingly, "Especially since you can't seem to remember much of what you said or did last night. You've got to return that heart, too."

"Yes, sir. I know," Luke said with resignation.

When he felt another wave of nausea, Luke quickly excused himself and ran to the bathroom.

Jesse shook his head again. "Let that be a lesson for you two," he said as he pointed a finger at Bo and then Daisy. "If you're gonna drink, you need to do it responsibly or you'll end up like Luke there throwing up in the bathroom and not remembering how you got there."

As he got up from the table, Jesse muttered, "I've always told that boy to set an example for you two but this surely ain't what I meant."

Bo got up to follow his uncle out. He whispered to Daisy, "I better get started on the chores and get as much done as I can before Luke joins me. He ain't gonna be able to manage much in his condition."

Daisy kissed Bo's cheek. "You're a good cousin, Bo."

"I should've been a better one last night and kept on eye on Luke. Ain't nothing Luke wouldn't do for me or you. Try to keep him here as long as you can without Uncle Jesse noticing."

"Okay, sugar. We'll get our wayward cousin through this."

Bo smiled. "Just takes a little team work."

"And we are a good team," Daisy agreed.

"That we are," Bo said. He hurried out to start the chores.


	9. Broken Glass and Broken Hearts

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own them and no money is being made. 

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Broken Glass and Broken Hearts**_

Laura Dawson could barely contain her excitement as she stood by the bank door at closing time watching the orange Charger pull into a parking space near Cooter's garage. Her face flushed with anticipation. Elation quickly turned to displeasure when she saw Bo climb out of the driver's seat and hurry into Rhuebottom's General Store. When she realized he was alone, displeasure turned to anger. She knew Bo forced Luke to stay behind in isolation at the farm. It was clear to her that Bo was doing everything in his power to keep Luke away from her. Luke's family was practically keeping him prisoner on the farm. She hadn't seen him since Bo dragged him away from her at the Boar's Nest. She knew Bo and Jesse were preventing Luke from coming to her. They were keeping them apart.

Bo was the biggest obstacle to her dreams coming true. Luke's uncle wasn't much better but at least he wasn't attached to Luke's side. That seemed to be Bo's job. They either kept Luke at the farm or didn't let him out of their sight. When he did come into Hazzard, he was never alone. Bo was always there close beside him, watching his every move. It wasn't going to be easy getting Luke away from them.

Laura would have to do something about Bo's interference.

After locking the front door of the bank, Laura stood at the window staring into the sunlight dancing off the hood of the General Lee. It was a good place to start. She would give Bo a warning that she was someone to be reckoned with. She went behind the counter and picked up the sharp letter opener fashioned after a Confederate sword. She carefully tested the point causing a drop of blood to appear on her index finger. She smiled. The letter opener would serve her purpose well. But she needed something more to personalize her message.

Laura went into the bathroom and picked up one of the drinking glasses. She held it up to the light and turned it in her hands. It had a delicate pattern of red roses encircling the rim. She wrapped the glass in a terry towel before placing it in the sink. In one quick motion, she shattered the glass with the handle of the letter opener. Carefully, she placed the towel with the shards of glass and the letter opener shaped like a sword in her tote bag.

Laura went out the back door of the bank, locking it securely behind her. She forced herself not to run across the street to Rhuebottom's as she emerged from the alleyway. She took slow deliberate steps. As nonchalantly as possible, she entered the store. Bo was at the check out counter talking to the pretty clerk. When Laura saw it was the same girl he was flirting with at the Boar's Nest, she decided she had time to carry out her plan. Bo would be occupied for a while. She knew his type. He didn't see her enter the store and he wouldn't see her slip out. Laura knew that she was safe. A man like Bo would never look twice at a woman like her, never even noticed a woman like her. She was too plain, too common. And he was too shallow to take notice of anything beyond physical beauty. She would make sure he took notice of her. With a final look of disdain, Laura left the store.

The late afternoon was quiet. Laura didn't see anyone on the street. She took the letter opener out of her tote and walked over to the General Lee. She purposefully dropped her tote and leaned down to pick it up. Quickly, she stabbed the front tire with the letter opener. The tire began to deflate with a low hissing sound. To speed the escape of air, she stabbed the tire again. Pleased with the results of the rapidly deflating tire, she quickly did the same to the other three tires. When she was finished, she walked around to the driver's side and took the towel out of her tote bag. Haphazardly, she shook out the glass shards on the driver's seat. Jagged pieces sparkled like diamonds in the sunlight. After taking a cautious look around, she was satisfied that no one had seen her. She casually walked across the square to her car. She looked back and smiled at her handiwork as a feeling of contentment retuned. Without waiting for Bo's reaction, she slowly drove away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marylee walked Bo to the front door of Rhuebottom's. She pulled away when he leaned down to kiss her. He frowned and said, "You ain't still mad at me are you? I explained why I had to leave you last Friday."

"I don't appreciate being left flat," Marylee pouted. "You know I can be with anyone I want."

"I know that, Marylee. I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you."

"Well…"

Bo quickly jumped on the opening. He said, "I'll see you Friday night at the Boar's Nest. I promise you this time I won't run out on you. I'm really sorry about last time but Luke needed me. You know how it is with family. I'll make it up to you."

"I understand but don't let it happen again," Marylee said.

"I won't," Bo assured her.

"Good. I'm looking forward to Friday night. I'll see you there," Marylee answered. She smiled sweetly making Bo wish he didn't have to wait to see her.

"I'll be there by eight," Bo said.

Marylee kissed Bo's cheek before disappearing into the store.

Bo smiled broadly as he headed back to the General Lee. It took a lot to convince Marylee to give him another chance but she finally succumbed to his charms. He stopped abruptly when he saw the tires were flat on the passenger side of the stockcar.

"Dang. What the heck happened here?"

Bo looked in the street to see if he had run over something sharp but he didn't see anything. When he bent down to examine the tires, he couldn't see any nails or glass but there were puncture marks. He went around to the driver's side and swore to himself when he realized that all four tires were flat.

Cooter Davenport came out of his garage when he saw Bo standing by the General Lee looking distressed. He called, "What's up, buddy? Everything okay?"

"No, everything ain't okay," Bo answered. "All four tires are flat."

"Would you look at that. What happened? Somebody let the air out?"

"I wish," Bo answered with anger. "Looks like they were punctured with something sharp. It was done on purpose."

On closer examination, Cooter agreed with him. He said hopefully, "Maybe we can fix them. They don't look too bad—nothing too close to the rim. Should be able to patch them good as new."

Bo sighed, "I sure hope so. We can't afford four new tires. I'll get the jack out of the trunk. We can fix them one at a time. At least it happened conveniently outside your place." He searched his pocket for his keys. "Dang, I left keys in the ignition."

Bo went back to the driver's window and reached into the car. He was shocked when he saw the broken glass scattered on the seat. He looked around but couldn't figure out where it came from. Nothing appeared to be broken. He called to Cooter, "Hey, Cooter. Come look at this."

When Cooter came beside him, Bo pointed at the broken glass. Cooter carefully picked up a jagged piece. "Good thing you didn't jump in there like you usually do. This could've done some serious damage to areas you sure don't want to damage."

Cooter leaned back inside to have a closer look. "I don't see nothing broken in here." He picked up another piece of glass and examined it more closely. "It looks like a drinking class. Look here at the little flower pattern on this piece. And that rounded piece there looks like the bottom of a glass."

Bo looked at the small red roses. "Roses again. What's going on here?" he asked with dismay. "Somebody did this on purpose. I could've got hurt. Who would do this?"

"You get anyone mad lately?" Cooter asked. "Maybe the father of one of those girls you've been dating?"

"Very funny, Cooter. I can't think of nobody who'd be mad at me and do something like this."

Cooter shrugged. "If it ain't you, maybe somebody's got it in for Luke."

"Not that I know of," Bo said.

Bo hesitated remembering the bouquet of red roses with the sharp thorns left in the General and now the equally sharp shards of glass with the little red roses. It had to be her.

"Except maybe Laura Dawson."

"The bank teller?" Cooter asked skeptically. "Why would she be mad at Luke?"

Bo might have grinned before but the situation was no longer funny. He said, "Didn't Luke tell you she was his secret admirer?"

"No he didn't," Cooter answered with disbelief. "It's always the quiet ones, ain't it? Why would she be mad at Luke?"

"Because she finally came clean and told him that she's the one leaving the notes and gifts and she's in love with him. Imagine that, she don't even know him but she's in love with him. Go figure. Luke ain't sure but he thinks he told her that he didn't feel the same way. Knowing Luke, he probably did it nicely but you know what they say. 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'"

"I don't know, Bo. It seems a bit extreme to me. You really think she did this? What'd Luke say to get her that riled up?"

"I don't know. Luke don't know. He don't exactly remember what he said to her. He had too much to drink. He don't remember what she said either but some people don't take rejection well."

"I suppose but there ain't no proof that she did this. You're not even sure Luke rejected her. Sounds to me like Luke's gotta clear this up before it gets outta hand," Cooter said.

"If she did this, it is out of hand already. He's gonna ask her to meet him on Friday night at the Boar's Nest, much as he'd rather not. But you know Luke. He's got to make it right since he can't remember what happened last time he was with her," Bo said.

"It ain't like Luke to get so drunk that he don't know what he's doing."

"No, it ain't but that's what he did so now he has to see her again," Bo answered.

"There's always a price to pay," Cooter agreed sympathetically. "Let's get these tires fixed."

"Thanks, Cooter."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke stood outside the bank door trying to muster the courage to go inside and talk to Laura. It was never easy telling someone you didn't want to be with them. He knew it wasn't a good idea to discuss their "relationship" in a public place but he had to do the right thing and see her in person even though he wished he could've ended it on the phone. He didn't have that option since Laura didn't seem to have a home phone. But he knew where she worked so there wasn't any excuse for not talking to her.

Luke knew he had to do the right thing especially since he was ashamed that he couldn't remember much about what happened at the Boar's Nest. The night faded away and disappeared into a void sometime after Laura told him who she was. He couldn't remember anything else about the evening no matter how hard he tried. But he wouldn't forget the after effects of that night. He had a headache and nausea for two day.

And now he had to see Laura again. He planned on asking her to meet him again on Friday night so he could talk to her. He figured he owed her that much. He thought it would be best to talk to her at the Boar's Nest where they wouldn't be alone but still had some privacy.

Bo had insisted that Laura was behind the flat tires and shards of glass left in the General Lee but Luke wasn't sure. The two of them managed to find more than enough trouble on their own without blaming it on Laura. He supposed that it was possible but it didn't seem likely. Relationships he had with other women had ended, sometimes it was his idea and sometimes it wasn't but the breakups had never resulted in any kind of violence. Hurt feelings but not violence. He didn't want to believe that Laura was capable of that. She seemed quiet and meek. He wouldn't assume she punctured the tires until there was more concrete proof than Bo's hunch. He had to admit the roses were disturbing but it still wasn't proof. He wished again that he could remember what happened the last time they were together but it was like the night never happened.

Luke took a deep breath and grabbed hold of the doorknob. He pushed the door open and stepped inside. He hesitated at the entry to look around the bank. Boss Hogg was working at his desk while Laura was finishing a transaction with Miz Tizdale. This was not the place for a sensitive conversation.

Laura's heart raced when she saw Luke enter. She knew they had to be careful. She couldn't believe he was actually here. She looked behind him but there was no sign of Bo. He must have escaped their scrutiny somehow and found a way to see her. It was proof of his deep love for her. He was taking a big risk. She was sure he would be punished because of his defiance.

Miz Tizdale smiled warmly when she turned to leave and saw Luke. "Hello, Luke. How are you?"

Luke smiled. "Afternoon, Miz Tizdale. I'm fine. How are you today."

"Oh, I'm just fine, Luke. I've got to get back to the Post Office. Say hello to that handsome uncle of yours."

"I will," Luke answered as he watched her leave.

Luke looked at Laura's expectant face. This wasn't going to be easy. He walked to the counter and gave her a small smile as he glanced over at Boss. He sure didn't want Boss to overhear any of this conversation. He would have to be careful of what he said and how he said it. This wasn't the time or place for an intimate conversation.

Laura saw the way Luke looked over at Boss. When she saw Boss look up with a scowl on his face, she immediately understood the need for subterfuge. Luke was obviously worried about Boss listening to them. She would protect him.

She said, "Good afternoon, Mr. Duke."

Luke was taken aback by Laura's formality. He wasn't sure what he expected but it wasn't that. Maybe he had set things straight the last time he saw her. Maybe she already knew that he didn't return her feelings. He wished he could know for sure and avoid talking to her again. But he couldn't be sure. As Uncle Jesse always told him, everything has its consequences. It was time to face up to them.

He followed her lead. "Good afternoon, Miss Dawson."

"What can I do for you today?" Laura asked, all business.

Luke leaned closer over the counter, lowered his voice and came straight to the point. "I think we need to talk but not here. Would you meet me at the Boar's Nest on Friday night?"

"Certainly," Laura whispered understanding the need for secrecy.

"About eight o'clock."

Laura nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"Good," Luke said. "I'll see you then."

Luke hesitated before quietly adding, "I'm really sorry about last Friday night."

"It wasn't your fault. I understand," Laura whispered. She knew he was just as upset and disappointed as she was that Bo had kept them apart. She wouldn't let Bo or any Duke stand between them again.

Luke studied Laura's face trying to get a clue as to what she was thinking and what might have transpired between the two of them the last time they were together. What wasn't his fault? What did he do or say? Laura's face was a mask of indifference, impossible to read. Luke sighed. He would have to wait until Friday to work this out.

"If you ain't got business here, be on your way," Boss called out, annoyed that he couldn't hear the conversation between Luke and Laura. "Don't be wasting my employee's time."

"I'm going," Luke answered.

As he turned to leave, Luke noticed Laura was still wearing the heart half around her neck. So things weren't over between them. He hadn't told her how he felt. He would have to return the other half of the broken heart. He felt bad when he realized his description of the heart was probably right. It wasn't two halves of one heart. It was two separate broken halves of hearts that could never be one. He knew he would be breaking Laura's heart and he felt deep regret for the pain he would cause even if he never did anything to encourage her feelings. He knew what it was like to be on that end of a breakup. He paused at the door and glanced back at Laura who was watching him intently. He nodded at her and left.

Laura slowly exhaled. The secrecy of their relationship was exhilarating. They had skillfully delivered their coded messages of love in front of Boss who was oblivious. It was thrilling. She could hardly wait until Friday night. She would be more careful this time. It had been a mistake to add the extra tranquilizer to his beer. It made him too difficult to manage. She wouldn't fail Luke this time. She would help him escape his family. He was depending on her. No one would stand in her way this time. She would be ready to start her new life with Luke.


	10. Fading to Black

_Thanks to everyone for reading and special thanks to those who took the time to comment. Once again, I don't own the characters, except for poor, crazy Laura, and I'm not making any money. So as Bette Davis would say, fasten your seatbelts. Things are about to get bumpy._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**Fading to Black**_

Bo parked the General Lee in front of the Boar's Nest at ten to eight on Friday night. He giggled when he glanced over at Luke who was nervously turning the small jewelry box in his hands. He suppressed his laugh when Luke shot him a menacing look.

"There ain't nothing funny about this, Bo," Luke said miserably.

"Sorry," Bo answered. "But you've been a nervous wreck all day and now you're sitting there like you're on your way to your execution. It ain't gonna be that bad. Just talk to her. Tell her straight out you're not interested. She'll get over it."

"That's easier said than done," Luke answered. "It's hard telling someone you don't care about them. Maybe even harder than hearing it sometimes."

"I doubt that, Luke. I'd much rather be on the giving end than on the receiving end. But she ain't gonna stop stalking you till you set her straight."

Luke cringed. "I wish you'd stop using that word. It ain't that bad. She ain't stalking me."

"Yes she is and she ain't gonna stop till you tell her to. I can tell you exactly what you should say to her."

"That's okay, Bo. I know what to say. It just ain't gonna be easy saying it. I don't need your advice."

"I guess not," Bo said with the beginning of a small grin. "You've been dumped enough times to have the words memorized. 'It ain't you, Luke, it's me…'"

"Bo…"

"All right, all right," Bo quickly responded, recognizing the warning tone in his cousin's voice. "But, I will offer you one piece of advice whether you want it or not, 'cause you do need it."

"What's that?" Luke asked reluctantly.

"Be sure to look before you sit down," Bo answered with a grin.

"We don't know she was the one who put the glass in here," Luke said, failing to see the humor.

"And we don't know she wasn't so be careful where you sit," Bo insisted.

Luke shook his head. "All right, Bo. I'll look before I sit but I don't think I'm the one who's gonna get hurt tonight. Considering Laura is still wearing that heart, it doesn't look like I told her nothing different last time we were here. I don't know if I told her something to lead her on. Now I have to tell her that I don't feel the way she does. I ain't looking forward to hurting her."

"I know, Luke," Bo said seriously. Trying to lighten the mood, he added, "But you better put an end to it tonight before she's sending out wedding invitations."

When Luke didn't even smile, Bo patted his cousin's shoulder. "Lighten up, Luke. It'll be okay. You'll tell her how you feel or don't feel and she'll get over it. It's not like she was really dating you. People break up all the time and then get over it."

"I guess you're right," Luke answered.

"And Luke…"

"What?"

"Don't drink too much tonight."

"I ain't planning on drinking more than one or two watered down beers," Luke assured his cousin. "I sure don't want a repeat performance of last week."

Bo smiled. "Me neither. Come on. Let's go inside. I'm meeting Marylee and I don't want to be late. She sure was mad about me leaving her last week."

Bo and Luke climbed out of the General. As they were walking to the entrance, Luke said, "Sorry about last week."

"I know, cousin," Bo said as he wrapped his arm around Luke's shoulder. "Forget it."

As soon as they were inside, Bo said, "Good luck. I see Marylee so I'll see you later, much later. Behavior yourself."

Luke watched Bo make his way to the other side of the room. He looked around for Laura but didn't see her. He found a seat at the bar. Daisy brought a beer over to him.

"Hi, sugar. Laura ain't here yet. Why don't you grab a table in the back while there are still a few? You'll want some privacy when you talk to her. And Luke, easy on the beers tonight. I'm gonna be counting them starting with this one."

Luke picked up his beer as he stood. "Thanks, Daisy. Don't worry. I'm planning on keeping my wits tonight. A couple of these are my limit. A table in the back sounds like a good idea. I sure hope she doesn't make a scene. Maybe we should've done this in private somewhere."

"No way, Luke," Daisy answered. "She's less likely to make a scene in public. And you don't want to give her the wrong idea by being alone with her somewhere."

"I hope you're right. If you see her come in, let her know where I am."

Daisy leaned across the bar to kiss Luke's cheek. "I will."

Luke found a quiet table in the corner to wait for Laura. At precisely eight o'clock, he saw her making her way through the crowd with a glass of beer in her hand. He noticed again that she looked softer with her hair down and wearing jeans. He might've even found her attractive in a subtle way if the circumstances hadn't been so bizarre. She looked vulnerable, which made Luke feel worse for what he was about to do. When she got to the table, he stood to greet her and pull out a chair.

"It's so nice to see you, Luke. I was afraid that your family would keep you away," Laura said as she sat at the table. "But I see Bo is here to keep an eye on you."

Puzzled, Luke said, "We keep an eye out for each other but Bo's busy tonight with Marylee."

Laura glanced over at Bo and Marylee. Maybe this would be easier than she thought. Bo was sure to be preoccupied with his pretty date. She wouldn't miss this opportunity. She sat contently taking in Luke's presence, thrilled to be alone with him even though they were in a crowded bar with his cousin nearby.

Luke knew there was no sense delaying or making small talk. He said, "I want to apologize again for last week. I don't remember drinking so much but I guess I lost count. I'm ashamed to admit that I don't remember a whole lot of what we said to each other."

Laura kept smiling serenely. "Words aren't necessary between us."

"They are necessary. We need to set things straight," Luke said, looking down at his beer as he tried to find the right words.

Laura leaned over and placed her index finger on Luke's lips, startling him. She said, "Shh…I know how you feel. I understand."

Luke shook his head, flustered. "I don't think you do. I don't remember what happened last week. I don't remember what I said so we've got to start again. I'm really sorry."

"I love you, Luke. I know you feel the same," Laura said confidently. "We don't need to say anything else."

Luke leaned forward, trying again to remember what happened last week but it was lost. He said, "I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way. We hardly know each other. It takes time to develop feelings like that. I'm sorry if I said something last week that made you think that I felt the same way. I'm sorry but I don't remember."

Laura smiled. "I know you're only saying that because you're afraid of your family. You're afraid of what they'll do to you because they don't approve of us. But it will be okay. I can help you get away from them."

Luke stared at Laura in disbelief. He couldn't imagine where she got those ideas. It couldn't have been something he said even if he had too much to drink. This was going to be harder than he thought. She wasn't listening to him. He was saying one thing and she was hearing something else. She believed his family was keeping them apart.

He took another mouthful of beer as he sat back in his chair trying to figure out how to get through to her. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the small box containing the heart. He slid it across the table to Laura.

Laura picked up the box and opened it, surprised to see the other half of the heart. She looked intently at Luke.

"I'm sorry but I can't accept this gift," he said.

"It's because of them isn't it? Your uncle told you to give it back, didn't he?" Laura demanded, showing the first hint of anger.

"He did," Luke admitted and then quickly added, "but I already knew I had to give it back, Laura. We don't know each other well enough to be giving an intimate gift like this."

Laura could see that Luke was becoming stressed. She would have to keep her emotions under control for his sake. Just the mention of his family was enough to upset him. They had too much control over him even when they weren't at this side. Bo was in the bar and his presence was contributing to Luke's stress. He was afraid that Bo was watching them.

Laura knew that Luke needed to relax but he wasn't going to be able to do that without a little help. She had the bottle of Rohypnol in her purse. She wouldn't make the same mistake of giving him too much like the last time. One little pill would do—just enough to take the edge off, make him more compliant. He needed to let go of his fears and stop resisting her. It was for his own good. She opened her bag under the table and felt around its contents. She felt the cold metal of the small revolver that fit easily in her hand. If she needed it, she wouldn't hesitate to use the gun but it wasn't what she was searching for. She finally found the small bottle of Rohypnol and carefully removed a small white pill. She would find an opportunity to put it in Luke's beer.

Luke was at a loss. This wasn't going well. He was becoming frustrated. It didn't seem to matter what he said. Laura was hearing what she wanted to hear. She kept staring at him with that wide-eyed innocent expression that he couldn't even begin to understand belied her inner thoughts. He needed to get away from those penetrating eyes for a few moments so he could think. He startled her as he suddenly stood, causing her to drop the small pill.

He said, "I'll get us a couple more beer. Be right back."

When he was gone, Laura searched the floor for the roofie but couldn't find it in the dimly lit corner. She quickly removed another pill from the bottle and waited for Luke to return with the beers.

When Luke got to the bar, Daisy asked, "How's it going, sugar?"

"Not so good"

"Is she very upset?" Daisy asked compassionately

"That's just it, Daisy," Luke said, dumbfounded. "She ain't upset at all. She doesn't seem to believe me when I tell her I don't love her. Give me a couple more beers, please."

Daisy frowned. "I thought you were going easy on the beers tonight."

"I am," Luke answered. "This is my second one and that's it for the night. The other one is for her. She ain't listening to me, Daisy."

"Try a little harder," Daisy said as she handed two beers to her cousin. "Go easy on these."

"I am trying hard, Daisy. I might as well be talking to a brick wall—or Bo."

Daisy laughed. "It can't be bad as that."

Luke allowed himself a small grin. "Just about. I best be getting back for round two."

Luke returned to the table, hesitating before he sat down to check his chair for any sharp objects. He almost laughed at himself for letting Bo spook him like that. Of course the chair was clear. He sat down and handed a beer to Laura.

Laura knocked the jewelry box with the heart off the table as she reached for her beer. When Luke reached down to pick it up, she quickly slipped the pill in his beer. It dissolved into the foamy head without a trace. Luke handed her the box but she placed it down in front of him.

"It's yours," she said. "I won't take it back. I know you really want to keep it. You don't have to be afraid of your family. You can get away from them. I'll help. I know what it's like to be controlled like that. There are ways to get away from them. I know. I made my family go away."

Not liking the sound of that, Luke said, "I don't want my family to go away." He hesitated before adding, "I thought your parents passed away."

"So they did," Laura said without emotion.

Laura looked content, almost serene as she stared lovingly at Luke. It gave him a chill. He sat back in his chair to get a little distance, almost as if he actually felt the icy coldness of her response. What did she mean by that?

"I know you really love me," she said with invincible knowledge.

Luke stared at Laura in disbelief. Bo was right. Something wasn't right with her. She wasn't making any sense. She was oblivious to anything but her own unrealistic thoughts. He knew this wouldn't be easy but she was making it impossible. He picked up his beer and drank for a few minutes trying to figure out how to get through to Laura.

He tried again. "Laura, we don't even know each other. We're not in love."

"I believe in love at first sight," Laura answered with a smile. And then she repeated, "I know you really love me."

As Luke looked at Laura, her face started to lose focus. It seemed to float in front of him. He closed his eyes hoping the dizziness would pass but the spinning felt worse. When he opened his eyes again, Laura was still smiling at him. The room appeared distorted with people moving in slow motion and mumbling incoherent words. It was hard to think straight.

Laura leaned in close and whispered, "Don't you feel better now, my love? More relaxed. Everything will be all right. I promise. Let's go."

"Where're we going?" Luke asked slowly, trying to focus.

"Home."

"Good…I want…to go…home."

Luke stumbled as he stood knocking over his chair and nearly falling. Bo saw from across the room and hurried over to his cousin.

"Luke, are you okay?" Bo asked as he grabbed his cousin's arm to steady him. Luke swayed in his tight grasp. When he saw the state Luke was in and the four empty beer glasses on the table, he said, "I can't believe you did this again."

"I'm fine," Luke mumbled.

"You ain't fine. You're drunk again," Bo said with disgust. "But you ain't gonna spoil another night for me and Marylee."

When Bo turned to Laura to apologize, she was gone. He grabbed Luke's arm and said, "Come on, Luke. At least you got rid of Laura Dawson."

Luke allowed himself to be led outside by Bo. He didn't have any choice even if he did want to resist. He felt powerless and confused enough to just do what he was told. When they got to the stockcar, Bo leaned Luke against the passenger door.

Laura watched Bo and Luke from between two nearby parked cars considering her options. She wasn't going to let Bo ruin her plans this time. She felt in her purse for the small, fist-sized gun. She would use it if she had to but it would be risky with people going in and out of the Boar's Nest. She would have to choose her moment carefully. She moved closer to listen to what Bo was saying. His voice was angry. She would protect Luke from him if she had to regardless of the risks.

"Luke, I ain't ruining another night with Marylee because of you. She was mad enough last time. She's not going to keep giving me another chance so I ain't taking you home," Bo said with annoyance. "I can't believe you did this again after last time. You can't be making a habit of this."

"S…s…sorry," Luke muttered.

"You and me both."

"I don't feel too good," Luke said. "Head hurts."

"You ain't got nobody to blame but yourself," Bo answered without sympathy. "You can sleep it off this time here in the General. I'll drive us both home later."

"I…ain't…drunk," Luke slurred.

"You are. Sleep it off," Bo said again with annoyance.

Luke nodded although he wasn't following what Bo was saying except that he should sleep in the car. Bo was angry but Luke didn't know why. He tried to do as he was told and pulled on the door handle to open it.

Exasperated, Bo said, "What are you doing, Luke? You know the doors are welded shut. Go through the window."

Irritated, Bo shook his head. He said, "I ain't gonna struggle with you. Get in yourself. Marylee is waiting for me and I ain't got time for this. I'll see you later."

Bo turned his back and headed for the entrance to the bar. He crossed a few feet in front of Laura without noticing her. She relaxed her tight grip on the gun. It was best to let him go inside. It was too risky. There would be other opportunities. She needed time to rescue Luke. As soon as Bo was inside, she emerged from the shadows. She hurried over to Luke as he struggled to get into the General. The drug would be at the height of its effects within a couple of hours and then she had few more hours while it wore off. She needed to act fast.

Luke leaned back against the stockcar when Laura grabbed his arm. "Come on," she said. "I'm here to help you."

The face floating before him was familiar. "I…need to get…in."

"No. You need to come with me," a voice insisted.

"Bo…"

"Forget Bo. He's very angry with you. He doesn't want you ruining his night. He doesn't want you ruining his life. He wants you to go away. He doesn't care about you. You heard him."

Luke tried to remember what Bo said but he couldn't think straight. He knew Bo was angry but he wasn't sure why. He tried hard to focus on what Laura was saying. Bo did say he was ruining something, although he wasn't sure what.

"I want to…go home," Luke finally managed. He needed to be someplace that felt safe and secure. He wanted to go home. He needed to go home.

"I'll take you home," Laura said as she urgently pulled on Luke's arm.

When he didn't move, she added, "You want to go home, don't you?"

"Yes," Luke answered.

"I'll take you home. Come with me," Laura said intently. She wrapped her arm around Luke's waist and pulled him away from the General Lee. She awkwardly guided him to her car as he leaned against her for support. She opened the door and helped Luke into the passenger seat before hurrying around to the driver's seat. When she pulled out of the parking space, she forced herself to drive slowly out to the road. She didn't want to attract attention.

Laura was euphoric. She glanced over at Luke, absorbing his presence. She finally succeeded in rescuing him from his family. She did it. He belonged to her now. She would keep him safe. No one would take him away from her. It might take time to break the sick emotional control his family had over him but she had time. She had all the time in the world.

Luke leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. He needed to rest just for a while. Maybe he would be able to think straight. He wanted to go home. Laura said she was taking him home. But it didn't feel right. He struggled to stay awake but it was a losing battle. As they drove into the darkness of the night, his world faded to black.


	11. Powerless

The characters from the Dukes of Hazzard don't belong to me and I'm not profiting from this story. Thanks to everyone for reading and special thanks to those who have commented. It keeps me writing.

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**Powerless**_

Laura parked her car in the garage behind the old mansion. The automatic door securely locked behind them with a loud resonance. The prolonged vibration caused Luke to stir. Laura reached over, running her fingers along his face. He instinctively moved away as he slowly fought his way to consciousness. The overhead florescent lights hurt his eyes when he forced them open, causing his head to pound. He shielded his eyes with his arm as he tried to make the world come into focus. He sensed Laura's presence before he actually looked over and saw her sitting beside him.

"Where are we?" Luke asked, trying to fight his way out of the fog the enveloped his mind. He couldn't hold onto a coherent thought.

"We're home. Come on, darling. Time to go inside."

"We're home?" Luke asked as he gazed around the garage. Nothing looked familiar but his head hurt too much to try to make sense of it.

Laura got out of the car and went around to the passenger side. She opened the door and reached in to take Luke's hand. "Let's go."

"Where?" Luke asked, not at all sure he wanted to go anywhere with Laura. There was something about her that gave him a chill but he didn't know what. It was just on the edge of his awareness, just beyond his grasp. It was nearby like an elusive shadow.

"You want to go to bed, don't you?" Laura asked calmly although he heart was beating wildly. She had to get Luke inside.

Luke nodded, immediately regretting the sudden movement. The garage began to spin. He mumbled, "Tired. Don't feel so good."

"I know. Let's go to bed. I've got everything ready for us. You don't want to stay here all night, do you?"

Luke shook his head. He knew that much was true. He didn't want to stay where he was. He knew he needed to get out of there although he didn't understand what was making him apprehensive. He needed to go home. Laura said they were home but it didn't look like home. He struggled to get out of the car as she pulled his arm. When he was finally out, he leaned against the car trying to get his bearings. Laura wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him away from the car. She guided him through the passageway that led from the garage to the house. Once inside, Luke leaned against the counter in the dimly lit kitchen as Laura went into the pantry. This wasn't home. Something was wrong.

Laura moved the bags of flour on the shelf and pulled the lever to open the hidden door. She had prepared the way earlier in anticipation of Luke's arrival. Lanterns lit the two corridors that led to their room. She knew this would be their special night, the beginning of their life together. She had everything ready for Luke. She put her arm around Luke's waist again to guide him through the concealed doorway. He hesitated but then went with her. He wanted to go home. She said they were going home. They slowly walked down the narrow hall that led to the subterranean basement. She had left the second doorway open to speed their passage.

Luke slowed his pace in the confines of the narrow hallway. It felt like the cement walls were closing in on him. His apprehension increased as he looked down the passageway for a way out. Laura felt his resistance. She tightened her grasp and urged him forward.

"Come on, my love. We're almost there," she said.

"Where?" Luke asked again.

"To our special place," Laura cajoled. When Luke still hesitated, she added, "You can't stay here."

Luke nodded. He didn't want to stay where he was. He was feeling claustrophobic in the tight space. The walls were too close and the ceiling was barely above his head. He allowed Laura to guide him again.

"There are some steps here. You need to be very careful," Laura cautioned when she came to the entrance of the subterranean basement. "They're a little steep. I wouldn't want you to fall and get hurt."

Luke did his best to focus on descending the steps. He had the feeling he should be heading up rather than down going down steps but his sense of direction had abandoned him. He stumbled on the last step but Laura grabbed him, steadying him before he fell. When he leaned against the wall, Laura began to pull on him again. He resisted but she pulled him away from the wall. She needed to get him to their room before the drug wore off. It should last till morning when mixed with the beers but she needed to be cautious just in case it didn't.

"Where are we?" Luke asked, trying to see down the dimly lit corridor. Laura heard the stress in his voice and knew she had to hurry.

"I told you we're home," Laura answered with annoyance. When she saw the uncertainty in Luke's eyes, she said more gently, "We're home. Come on. We're almost there. You don't need to worry. I'll take care of everything."

"Home," Luke repeated. Confused, he looked around the stone hallway. "Uncle Jesse…"

"Don't worry, my love. Your uncle isn't here. He can't hurt you anymore. I won't let him. He'll never find you. None of them will."

Luke tried to make sense of what Laura was saying but he didn't understand. He allowed her to lead him down the corridor to the room at the end. A soft golden light escaped from the door. Laura pushed it open and stood in the threshold with Luke, committing the moment to memory. She had been waiting for this all her life. She was here with the man she loved and he loved her in return. They would love each other forever. This was a perfect moment that she wished could last forever. She would make it last forever.

Luke entered the room wanting to escape the narrow corridor. He was vaguely aware that they had entered a bedroom but it didn't look like the bedroom he shared with Bo. It wasn't home. There was one large king sized bed rather than the two twin beds. But Laura kept telling him he was home. He needed to rest. Maybe he would be able to think more clearly if he could close his eyes for a little while. He had never felt as exhausted as he did now. His arms and legs were heavy. It took all his effort to stand. He was grateful for the arms that were holding him up. He couldn't take another step on his own.

The quilt with the small rose pattern was already carefully folded down to the foot of the bed. Several soft pillows were neatly arranged against the tall mahogany headboard. The white sheets appeared warm and inviting to Luke, a good place to rest until he could think clearly. He gathered his strength and took a step towards the bed. He needed to lie down before he fell down.

Laura smiled when Luke moved towards the bed. He wanted this as much as she did. She guided him the rest of the way and helped him sit on the edge of the bed. She left him for a moment to light the red candles that were arranged on the tables and shelves throughout the room. A slight scent of roses soon filled the room. Instead of being soothing, the fragrance made Luke uneasier. Something was nagging at his mind but he couldn't grasp it. It was just beyond his reach.

"Make yourself comfortable," Laura said, startling Luke from his thoughts. "I'll help you."

Laura kneeled down in front of Luke and pulled off his boots. She reached up and pulled the snaps open on his shirt. She sat beside him and ran her hand across his bare chest. Luke tried to move away feeling uncomfortable at her cold touch on his skin.

"No," he muttered.

"It's all right. Relax," Laura said softly, as she pulled off his shirt. She gently pushed him back against the pillows. "You need to rest"

Luke was powerless to resist although it didn't feel right. He knew he should try to get up but he didn't have the energy. He wanted to sleep. The softness of the pillows was soothing. He wanted his head to stop hurting. He closed his eyes. He felt Laura's breath on his face when she moved beside him on the bed. Her hands were moving on his body in soft caresses. Something was wrong but he couldn't figure out what it was. He wanted her to stop but he was powerless. He couldn't form the words or find the strength to push her away. He felt her fingers running through his hair. He tried to sit up but she pushed him back down into the soft pillows that felt good against his aching head. He felt her weight on him, oppressively pushing down as she gently touched him. The conflicting emotions and feelings were confusing. He wanted to go home.

Luke couldn't resist any more. He had nothing left. He closed his eyes and drifted back to unconsciousness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo wrapped his arm around Marylee's shoulder as he walked her through the parking lot. When they arrived at her car, he asked, "Are you sure you've got to go home? It's barely midnight."

"I've got to work tomorrow morning. I've already stayed later than I planned. I had a great time, Bo."

"Me too," Bo answered as he leaned down to kiss Marylee.

After a moment, Marylee gently pulled back. Bo opened her car door and watched her get into the driver's seat. He said, "I'll call. Drive safe."

Bo watched Marylee's car disappear down the road before heading over to the General Lee. He hoped Luke was in better shape than he was three hours ago. At least it was late and Uncle Jesse would be sleeping when they got home. They could probably avoid their uncle tonight although the morning might be a whole other story, if it was anything like last week. It wasn't like Luke to drink so much but he was stressed over Laura. If she hadn't gotten the message tonight from Luke, Bo would make it his business to set her straight. It was time her obsession with his cousin ended.

As he approached the General, Bo didn't see Luke in the front seat. He leaned in the window and looked in the back expecting to find his cousin sleeping. He was surprised that Luke wasn't there either. Bo sighed, hoping that Luke didn't go back inside for another drink. He hadn't seen him all night but it was crowded and he was enjoying Marylee's company. He headed back inside to look for his cousin.

Bo looked around the bar but didn't see Luke. He went into the men's room but Luke wasn't there either. When he saw Daisy clearing the corner table where Luke and Laura had sat, he went over to her and asked, "Have you seen Luke?"

"I haven't seen him since he went out with you earlier. When you came back in alone, I thought he got a ride home."

"I left him in the General to sleep it off but he ain't there now."

"Sleep what off?" Daisy asked. "He hardly had anything to drink, just two beers at the most."

"He had more than that," Bo answered. "There were four classes at the table and I don't know if he had any more before he sat there."

"He didn't, Bo. He sat down with the one beer I gave him and then he got two more, one for him and one for Laura. He wasn't drunk. He didn't get any more to drink. I'm sure of it. He had two watered down beers and that's all. I was talking to him and he was fine a half hour before I saw him leaving with you."

Puzzled, Bo said, "He sure acted drunk. He was unsteady and slurring his words. He couldn't walk a straight line and he sure was confused."

"I'm telling you, Bo, Luke wasn't drunk. I kept an eye on him. Do you think he might be sick?" Daisy asked with concern.

Bo hadn't even considered that. "I don't know. He did say his head hurt but trying to talk to that girl would give anyone a headache."

"I saw Laura leave just before you went outside with him so I figured that he set her straight and then he went home."

"He didn't go home," Bo answered with the first twinge of worry that something might be wrong. "I left him by the General. I told him to sleep it off 'cause I wasn't going home early again." When Daisy gave him a disbelieving look, he quickly added, "I was having a nice time with Marylee. Besides, I figured Uncle Jesse would be mad if Luke came home drunk again. It'd be better for everyone if he slept it off some."

"It'd be better for you. You left him sleeping?" Daisy asked.

"Not exactly," Bo answered, beginning to feel guilt as well.

"Not exactly? What does that mean?"

"It means I left him standing by the General. He was having trouble getting in so I left him."

Daisy stared at Bo in disbelief. "You just left him there? How could you do that, Bo?"

"I guess I was annoyed at him. Marylee was waiting inside and Luke was trying to open the door with the handle of all things." The explanation sounded poor even to Bo.

"He was that confused?" Daisy asked. "Something ain't right here."

"No it ain't," Bo agreed. It wasn't right and he should've realized that earlier.

"Maybe he did get a ride home," Daisy said hopefully although she didn't believe Luke would leave without telling them. "I'll call home and see if he's there."

"Don't do that, Daisy. You'll wake Uncle Jesse and I don't want him to get mad at Luke if he went home without telling us or worrying him if Luke ain't there. I'll go home and check. Luke's probably in bed sleeping."

"Call me and let me know," Daisy said. "I can't leave here for a couple of hours yet."

"I will. Don't worry. I'm sure he's there," Bo answered although he wasn't at all sure.

Daisy smiled. "Give him a smack for me for making us worry."

Bo laughed. "I'll leave the smacking to you. Luke won't hit you back."

Daisy stood at the door and watched Bo climb into the General Lee. The uneasy feeling of worry settled inside her. She prayed Bo would be calling soon with good news. She went back to cleaning the tables to keep busy until she heard from Bo. As she wiped the corner table, she noticed a white pill on the floor. She picked it up and examined it. It wasn't an aspirin. It looked more like a prescription drug. She went behind the bar and placed the pill in a shot glass. She would keep it in case it was important and someone came looking for it. She placed it on the shelf under the register and waited for Bo's call.


	12. Worries in the Night

_Sorry about the longer than usual delay between chapters but things got a little busy with the beginning of the school year. Thanks again for reading and special thanks to those who took the time to comment. The boys don't belong to me, only crazy Laura is mine. If only it were the other way around. _

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**Worries in the Night**_

Daisy dodged Bo as she carried the freshly brewed pot of coffee over to the kitchen table to fill her uncle's cup. Jesse nodded his thanks. Daisy worried that he looked exhausted. She had roused him from a sound sleep fifteen minutes earlier. The older man was immediately alert as he always was when woken in the middle of the night to deal with a crisis or care for a sick child. She could've let him sleep till morning but she knew there'd be hell to pay if Luke wasn't home by then and they hadn't told him about their worries. As she turned to return the pot to the stove, Bo nearly bumped into her again. She quickly pulled the pot to the side to prevent it from spilling on her agitated cousin.

"Bo…"

"Sorry, Daisy. I didn't see you," Bo mumbled as he resumed his pacing.

Jesse frowned as he watched his two kids fretting, wishing the third was there with them. Daisy was trying to keep busy fussing around the stove while Bo was pacing back and forth across the kitchen quickly covering the area over and over again with his long strides. It was time to take control.

"Daisy, Bo, come sit down," Jesse said firmly, leaving no room for arguement. "We may be worrying for nothing. The sun ain't even gonna be up for another hour. Luke might be home any minute."

Daisy sat next to her uncle. "You really think so, Uncle Jesse?" she asked hopefully.

"He's an adult. I ain't happy that he ain't called but he could be home soon," Jesse answered, trying to assure his niece although he didn't believe that Luke would stay out and worry them like this. Luke knew better. Jesse knew instinctively that something wasn't right. Luke was in some kind of trouble.

"I don't think he's gonna be home any time soon," Bo muttered from across the kitchen.

Jesse looked intently at his youngest nephew. He recognized the guilt that was behind the worry. He said more gruffly than he intended, "All right, Bo. Out with it. I want an explanation and I want it now. I know I ain't heard the whole story yet. Daisy wouldn't have gotten me out of my warm bed in the middle of the night and we wouldn't be sittin' here in the kitchen worryin' about Luke if he was just late getting home. In fact, you'd be doing everything you could to cover for him iffn' that was the case. You sure wouldn't be waking me up. And I thought I told you to sit down."

Bo stopped pacing and sat heavily in the chair opposite his uncle. "He ain't coming home, Uncle Jesse. He wasn't in any shape to go anywhere on his own…including home."

Jesse looked seriously at his youngest. "I think you need to explain what you mean by that. What kind of shape was Luke in?"

Bo sighed. He didn't want to tell his uncle that Luke had gotten drunk again but he didn't have a choice. "Uncle Jesse, Luke had too much to drink. He wasn't in much better shape than he was last week when I brought him home. I left him by the General around nine and told him to sleep it off but he wasn't there when I got back."

"And what time was that?" Jesse asked gruffly.

"A little after midnight."

"If he was in such bad shape, why'd you leave him for three hours?" Jesse asked.

Bo was already consumed with guilt before the accusation from his uncle. "I thought he'd be okay if he slept for a while in the General."

"You left him sleeping?"

"Not exactly," Bo answered. He added reluctantly, "He was having trouble climbing in the General. He even tried to open the door using the handle. I guess I was annoyed at him. I wanted to get back to Marylee so I told him to get in himself and I left him standing there."

"You just left him there?" Jesse asked incredulously.

Bo hung his head. "I know I shouldn't have but I thought he'd just sleep it off in the back seat. I thought he was too drunk to go anywhere."

Jesse shook his head. "Well you was wrong."

Daisy had been listening quietly to the exchange between her uncle and cousin but it was time to set things straight. She said with certainty, "Luke wasn't drunk, Uncle Jesse."

Jesse looked at her intently. "Are you sure, sweetheart? Bo seems to think he was. Sound like he was acting drunk."

"I'm sure, Uncle Jesse. He only had two watered down beers. It takes a lot more than that to get drunk on anything Boss serves up at the Boar's Nest. I kept on eye on him and he was just fine when I talked to him at 8:30. He wasn't drunk. He said he was only having the two beers."

"Well, he wasn't fine at nine o'clock," Bo insisted. "He was unsteady on his feet and slurring his words. He almost fell down. He wasn't making a whole lot of sense." Before his uncle could comment, Bo added, "And I'm sorry I left him. I was mad that he'd been drinking again and I didn't want to ruin another night with Marylee. But I should've at least checked on him. I couldn't be more sorry."

"I don't care how he acted, Bo. He wasn't drunk. He wasn't drinking. Maybe he was sick," Daisy said with growing concern.

Bo tried to calm his cousin. "I don't think he was sick, Daisy. It wasn't like he wasn't feeling well. You said he was fine when you talked to him."

Jesse considered what was being said. "Something don't add up here. It don't make no kind of sense that Luke would be in the same predicament two weeks in a row. It ain't like him to make the same mistake twice. He didn't think he drank much last week and Daisy says he wasn't drunk this time either. If he wasn't drunk and he ain't sick, it must be something else. It sounds like maybe he took some kind of drug. That might explain his behavior."

"Luke wouldn't take no kind of drug, Uncle Jesse," Bo said quickly, coming to his cousin's defense. "I'd bet my life on it."

"Now calm down, Bo. I ain't saying Luke would take drugs on purpose. I know he wouldn't."

"But maybe he would take them not on purpose," Daisy interjected, understanding where her uncle was headed. "Laura could've slipped something into his drink if she got mad at him. I don't trust her for nothing. And she was with him last week too when this happened. I found a little white pill on the floor when I was cleaning up. It was right near the table where Luke and Laura were sitting. Maybe she dropped it."

"What kind of pill was it?" Bo asked anxiously.

"I don't know but it looked like it might've been a prescription. I put it aside in case someone came looking for it."

"Good girl, Daisy," Jesse said. "Maybe Doc Appleby will be able to tell us what it is. I don't know if it will mean anything or if it has anything to do with Luke but it's worth looking into."

When Daisy started to get up, Jesse gently took hold of her arm. "Now hold on, girl. Give the doc time to wake up. Luke might still be home any time and the pill you found may have nothing to do with him. We don't know for sure that Luke was drugged. We don't need to be waking the doc up in the middle of the night."

Daisy slowly sat down. "I guess you're right, Uncle Jesse. But it's the only explanation that makes sense. Maybe we should try to call Laura and see if Luke is with her."

"It don't seem likely that Luke would go with her," Jesse answered. "Not by choice any way. He was planning on setting her straight. Do you know if he did that?"

"I know he was trying," Daisy said. "But he said she wasn't listening to him."

"But he didn't leave with her," Bo interjected. "She disappeared when I came over to help him. Maybe she finally understood that Luke don't want nothing to do with her. I didn't see her go and I didn't see her outside."

"I didn't see her either after you left with Luke," Daisy said.

"All right," Jesse said. "Laura left around the same time Bo took Luke outside. It's possible she met up with him after Bo left since it don't sound like she was giving up easy on the idea of her and Luke. Maybe she gave Luke a ride. If he was confused enough like you say, he might've gone with her."

"I bet you're right, Uncle Jesse," Bo exclaimed. "Luke sure was confused enough to go with her. I never should've left him alone with that crazy girl lurking around."

"All right," Jesse soothed. "We don't know any of this for sure. We don't know if Luke went with her."

"I'll call her," Daisy offered. "Dang. Luke said she ain't got a phone. We can't call and see if Luke's there."

Bo stood up abruptly. "I'm going over there then."

"Now just hold on," Jesse admonished. "You can't just go banging on her door in the middle of the night."

"But, Uncle Jesse—"

"No buts, Bo. We don't know that Luke is with her. He could've wandered off anywhere or gotten a ride to a friend's house. We need to check with Cooter. It's possible he's over there or at the garage."

"Uncle Jesse, Luke might need us," Daisy almost pleaded.

Jesse leaned over to pat his niece's arm. "I have no doubt of that, Daisy girl. But we gotta go about this logically if we're gonna help Luke. We need to make sure he ain't sleeping it off at Cooter's. We can't just barge into Laura's house either. You need to get back to the Boar's Nest to get that pill so we can take it to Doc Appleby. And while we're waiting for the sun to come up and do all that, we'll drive around and look for Luke. He might've just found some place to sit down when he couldn't get into the General. For all we know he might be sleeping somewhere out behind the Boar's Nest if he's in as bad shape as he was last week. If we don't find him, we'll go to Laura's house."

Bo and Daisy saw the logic in their uncle's words. It eased some of their fears. It was good to have him in charge with a plan of action. With any luck, Luke would be sleeping it off somewhere behind the Boar's Nest oblivious to the fact that he wasn't home in his own bed and they'd be able to tease him mercilessly after their uncle got through bawling him out for being irresponsible. After that, they'd hug him tight and not let him out of their sight for a long time.


	13. Nightmares

_Once again, they don't belong to me and I'm not making any profit from this story. _

_Thanks once again reading and special thanks for reviewing. It's always good to know someone is reading and enjoying._

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_**Nightmares**_

Luke stood still in the fog, searching for a way out. But the fog was everywhere. It engulfed him. It was so thick that he couldn't even see his boots when he looked down. He felt like he was suffocating in the thick mist. His pulse raced and his heart pounded loudly in his chest. His breath came in short gasps. There was something out there in the fog. There was a presence. Something he knew he had to get away from. It was a dark, oppressive thing following every move he made. Each time he moved away, it followed him deeper into the fog, deeper into the darkness.

When an icy cold hand reached out of the fog and grasped his arm, Luke bolted upright in bed. Slowly, he came to the realization that he had been having a nightmare. He took a deep breath and rubbed his hand across his face. It was just a dream. The feeling of relief was short lived. Even in the darkness, the room didn't feel right. The dimensions felt off. And it was quiet, too quiet. There weren't any familiar sounds—the wind in the trees, crickets, birds in the early morning. Nothing. Dead quiet. Except for his breathing.

Luke's brain tried to make sense of where he was but he felt disoriented. He could feel the slight spinning of the room. His head was pounding and he was nauseous. As his eyes adjusted to the dimness, he saw a lantern on the other side of the bed. The flame was turned down to a low flicker but he was able to make out shadows in the room. His stomach turned even more when he came to another realization. He didn't know where he was. He was in bed but he wasn't in his bedroom.

Luke tried to control the panic that was taking hold. He didn't know where he was and he didn't remember how he got here. He needed to clear his head. When he leaned over to turn up the light, he was startled by the touch of a warm body lying beside him. He hadn't realized that he wasn't alone. A woman was sleeping next to him. Dark hair fell across her face, obscuring her features and adding to his confusion.

Gently, Luke pushed the hair from the woman's face. Even in the dimness of the room, he recognized Laura Dawson. He couldn't understand how he could be in bed with her. He remembered that he was in the Boar's Nest with her. He remembered giving her back the gold heart. He remembered that she wasn't listening to him when he told her that he didn't return her feelings. He didn't remember anything else after that. He couldn't imagine how he got here, wherever here was, in bed with her. It was wrong. To add to his misery, he felt ashamed that he had let this happen when he didn't care about Laura. He shouldn't be here.

Laura stirred. When she opened her eyes and saw Luke looking down at her, she smiled. She said softly, "Good morning, my love."

Luke cringed. This wasn't good. "Good morning," he muttered, not knowing what else to say.

Laura sat up, letting the covers fall down. Luke began to look away until he saw she was wearing a silk nightgown. Relieved, Luke looked back at her, searching her face for clues. She reached over to the lantern and turned up the light illuminating the room.

Luke gazed around the small room, taking in the details. It seemed to be a bedroom. There were heavy drapes on the wall nearest his side of the bed. No light was coming through. He realized that he didn't have any idea what time it was. He looked around but there weren't any clocks in the room. Judging by the lack of natural light, it appeared to be night.

"Do you know what time it is?" he asked quietly.

Laura looked at the fine gold watch on her wrist. "It's nearly twelve o'clock."

"Midnight?" Luke asked, surprised at the passage of several hours he didn't remember. "It's late. I've got to be getting home."

"Not midnight," Laura answered. "Noon. And you are home, silly."

"Noon?" Luke said with alarm. "I've been here all night?"

"Of course you have," Laura answered casually.

Laura climbed out of bed and lit a couple more lanterns, fully illuminating the room. Luke was having a hard time processing the information Laura had given him. He had spent the night here with her. He couldn't remember if he called home or not to let them know he wouldn't be home. His head hurt the more he tried to remember what happened. And what could she possibly mean by saying he was home. Where was he?

Luke swung his feet off the side of the bed and attempted to get up until he realized that he wasn't wearing any clothes. He desperately looked around the room for his discarded jeans but didn't see them. He looked over at Laura where she stood in front of the dresser mirror brushing her hair, humming contently.

Once again, Luke tried to remember what had happened last night but he only succeeded to make his head hurt worse. He couldn't think straight but he knew he shouldn't be in bed with Laura. He should've remembered if he had been with her but the evidence seemed clear. He was naked in bed with her and he could only come to one conclusion.

Luke pulled the blanket around him. He said hesitantly, "Laura, I'm sorry."

Laura turned around, surprised. "You don't have anything to be sorry about."

"I do," Luke insisted. "I'm sorry about last night."

"Why? It was the most wonderful night of my life."

Luke sighed, wishing again that he could remember what happened between them. "I shouldn't have come here. I can't remember what we did and I'm really sorry about that. It was wrong of me to come here."

Laura gave Luke a hard look. "There wasn't anything wrong about last night. It was perfect."

Luke twisted the blanket in his hands. This wasn't going anywhere. He had somehow made everything worse. Instead of setting Laura straight, he must have slept with her. There wasn't any other explanation.

He tried again. "Laura, I don't know what happened last night. Maybe I had too much to drink. I'm very sorry but I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't want it to happen. It can't happen again."

When Laura stared at him without responding, Luke said, "Laura, I have to go home. My family will be worried. Where are my clothes?"

The expression on Laura's face changed in a flash. Anger blazed in her eyes. She shouted, "You are home. Don't think you can just walk out of here after what we shared last night."

"I really am sorry, Laura. I need my clothes. My family will be worried about me."

"You don't have to worry about your uncle and cousins anymore. They can't hurt you."

"They ain't about to hurt me, Laura. They'll be wondering where I am. I have to go home."

Laura's expression changed again. Luke wasn't sure what she was thinking but he soon regretted not recognizing the determination in her eyes and stance.

"Very well," she said in a tightly controlled voice. "I'll get your clothes."

"Thank you," Luke said softy.

Luke was surprised to see Laura opening the dresser drawers and removing his jeans, boxers and socks like they belonged there. After closing the drawers with a little too much force, she went to the closet and removed a blue plaid shirt from a hangar. She placed them on the bed next to Luke and stared hard at him.

Nonchalantly, she said, "Go if you want."

When Luke hesitated, she laughed. "I'll give you some privacy to get dressed but I think that's hardly necessary after last night. I would've thought we were long past modesty."

Luke cringed again, raking his mind for some memory of last night but he couldn't remember. He didn't want to believe that he was intimate with Laura but here he was, naked in her bed.

"I'm sorry," he muttered again.

"I'm not," Laura answered with a giggle, oblivious to Luke's discomfort and regret. Her mood swung again. "Go on and get dressed, darling. I'll wait in the hall. I think it's cute that you're so shy."

Laura grabbed her robe and put it on before crossing the room to the door. She stepped out and gently closed the heavy door behind her. She slid the metal bolt across the door and quickly turned the lock. Alarmed by the sound of the locks closing, Luke quickly put on his jeans. He hurried to the door and tried to pull it open. It wouldn't budge.

Laura's face appeared in the small window. "I'm going to keep you safe, darling. I love you. I know you really love me."

"I don't need to be kept safe. I'm just fine. Open the door." When Laura only smiled in response, Luke added in frustration, "Please. Please open the door. Let me out of here."

"I can't let you out, darling," Laura answered maintaining her serenity.

"Enough fooling around, Laura. I've got to go home," Luke said firmly. "Let me out."

"I can't let you out," Laura repeated. "I'm doing this for your own good, my love. Your uncle and cousins have you brainwashed. You're just dependent on them because they've been abusing you all your life. It's almost impossible to break away. I know but I broke away from my parents. It wasn't easy but I did what had to be done. Now, I'm going to do what has to be done for you. You'll realize that I'm right and you'll thank me when you come to your senses. You don't ever have to go back to that farm and those horrible people. This is your home now."

Luke stood back stunned by Laura's explanation. Her demeanor and sense of righteousness equally bewildered him. She believed what she was saying. That much was obvious. She believed his family controlled him. She believed she was rescuing him. She believed that he loved her. All empathy for her was gone. Luke pushed on the door with all his might but only succeeded in hurting his shoulder. The door was solid metal and heavily bolted from the outside. He winced and stood back, rubbing his shoulder.

Frustration turned to anger. "You can't do this, Laura. You can't hold me against my will. It ain't right. Open this door."

"I'm so sorry you're upset, Luke, but it has to be done. It's for your own good. I can't let you out to go back to your horrid uncle. I've heard him threatened you. I know he beats you. He'll hurt you if I let you go."

"He won't hurt me," Luke insisted. "He'll come looking for me."

"Don't worry. He won't find you. No one will. You're safe with me. I know the truth, darling. You don't have to be ashamed or lie anymore. I'll take care of you. You just relax. Everything is going to be just fine. Now, go on and finish getting dressed. I'll go make you some breakfast. I'll be back soon."

Luke looked at Laura in dismay. Nothing he said was getting through to her. Her moods were wildly swinging from serenity to anger and back again in a matter of seconds. When she disappeared down the hall humming again, he began to search the room for another way to get out. The door wasn't an option. He hurried over to the drapes and pulled them aside revealing a solid stone wall. The realization that he was in some kind of prison hit hard. He scanned the room but there weren't any windows. Solid stone walls surrounded him. He felt some hope when he saw the slightly ajar door on the other side of the room. When he pulled the door open, he saw a small bathroom with a toilet and sink, nothing else. The walls were solid stone.

Luke turned and went back into the main room. He sank down heavily on one of the easy chairs. He was in deep trouble. Bo had been right all along. Laura really was crazy. She was certifiable. He didn't know how she managed to get him here. He was sure he didn't have that much to drink. He didn't think there was any way he would've come here without some kind of coercion. He wouldn't have slept with her.

His head was still spinning as the queasiness returned. He leaned back against the chair. He needed to rest. Maybe he'd be able to think clearly after he rested. He always had a plan of action but he couldn't think of anything. His mind was too foggy. He felt like he was back in the dream that woke him. He was engulfed in that fog with no means of escape only, this time, his nightmare was real.

TBC…..


	14. No Trespassing

_Disclaimer: I don't own them and I'm not making any money writing this story. _

_A note about Rohypnol: Rohypnol has been around since the 1970's, especially in Europe. It became popular as a date rape drug in the nineties. In 1997, it became illegal to possess or import the drug into the United States. Although it is not legally available for medical uses here, it is still used in sixty-four other countries. _

_Thanks to everyone who has been reading and special thanks to those of you who took the time to write a few comments. They are always greatly appreciated and help to keep me writing._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_**No Trespassing **_

Bo paced the cracked sidewalk outside the wrought iron fence, staring at the dark, foreboding house on the other side. It looked more like a castle than a southern estate with its cold stone walls that served as an intimidating barrier to the outside world. Every window was closed with the shades pulled down tight, not allowing any glimpses of what might be inside—or outside. The steep gables of the roof gave the house an eeriness that made Bo shiver. He had heard stories about this house since he was a child. Looking at it now, he could easily believe the tales of mayhem and ghosts. If any place could be haunted, this was it. But there were worse things than ghosts.

The grounds were seriously neglected. Tall, dark trees flanked the east side of the house creating an additional barrier that Bo imagined blocked the early morning sun from ever entering, keeping the interior dark and dreary. The lawn was a wild field of weeds. The path that led from the gate to the front door was barely visible in the overgrowth. A sign saying "No Trespassing" was barely visible in the tall grass.

"Dang," Bo muttered. "It's spooky. Who in their right mind would want to trespass in there? Figures she lives here. She ain't in her right mind."

Bo came to a stop in front of the gate. Jesse had told him to wait until they got some facts before banging on Laura's door but he had all the facts he needed. Luke wasn't in jail and he wasn't at Cooter's. No one had seen him since last night and that was good enough for him. Laura had vanished quickly when Bo came over to Luke in the Boar's Nest. He should've realized that she hadn't left and that she was probably lurking in the parking lot waiting for an opportunity to pounce on Luke. And he had given her that opportunity when he left Luke leaning up against the General. He couldn't believe that he had actually done that to Luke.

And if he didn't have all the facts, he had a gut instinct that Laura was involved in Luke's disappearance. If only those instincts had been working last night. They probably were but he was too annoyed at Luke for interfering with his plans with Marylee to tune into them. He regretted that. The guilt was overwhelming.

Bo was supposed to meet Jesse and Daisy at Doc Appleby's before coming here but he didn't have the patience to wait. They'd have to understand. He pushed on the heavy gate but it didn't budge. It was locked. He stood back looking at the tall wrought iron fence that surrounded the property. The top of each post was sharply spiked making it impossible to climb without causing serious injury. Bo sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

An ornate doorbell caught Bo's attention. He anxiously pushed it hoping for a response. Impatiently, he pushed it again and again with the same results. Nothing. Either Laura wasn't home or she wasn't answering. Bo followed the fence around until he came to the driveway. He rattled the gate but it was locked securely with a padlock. Discouraged, he went back to the gate and pushed the bell again. The house remained lifeless. It was best he met Jesse and Daisy and see if they had any answers. If they didn't, he vowed he'd be back. He'd get in one way or another.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doctor Amos Appleby sat at his desk holding the white pill between his thumb and index finger, examining it under a magnifying glass. He carefully put the small pill on a tray and began to flip through his Physician's Desk Reference of prescription drugs. When he couldn't find what he was looking for, he frowned. He knew he wouldn't find it, but he hoped that he was wrong.

"You say you found this on the floor at the Boar's Nest?" Doc Appleby asked Daisy.

"It was on the floor under the table where Luke was sitting with Laura. What is it?" Daisy asked anxiously.

"You look troubled, Amos," Jesse said with mounting concern.

"I am."

"Why? What is it?" Bo demanded.

"Rohypnol," Doc Appleby answered gravely. "I believe it's Rohypnol. The fact that I couldn't find it in my book confirms my belief."

"You think someone's in need and might've lost it?" Jesse asked.

"No, Jesse. That's why I'm concerned. This isn't that kind of medication. Doctors don't commonly prescribe it. It's a tranquilizer, a very potent tranquilizer similar to Valium but ten times stronger. It's not prescribed casually because of its strong effects. In fact, I think it's irresponsible to prescribe this drug at all."

"What does it do?" Daisy asked apprehensively.

Doc Appleby looked at the three anxious faces waiting for answers. If Luke did take this drug as they suspected, they needed to know the truth. He sighed, "Like I said, it's very potent. It produces a sedative effect, amnesia, muscle relaxation, and a slowing of physical responses."

"Amos, how would Luke act if he took one of these?" Jesse asked.

"You'd probably think he was very drunk. He would be slurring his speech and uncoordinated. Maybe dizzy. And if he was drinking any alcohol, the effects would be worse."

"Luke wouldn't be taking drugs," Bo interrupted coming to his cousin's defense.

"Now, calm down, Bo," the doctor answered. "I'm not saying he would intentionally but it could've been slipped into his beer without him ever knowing. It dissolves quickly and is tasteless and odorless. He wouldn't ever know it was there."

"Why would someone do that to him?" Daisy asked.

"Now, Daisy, we don't know for sure that Luke took Rohypnol," Doc Appleby answered calmly.

Jesse fixed his friend with his strong eyes. "You didn't answer Daisy's question, Amos. Don't hold nothing back. We need to know the truth."

Doc Appleby sighed again. "The drug lowers inhibitions and makes people more compliant. It takes away their judgment. It causes confusion. And it produces a kind of amnesia where you can't remember what happens while you're under its influence."

When the doctor hesitated, Jesse prompted, "And."

"And it's been used as a date rape drug because the victim doesn't have the ability to resist and then doesn't remember what happened."

The three Dukes stood in stunned silence until Jesse finally came to his senses and asked, "When this drug does wear off, what would the effects be in the morning?"

"Similar to a hangover," Doc Appleby answered. "Headache and nausea. And a great deal of confusion caused by the blackout."

"Uncle Jesse, that sounds just like Luke last weekend when we all thought he had a hangover," Bo said. "We thought he was drunk even though he kept insisting he didn't have much to drink. That crazy Laura probably drugged him last week too."

"It's possible," Daisy agreed. "I couldn't understand how he got that drunk so fast. She could've put a pill in his beer."

"At least I was there last week to protect him," Bo said with regret. "I should've taken him home last night but I was too annoyed at him. I just left him there. Uncle Jesse, I didn't have any idea that he was drugged."

"You couldn't have known, Bo," Jesse soothed. "I probably would've been mad at him too if I thought he was drunk again."

"But he wasn't," Bo insisted, consumed with guilt. "I should've known something was wrong."

"No sense beating yourself up, Bo. We just gotta find Luke and bring him home," Jesse said.

"I guess you're right, Uncle Jesse. We've gotta find him."

"We will," Jesse said with confidence that belied his fears. "We don't even know for sure if Luke was drugged. For all we know, he could be home already."

"You don't really believe that," Bo said.

Jesse shook his head sadly. "No, I don't. Luke wouldn't put us through this worry. I think it's time we went over there and talk to Laura Dawson. Luke might've gone with her if she gave him Rohypnol. He could be there sleeping it off. How long does the effects of this drug last, Amos?"

"Usually eight to twelve hours," the doctor answered. "But when mixed with alcohol, it could last as long as thirty-six hours."

"So he could still be under its influence if'n he did take some," Jesse said.

"I'm afraid it is a possibility."

"She better answer the bell this time," Bo said with mounting frustration and anger. "Because one way or another, we're getting in there."

"We can bring Enos with us," Daisy offered. "He could demand we get in."

"Ain't nothing he can do right now, sweetheart. Luke ain't even been missing for twenty-four hours," Jesse answered. "And we ain't got no cause to go barging into her house if'n she don't let us in."

"But, Uncle Jesse—"

"No buts, Bo. We don't even know for sure Luke's there."

"If he ain't there, she knows where he is," Bo insisted.

"That may be, Bo, but we gotta go about this carefully without breaking the law. If Luke's there, we'll find him. Now, lets head on over."

Bo nodded. "Now you're talking, Uncle Jesse. Let's go."

Jesse turned to his old friend. "Thanks, Amos. We appreciate the information."

"Anytime, Jesse. You know I think the world of Luke," Doc Appleby answered. "If you need my help when you find him, I'll be here."

"Why do you think we would need your help?" Jesse asked, recognizing the concern in his friend's voice. "Is there something you ain't telling me, Amos?"

When no answer was coming, Jesse added, "Please tell me what's got you worried. If it concerns Luke, I've got to know."

Doc Appleby hesitated before answering. "Jesse, the dangers of Rohypnol don't stop with the blackouts and loss of control. When mixed with alcohol, it can lead to respiratory depression, aspiration or even…."

"Even what?" Jesse asked.

"In extreme case…"

"What?" Jesse demanded in his harshest voice.

"In extreme case, if the dosage is high and mixed with alcohol, it can lead to a serious overdose and possibly…"

"Death," Jesse said softly finishing the doctor's sentence when he hesitated again.

Daisy gasped. "Luke would never do that," she cried.

Jesse wrapped his arm around his niece, offering her some comfort. "No, honey, he wouldn't. But if'n Laura did put that drug in his drink, he wouldn't have known it. There's just so much we don't know right now."

"That's why we need to get over to that creepy house," Bo said. "She's got a lot to answer to."

"That she does," Jesse agreed. "Let's go then. We ain't got time to waste."

"Good luck," Doc Appleby said as he followed the Dukes onto the front porch. "I hope it don't come to it, but call me if you need me."

Jesse nodded and then climbed into the passenger seat of Daisy's jeep. Bo had already pulled out in the General leaving a cloud of dust behind.

"We best get moving, Daisy girl," Jesse said, "before Bo beats us there. I want to be there to keep him calm."

Daisy put the jeep into gear and stepped on the gas. She did her best to keep up with Bo.


	15. In the Shadows

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, they don't belong to me and I'm not profiting from this story. Thanks once again to every who has been reading and staying with this story. Special thanks to those who have been reviewing.

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_**In the Shadows**_

Still struggling with dizziness and nausea, Luke shoved the heavy dresser away from the wall towards the center of the room where it joined the rest of the furniture that he had pushed there. He leaned against the cold wall exhausted from the effort. The wall appeared to be solid stone like the other three walls. But to be sure, he pressed his hands along the large concrete bricks desperately searching for a way out of his prison. Useless. It was solid. All the walls were solid. He had been trying to find a way out for over an hour. His mind was fighting against the inevitable conclusion that he was trapped.

The flickering lantern caught Luke's attention again. He had been watching it carefully. The light was slowly fading. The other two lanterns had already burned out. He had searched for matches to light the candles but didn't find any. Laura hadn't returned and Luke wasn't sure how much time had passed. He was still disoriented. The lack of natural light and clocks made it impossible to know what time it was or even if it was day or night. To make matters worse, he had no memory of how he got here, wherever here was. He didn't know how long he had been here.

Luke went over to the metal door and shoved hard against it in frustration. It was futile. He only succeeded in making his shoulder hurt more than it already did. There wasn't any way he was exiting through the heavy door while it was bolted from outside. The window in the door was fifteen inches by twelve inches, big enough to pass objects through but nowhere near big enough for a man to fit through. It had a door of it's own on the outside that looked like it could be locked. He was grateful it wasn't closed as he looked out the opening again. Not that there was much to see but at least it gave the room one small opening, making it slightly less claustrophobic. His prison was at the end of a stone hallway as far as he could tell. He couldn't see any other rooms from his vantage point. The hall was dimly lit by another oil lantern that was burning low. When the lights went out, it would be pitch black.

As the lantern burned lower, the halo of light imperceptibly diminished. The surrounding darkness expanded its reach, creating dark shadows that absorbed the colors in the room. Luke found himself drawn to the light. He picked up the lantern and held it tightly in his hands as if it were a lifeline. The room was closing in on him. He sat on the bed trying to calm his racing heart. The flame swayed erratically, giving the encroaching shadows an eerie movement.

Luke's chest tightened as a feeling of trepidation took hold. He didn't want to be alone in the dark. His anxiety increased as the shadows deepened around him, the corners of the room fading away. It wasn't that he was afraid of the dark, not exactly. You could see things in the dark—shadows, shapes, and shades of gray. But when the flame was extinguished, the room would be void of everything. Total darkness. Nothing. He wouldn't know what was out there. And that thought scared Luke.

And then there was the silence. He hadn't heard even a single sound that he hadn't created. As he sat on the bed, the only thing he could hear was the beating of his heart and heaviness of his breathing as he tried to remain calm. The thought that this room was like a tomb entered his mind causing him to shiver.

"This ain't good," he muttered out loud just to hear his voice. "I should've listened to Bo. I ain't got no sense when it comes to women."

As much as he hated to admit it, Luke wished Laura would come back. What if she wasn't coming back? What if she left him to die in the darkness? She was disturbed enough to do it. He needed Laura. That was painfully obvious. As he watched the circle of light close in around him, he prayed for Laura's return.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jesse stood on the cracked sidewalk at Laura's front gate with Bo and Daisy on either side of him, pressing hard on the bell. Impatiently, Bo blurted, "I know she's in there, Uncle Jesse. We've got to find some other way in."

"Now, hold on, boy," Jesse said. "We just can't go breaking in without cause."

"I got all the cause I need. I'm telling you, she's in there and so is Luke. And if he ain't, she knows where he is."

"All right, Bo," Jesse soothed. "I agree with you. We need to talk to Laura but…"

Before he could finish his thought, the front gate buzzed open. Laura had been watching the Dukes from inside. When they didn't go away, she decided to let them in. She'd have to deal with them eventually. She might as well do it now.

Jesse smiled at the unexpected opening of the gate. "See. No need to go breaking in."

"Just the same, we better watch each other's backs," Daisy answered. "I don't trust her no more than Bo does."

When they saw the front door open and Laura standing there with her hands on her hips, the Dukes started up the path. They were determined to find Luke.

"What can I do for you?" Laura asked without emotion when they stood in front of her.

Bo glared at her. "We want Luke. Where is he?"

"Luke?" Laura answered innocently. "Why would I know where he is?"

Daisy stepped in front of Laura. "You were with him last night at the Boar's Nest."

"And you've been stalking him," Bo added angrily. "When I left him in the parking lot last night, he wasn't in no shape to go off on his own. He could barely stand up on his own. I know you took him somewhere."

"If he was in such bad shape, you shouldn't have left him. He could've wandered off anywhere. Anything could've happened," Laura answered ominously.

Guilt hit Bo hard again. Laura was right about one thing. He never should've left Luke alone in the condition he was in. The guilt left him speechless for the moment.

Jesse filled in the awkward silence. He tried a different tact. "If you have any idea where Luke might be, we'd appreciate your help in finding him."

Laura looked warily at Jesse. He wasn't going to fool her with his "concern" for Luke. They were concerned all right. They just wanted to get him back under their control so he could be their slave.

"We know he's here," Bo repeated.

"If you think he's here, you're welcome to look. I haven't got anything to hide."

Jesse didn't know if she was bluffing but he quickly took her up on her invitation. "Thank you. We will have a look around."

"Go on, look all you want," Laura said nonchalantly as she stepped away from the door.

The Dukes were surprised again by the turn of events. They hadn't expected Laura to be cooperative and yet she was giving them full access to her house. That fact made Bo feel uneasy. He was afraid before they even started looking that they wouldn't find Luke. Laura appeared too confidant. And if they couldn't find Luke here, Bo didn't know where to look next. He had no doubt that Laura knew where his cousin was.

"We'll start in the attic," Bo said, thinking that would make a good hiding place. "And then we'll work our way down. We'll stay together so no one misses anything."

"How in the world could you miss a full grown man if he's here?" Laura asked with a hint of sarcasm. "But be my guest. I'll show you the way to the attic."

Laura led the Dukes up the main staircase to the attic door on the third floor. She opened the door and flipped on the light switch. Standing aside, she said, "Go on. I'll wait for you down in the kitchen. Search all you like." She paused and then added with a smile, "If I can be of any assistance, please don't hesitate to call."

Bo glared at her as he pushed past her followed by Jesse and Daisy. Once they were standing in the large attic, they began their search. The room was filled with trunks, boxes and old furniture. The spaces were uneven where the slope of the roof dictated the shape of the room. The bare light bulbs hanging from the ceiling were a low wattage making it difficult to see into the corners. Shadows fell everywhere.

Daisy looked behind another dresser and sighed. "He ain't here, Uncle Jesse. I don't think Laura'd be so willing to let us search if he was."

Jesse agreed. "I think you're probably right, sweetheart, but you know what they say about hiding things in plain sight. Keep looking. Even in places that don't seem likely. I agree with Bo. Something ain't right with that one. She knows where Luke is. We just gotta prove it."

Bo gave his uncle a wide grin. "Now you're talking, Uncle Jesse."

When they finished searching the attic, the Dukes did the same to the other three floors. There was no sign of Luke anywhere. They opened every door and even peered under the beds. Although it was late afternoon, every room was heavily curtained and dimly lit casting shadows in shades of gray. There was no color in the house. Everything appeared faded as if life was slowly draining out of each object. The house felt oppressive.

With no place left to search, the Dukes headed into the kitchen where they found Laura sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea.

"Would anyone care for a cup of tea?" Laura asked graciously with a barely hidden triumphant smile.

"No, thank you," Jesse answered gruffly.

"Find anything?" she asked.

"I guess you know the answer to that," Jesse said.

"But we ain't finished looking," Bo interrupted. "Ain't this house got a basement?"

"Of course," Laura answered. "The door's right behind. Go on down but watch your head. The ceiling is a little low. I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"I ain't about to get hurt," Bo answered, giving Laura a hard stare. He was sure she meant it as challenge or warning. Bo flipped on the switch to light the basement and then carefully headed down the stairs followed by Jesse and Daisy. Once again, the search proved unsuccessful. The basement was even darker and more oppressive than the upstairs room.

Daisy followed close behind her uncle. She almost whispered, "This house sure is spooky."

"Gives me the creeps," Bo said as he looked around the basement. "Don't this room look small for such a big house?"

Jesse answered, "This here house is very old, it probably had several expansions. Might be this is the original basement. There may not be a basement under the newer sections."

"Well we've searched everywhere and Luke ain't here," Daisy said sadly. "I was sure we'd find him."

"So was I," Bo muttered as he looked behind one more box. "But I'm telling you, she knows where he is."

Jesse put his arms around Bo's shoulder. "Come on, son. I believe you're right about that. Let's go upstairs. We best figure out where else to look 'cause it don't look like Luke's here."

Bo and Daisy followed their uncle back into the kitchen where Laura was still sitting at the table. She looked at them hard, all pretense of hospitality gone. She said, "You've searched the whole house. You can see Luke isn't here. Now I want you to leave."

"We'll leave as soon as we're done," Bo challenged. He walked over to the closet with the secret doorway and asked, "What's behind this door?"

Laura's heart nearly stopped but she maintained her cool façade. "That's just the pantry."

Instinctively seeing the slight change in Laura's demeanor, Bo pulled open the door. He was half expecting to see Luke behind the door but was disappointed to find a small closet containing shelves of canned goods and baking goods.

Laura got up and slammed the door shut. "Satisfied? I told you Luke wasn't here and you've seen for yourself that he isn't. If you ask me, he probably ran away from you all."

"Luke ain't got no reason to run away from us. He wouldn't do that. He's family and we love him," Daisy answered defensively. Now that Laura's claws were out, Daisy saw no reason to hold back. "And you don't know what you're talking about when it comes to my cousin."

"I know what I'm talking about," Laura said defiantly. "I spent last night talking to Luke at the Boar's Nest. He's sick and tired of you all controlling his life. He told me how mean you all are to him."

"Now you listen to me…" Jesse said before being cut off by Laura.

"No. You listen to me. I know you abuse him. I know you all hurt him. He told me all about it."

"You're lying," Bo shouted. "Luke would never say anything like that."

"Oh, but he did. He said that and a lot more. He told me he hated you all and he was leaving. He's never coming back."

"That ain't true," Daisy cried. "Luke would never leave to go anywhere without letting us know."

"He's not under your control anymore," Laura stated. "He doesn't have to tell you anything."

Jesse put an end to the escalating argument when he stepped between Daisy and Laura. "We ain't gonna argue with you, Miss Dawson. You don't know Luke. He's our kin. He would never leave without telling us. It just ain't like him. He's in some kind of trouble and we are gonna find him no matter what it takes or how long it takes."

Flustered, Laura took a step back to stand in front of the pantry door, guarding her prize possession. She shouted. "You're awful people and I want you out of my house now. And don't ever come back."

"Like my uncle said, we ain't about to give up. We know you got something to do with Luke's disappearance so I'll be back. I'll be watching you," Bo said.

"Get out before I call the sheriff," Laura threatened.

"Maybe we should call Rosco," Daisy said.

"Rosco ain't gonna do nothing," Bo said.

Hopefully, Daisy said, "Enos would."

"It won't do no good calling in Rosco or Enos right now. Luke ain't been gone long enough for a missing person's report," Jesse answered rationally. "They couldn't do much right now and we already searched this here house."

"Now you know Luke isn't here," Laura said angrily. "Get out."

"We're going," Jesse said as he put his arm around Daisy and motioned for Bo to come with him. "We're going but we ain't giving up till we find Luke."

Laura followed the Dukes to the front door and slammed the solid wooden door shut behind them. She secured the locks. She was fuming. She was right to save Luke from these terrible people. She had to keep him safe and that meant keeping the Dukes away. They had to be convinced that he left on his own volition. A smile came to her face. She would make sure the Dukes knew that it was Luke's idea to leave and he wasn't coming back. She would see to that.


	16. Ain't Nothing Left But The Dark Side

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, they don't belong to me and I'm not profiting from this story. Thanks once again to every who has been reading and staying with this story. Special thanks to those who have been reviewing._

_And thanks to T.S. Blue for providing inspiration in her reviews for Luke's thoughts about his accommodations. Thanks for the song ideas too._

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

_**Ain't Nothing Left But The Dark Side**_

There was nothing Luke could do to prevent the small halo of light from being devoured as the darkness extended its ominous reach. He had already adjusted the wick as low as possible without extinguishing the flame in an attempt to make the light last longer but that only postponed the inevitable. The light in the hallway had already gone out. The lantern would follow soon leaving the room in total darkness.

Luke wasn't sure which was worse, the silence or the impending darkness. The two together would be formidable. He dreaded both. He closed his eyes and rubbed his face in distress before quickly opening them again. There'd be darkness soon enough. He began to pace the room. He needed to calm down. He needed to think straight. There had to be some way out of here. His mind was a little clearer but it was still difficult to concentrate. He always had a plan but he couldn't think of anything.

"Ain't gonna be so bad," Luke said aloud just to hear his voice. "Ain't nothing in the dark that I ain't seen in the light already…least I don't think there is. Uncle Jesse always says to look on the bright side…trouble is the bright side's about to go out. Ain't nothing gonna be left but the dark side."

As the darkness made its final advance, Luke sat in the easy chair still cradling the useless lantern in his hands. He watched the light flicker one last time before it disappeared, leaving a red glow. He focused on the glow as it slowly grew dimmer and eventually faded, leaving the room pitch black.

Total darkness encompassed the room. Luke blinked and rubbed his eyes again as if it might make a difference but it was useless. He desperately searched for light that might be filtering in but there was nothing. The room was solid. Nothing was getting in and nothing, including him, was getting out. He raised his hand in front of his face but he couldn't see it.

He was alone in the dark. The thought invaded his mind as his body reacted to the renewed sense of danger. He heart raced. He breath came in short gasps. He trembled. A pervading sense that something catastrophic would happen in the dark filled his head. Something sinister was out there beyond his reach, waiting to strike.

"Get it together, Luke," he said in his best impersonation of Jesse. "Ain't nothing to be afraid of. Ain't nothing out there… 'cept that crazy Laura."

Uncle Jesse could always steady him. He needed his uncle now even if it was just in his own mind. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He felt better with his eyes closed. At least he didn't expect to see anything. He leaned back in the chair. Maybe he'd be able to think clearer when he felt better.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke wasn't sure how much time passed. He had fallen asleep in the easy chair. Something had woken him but he wasn't sure what it was. He sat up straight, listening intently. He finally heard it again. Humming. He heard humming that was becoming louder. A small amount of light drifted in through the window on the door.

Luke smiled broadly as the light spread into the room. The humming became clearer. He recognized the tune. "The Wedding March." Laura was humming "The Wedding March."

"Here comes the bride," Luke muttered in dismay. "She's got to be kidding. Here comes the dang lunatic is more like it."

Lunatic or not, Luke was relieved when he heard Laura returning. He knew he needed her. There was no escaping this prison without her. He forced himself to stay seated. He didn't want to appear desperate to Laura. He needed to give the illusion of calm despite his anger and fears.

Laura's face appeared in the window. "Hello, darling. My but it is dark in here. You should've been more careful using up all the oil. Did you miss me?"

Luke bit his tongue, suppressing a sarcastic comment. He didn't want to antagonize his captor. She was holding all the cards at the moment.

"The lanterns burned out," Luke answered softly.

"I brought some oil and three matches, one for each lantern."

Laura placed a small glass jar and three matches on the window's ledge. She stepped back as Luke approached. He quickly grabbed the jar and matches. "There ain't much oil in here," he said.

"It's enough for now. If you're a good boy, I'll give you more when you need it."

Luke couldn't suppress a glare this time. He turned away from her, trying to control his anger. He poured some oil in one lantern and lit the wick, keeping it low.

"Your family paid me a visit," Laura said nonchalantly with a smile. "Seems they're worried about you. They thought you might be here but I convinced them otherwise."

Luke angrily approached the door causing Laura to step back again. "Where is here? Where are we?" he demanded.

"Home," Laura answered as if it were obvious.

"This ain't my home," Luke shouted as he hit the door with the palms of his hands.

Laura jumped back, momentarily confused. "Of course it's your home. It's our home."

"We're in your house?" Luke asked as he looked around what he considered a dungeon.

"Not exactly in," Laura said enigmatically. "More like under."

Luke stared at her in disbelief. He remembered stories he had heard when he was a child about the old mansion having secret rooms.

Laura was more disturbed than he thought. Remembering what she said about his family, Luke asked anxiously, "You said my family was here?"

Misinterpreting the worry she heard in Luke's voice, Laura said, "Now don't you worry, my love. I took care of them."

Panic gripped Luke. "What do you mean you took care of them? Did you hurt them?"

"I didn't hurt them," Laura answered indignantly. "Your nosy uncle and cousins came looking for you so I let them look. I was the perfect hostess. They searched the entire house and saw for themselves that you weren't here, even though you really are."

Laura laughed at her cleverness. She sobered and added, "But I'm not sure they were convinced, especially Bo."

Luke smiled. That was his cousin. Bo often refused to see things on face value. He didn't like Laura and he wasn't about to take her word for anything. He'd be back. Bo would find him.

"We'll just have to convince him to stay away from here," Laura said. "Won't we?"

"Bo ain't about to give up looking for me," Luke said defiantly. "He'll be back. He'll find me. He won't stop looking till he does."

Laura smiled again. That smile was getting on Luke's nerves. He didn't like it one bit. He knew she was disturbed but now he realized that she was smart and conniving. The three elements were a dangerous combination.

"We have to make sure he doesn't come back, don't we?" Laura said.

"There ain't nothing you can do to stop him, Uncle Jesse and Daisy from looking for me," Luke said with confidence.

"That may be," Laura acknowledged. "But there's something you can do to stop them."

When Luke continued to glare at her, Laura explained, "You're going to write them a letter. You're going to tell them that you left the farm and you're not coming back. You're going to tell them that you hate them and never want to see them again. You're going to make sure that they stop looking for you and never come back here."

Luke could no longer contain his anger. "I ain't doing that."

Laura smiled again, adding fuel to Luke's anger. "Oh, but you are."

"I ain't. And there ain't nothing you can do to make me."

Laura's face changed in a flash. The smile was replaced by intense anger that matched Luke's. She spat out, "If you won't write that letter, there are other ways to make sure they never come back here."

Luke didn't miss the ominous threat. "What other ways?" he asked with controlled fury.

Laura stepped back against the wall in the hallway. She reached in her pocket and slowly pulled out the small pistol. She brought it up to show Luke. "There are other ways," she said smugly. "More permanent ways to assure they won't bother us."

Luke's heart began to race when he realized she was holding a small black gun in her hands. She was threatening to kill his family. As calmly as he could manage, he said, "You don't want to hurt them."

The cold smile returned to Laura's face as she realized she had made the right move. She answered, "Only if I have to, darling. If you won't write that letter, I'll have to handle them my way. It's up to you. Pen or gun. It don't make any difference to me."

Defeated, Luke looked down. He practically whispered, "I'll do it."

"I didn't hear you," Laura said triumphantly, forcing Luke to admit to defeat again.

Luke looked up and stared hard into Laura's eyes. He said clearly, "I said I'd write that dang letter."

"That's more like it."

"But you've got to promise not to hurt Uncle Jesse, Bo and Daisy," Luke almost pleaded. "You've got to stay away from them." He didn't think a promise from Laura actually meant anything but he needed some reassurance.

"I'll stay away from them as long as they stay away from me."

Laura's answer was far from the reassurance he needed. He didn't think that writing a letter would stop his family, especially Bo from looking for him but he would do his best to convince them that he left on his own accord. He needed to keep them safe and that meant keeping them away from Laura. As much as he needed them, he needed to keep them safe more.

Laura reached down and picked up some loose-leaf paper, an envelope and a pen. Recognizing the smoldering anger in Luke's blue eyes, she commanded "Move back."

When Luke stepped back, she placed the paper, envelope and pen on the ledge. For the first time, she noticed the condition of the room. All her carefully arranged furniture was pushed to the center of the room.

"What have you done here?" She demanded angrily. "I arranged this room especially for us and you've ruined it."

Luke looked behind him. The condition of the room was unimportant. When he looked back at Laura, he immediately recognized the wild expression on her face. She threateningly waved the gun carelessly as she screamed, "How could you do this to our special place?"

Luke raised his hands in a soothing motion he used when dealing with an agitated animal. "Calm down, Laura. I can fix it. I just thought we might want to rearrange it together. Now that we're both here. But I can put it back the way you had it."

Laura's mood swung again as a smile crossed her face. Luke was amazed at how fast Laura's moods changed.

"That was sweet of you," Laura said serenely. "Of course, you can have some say in our room. Arrange it how you like. Now, take this paper and write that note. Convince those horrid people to leave us alone."

Luke was more than willing to write that note to protect his family. He had to keep them away from Laura. She was seriously disturbed. He had no doubt she could and would hurt them. He took the paper and pen and placed it one of the low dressers. He hesitated as he tried to figure out what to say.

Impatiently, Laura said, "Just tell them you went to Atlanta to get away from them. Tell them you're never coming back."

Luke did his best to put a smile on his face. He said, "I know what's best to write."

"Fine. Just do it quickly."

Luke picked up the pen and began to write. He carefully decided what to include and exclude, hoping he'd get his message across.

_Uncle Jesse, Bo and Daisy,_

_With all that's going on, I need some time to myself away from everybody. I've gone to Atlanta. Please respect my wishes and don't come looking for me. Especially you, Bo. You know you never could find me anyways even when I was in plain sight. So don't go looking. I ain't coming back._

_Luke_

Luke folded the paper and was about to put it in the envelope he addressed when Laura stopped him.

"Let me read it," she demanded.

Luke placed the letter on the ledge and stepped back. Laura had been cautious not to stand too near the door when Luke was on the other side. She quickly grabbed the letter away and read it.

"You didn't tell them how you feel about them. I want them to understand that you don't want to be with them ever again. Tell them. Tell them how horrid they are."

Laura crumbled the letter and threw it back through the window. Luke watched it fall to the floor. He bent down to pick it up. He hated following Laura's commands but he would do what she said if it meant keeping his family safe.

He picked up a clean sheet of paper and tried again.

_Uncle Jesse, Bo and Daisy,_

_I need to live my life on my own without your constant interference. Uncle Jesse, I don't need you telling me what to do every minute and threatening and punishing me when I don't. I'm a man and I don't need you anymore. You can't control me._

_I've gone to Atlanta. Don't come looking for me, especially you, Bo. You know you never could find me anyways even when I was in plain sight. So don't go looking. I ain't coming back. I'm tired of you following me everywhere I go. I don't need no dang shadows surrounding me. I've had enough of you and Daisy watching my every move and reporting back to Uncle Jesse._

_I want to be on my own. I ain't taking no more abuse. I need to find someone who can complete me. I ain't ever coming back._

_You may not want to believe me, but it's the truth and always has been. Sometimes the truth is right under your nose but you can't see it. _

_Luke_

Luke sighed as he read the letter. He didn't want to hurt their feelings but he wanted them to be safe. He knew they'd never give up looking for him. They already suspected Laura. He needed to warn them to be careful and give them some clues he hoped they could figure out without alerting Laura. He placed the letter on the ledge and waited for Laura to read it.

"That's better," she said. "Now they know the truth. They won't go looking for you. In fact, their poor little feelings will be so hurt, they'll never want to see you again. Good job, sweetheart. You told them good."

"Yeah, I told them," Luke muttered in despair. He knew the letter wouldn't keep them away even though he probably did hurt their feelings some. He also knew they were probably his only hope for rescue. He prayed they'd figure it out. If they took him literally, he might've just sealed his fate.

"Give me the envelope so I can mail it," Laura said, interrupting Luke's sober thoughts.

"The sooner they get this, the better. And since you've been such a good boy, I have a reward for you."

Laura reached down once again and produced a wrapped sandwich and a container of milk. She smiled sweetly, "I brought you something to eat. You must be starving."

Despite everything, Luke's stomach was empty and he was hungry. He didn't know when he had eaten last. As much as he hated to take anything from her, he knew he had to keep his strength up. He quickly went to the door and picked up the sandwich and milk before she could change her mind.

"I've got to go now, darling. I want to mail your letter. Make sure you fix this room before I get back. I don't like a mess. And conserve the oil. I don't like waste."

Laura began humming again as she turned to go back down the hall. As "The Wedding March" faded away down the hall, Luke shivered, wondering what she had in mind for him. Looking around at the hard, stone walls of his prison, he sure hoped this wasn't the honeymoon suite. He didn't think he'd ever consider dim lighting romantic again.

He knew about shotgun wedding but this went beyond anything he could comprehend. He would've laughed at the thought if he wasn't in so much trouble. He couldn't imagine a less romantic setting.

Luke turned the wick down low hoping to make the meager supply of oil last. He only had two matches left. He would be very careful, not sure when Laura would return again. He didn't want to be left in the dark. Luke finished his sandwich and then pushed the furniture back into place. He need to keep Laura as calm as possible. He needed her to survive.


	17. One Way Or Another

_I don't own them except for Laura and she's no prize. I'm not making any money here. Thanks again for reading and special thanks for the comments. They help keep me writing._

_**Seventeen**_

_**One Way Or Another**_

Luke was restless. He carefully pushed the furniture back into place to placate Laura. He didn't want to openly antagonize her again after she waved her gun around threatening his family. He realized it was best to keep her calm. After arranging the furniture, he ate the sandwich and drank the milk Laura had left for him. He felt a little better after eating but he still couldn't sit still. He started pacing the small room.

Luke kept the lantern burning low to make it last longer. As a result, the derisory light casts long shadows, obscuring the corners of the room. He didn't consider himself claustrophobic but he wasn't so sure anymore. The windowless stone walls made him uncomfortable even though he couldn't see them in the darkness. He knew they were there. He had the distinct impression they were creeping closer in the dark shadows. He could feel the room getting smaller as imperceptibly as the last lights of dusk vanished into night.

As Luke moved closer to the comfort of the light, he said aloud, "You got some imagination, Luke Duke. The walls ain't moving in. They ain't going nowhere. It's just the shadows." To convince himself further, he added, "It ain't nothing but an illusion. You best be thinking of a plan to get outta here instead of worrying about shadows and moving walls. Ain't you in enough trouble without imagining more?"

Luke sighed. "And now I'm talking to myself," he muttered in despair. "Well, I guess that ain't so bad as long as I don't start answering myself. Least it's better than the silence…Better be careful though before I'm as crazy as she is."

Luke paused for a moment in his pacing. "Wonder if I'm doing this talking to myself thing right? Ain't like I got a lot of experience with it. Am I supposed to refer to myself in the first or second person?...And now I'm asking myself more questions. Dang if she ain't got my thinking all messed up."

As he resumed pacing, Luke started to feel uncomfortable. He didn't feel right. He was beginning to sweat. Something was wrong but he couldn't figure out exactly what it was. He stopped and grabbed onto the dresser when he nearly stumbled. Dizziness came on quickly. He looked over at the lantern to steady himself, thinking the shadows were responsible for his growing feeling of confusion. But he couldn't see the lantern clearly. It kept moving. The flame was flickering sporadically while the lantern appeared to float.

"This ain't good," he mumbled.

Luke swayed on his feet as he followed the jerky movements of the flame. His head began to pound again. He had to sit down before he fell down.

Luke struggled to keep his balance as he carefully made his way to the bed on legs that felt like lead. He sat on the edge and then leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as his hands supported his head. He felt intoxicated but he knew that was impossible. He hadn't had anything to drink except the milk that Laura had given him. He looked over at the empty container on the night table and shook his head, regretting the movement as his head pounded harder.

"She must've put something in the milk," he voiced aloud. "She must've put something in my beer the other times. I wasn't…drunk….Should've known…something was wrong. Should've…realized…sooner."

But it was too late. The drug was taking effect quickly. Luke fought against the sedative but it was a losing battle. He tried to stand but didn't have the strength. The room was spinning, causing him to feel nauseous. He desperately struggled to stay awake. He didn't know what Laura had done to him the last time he passed out but he didn't want to wake up next to her again. He dreaded losing control but his thoughts were becoming disjointed.

Luke knew he couldn't fight it much longer. Darkness was pulling him down. He lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. Within minutes, he drifted to unconsciousness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura placed the stamp on the envelope containing the letter that she forced Luke to write to his family. She looked around one last time to be sure no one was on the street before quickly dropping it in the mailbox outside the Post Office. It should be picked up first thing in the morning when the Post Office opened for the week. With any luck, the Dukes would have the letter in their hands by the afternoon. Then they'd wash their hands of Luke and stop interfering in her life. They'd have to accept the fact that he didn't want anything to do with them. Hopefully, they wouldn't want anything to do with him.

That done, Laura drove to the Boar's Nest to pay a visit to Boss Hogg. When she got there, she walked over to the office door and knocked.

"Come in, come in," Boss called with his usual impatience.

When Laura opened the door, she saw Boss sitting at a table vigorously enjoying a meal of fried chicken with his wife Lulu.

"Oh Miss Dawson," Boss said, "Come in. What can I do for you today?"

Not only was Laura Boss Hogg's best employee, she was also one of his biggest depositors. Keeping her happy was well worth the effort.

"Hello, Boss. Mrs. Hogg. Do you have a few minutes?" Laura asked sweetly.

Boss wiped his mouth and hands as he stood. He escorted Laura back to the table. He said, "Come on in, dear. Of course I have a few minutes for you. I have all the minutes you need. Would you like something to eat?"

"No thank you, Boss," Laura answered as she sat at the table. "I have some wonderful news I'd like to share with you both. I'm getting married at the end of the week."

"Married? At the end of the week?" Boss asked not hiding his shock. "Who to?"

Lulu looked at her husband in exasperation. "You never listen to me, J.D. I told you Miss Dawson told me she was engaged when I ran into her in Rhuebottom's last week. The young man is from Atlanta. I just didn't realize you'd be marrying so soon, dear."

Laura smiled serenely. "When two people are in love, it's hard to be apart. We see no reason for a long engagement."

"You can have the reception here," Boss offered.

Lulu shook her head. "Don't be silly, J.D. Miss Dawson probably wants to have the wedding and reception in an elegant, romantic setting."

"But…" Boss began before Lulu interrupted.

"Now J.D., the Boar's Nest is not romantic or elegant by any stretch of the imagination. Miss Dawson is a proper lady. This is no place for her wedding reception."

"Please, Mrs. Hogg. Call me Laura," Laura said.

"And you must call me Lulu, dear."

Boss watched the two women bonding with a frown on his face. He asked, "If you're not having the wedding here, where are you having it?"

"We'll be having a private ceremony in a very romantic setting that I've designed myself," Laura said. "It will be just the two of us and the preacher. As you know, my parents are gone and my fiancée is estranged from his family. So we just have each other."

"No friends, dear?" Lulu asked.

"I know it's selfish but we only have eyes for each other. We don't need anyone else."

Lulu smiled warmly. "That is very romantic. If I can be of any help, please let me know."

"Yes, yes," Boss added. "If we can be of any assistance, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you both so much," Laura answered. "But there is one other thing. I'm afraid I'll be resigning from my position at the bank. My fiancée doesn't want me to work once were married. Thursday will be my last day."

"You're leaving?" Boss asked in dismay. "You're my best employee."

"I'm sorry but he really doesn't want me to work and I don't need the money as you know. Besides, we'll be leaving for Atlanta as soon as we can," Laura answered.

"Atlanta? Does that mean you'll be withdrawal your funds?" Boss asked in a panic.

"I'll keep my account here in Hazzard," Laura said. "After all, I still have my family house here so I'll be coming back often."

Boss visibly relaxed. He could deal with losing his best employee as long as she left her considerable accounts in tact.

Laura stood, followed by Boss and Lulu. She said, "I must be going. I have so much to do to get ready for the wedding."

"Don't forget, dear. If you need any help, please call me," Lulu said.

"I will. Thank you both so much. I'll see you tomorrow, Boss," Laura answered. "Good bye, Lulu."

Lulu gave Laura a hug. "Bye, dear. Don't forget."

"I won't."

Boss opened the door for Laura. "See you tomorrow. I am going to miss you working at the bank but I'm happy I'll still be seeing you as one of my most important customers."

Laura smiled as Boss closed the door behind her. She had accomplished her goals for today. Everything was going according to her plans. By the week's end, she would be Mrs. Luke Duke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura turned the lantern up as she carefully made her way down the dark, narrow corridor. She had been away from Luke for a few hours. He was having a difficult time adjusting to his newfound freedom. The other Dukes still had a strong emotional hold on him. But that's what happens when you're abused for a long time. You become dependent on the abusers. You even become protective them. But that would pass with time. Laura knew. She just had to keep Luke safe until his anger and dependence were gone. She knew it was a hard process but she would get him through it. He would be grateful in the end.

Unfortunately, Luke's anger had to be dealt with. She hated to do it, but she had given him tranquilizers again. She put her last three Rohypnols into his milk. She hoped they'd take his edge off and she'd find him more reasonable. She carefully approached the door and softly called his name.

"Luke, sweetheart. I'm back."

When she didn't receive a reply, she carefully looked through the window. The light was still burning low. Luke was laying on the bed asleep.

"Luke," she called louder. "Are you awake?"

Luke didn't even stir. He was out cold. Laura had expected him to be docile and compliant. The Rohypnol had that affect the other two times she gave it to him. But this time he was angry and agitated. He needed extra help. She gave him a larger dose. She didn't expect any fight from him now. It was safe to go inside.

Laura unlocked the door and cautiously pushed it open. She approached Luke slowly, keeping her hand in her pocket gripping the handgun. She didn't want to resort to threatening him to make him cooperative but he was still brainwashed by his family. She needed to be careful. If he escaped and made it back to his family, there was no telling what they would do to him or what kind of danger he would be in. They would punish him severely. She had no doubt about that. She had to protect him whether he wanted it or not.

Laura stood over Luke watching him sleep for a few minutes. She placed the lantern on the night table and sat on the bed beside him. With her index finger, she traced along the lines of his face, which were less visible as he slept. When she came to his chin, she stopped to examine the scars. Her eyes filled with tears. She knew his uncle had caused that injury. She wouldn't let him hurt Luke again.

Luke didn't stir under the soft caresses. Laura pushed his dark hair away from his forehead. He looked peaceful. Content. He was perfection and he was hers. She gently touched his lips with her finger before bending down to kiss him, and still, he didn't respond.

Laura watched Luke's chest rise and fall. She pulled the snaps open on his shirt. Slowly, she moved her hands along the firm muscles of his chest and abdomen. She grasped his hand and held it to her heart. Snuggling down beside him, she gently rested her head on his chest. As she held Luke's hand and listened to the steady beating of his heart, she fell asleep alongside the man she planned to spend her life with. One way or another.


	18. Reading Between The Lines

_They still don't belong to me and I'm still not making any money here. Thanks to everyone who has been staying with me and special thanks to those of you who took the time to make a comment. _

_I'm stuck home today while my security system is being installed. So thanks to the forced down time, here's the next chapter._

_**Eighteen**_

_**Reading Between the Lines**_

Bo paced the kitchen floor, circling the table where his uncle and cousin sat for the umpteenth time. He was finding it almost impossible to contain his frustration and worry. He knew where Luke was—maybe not exactly, but close enough. He knew Laura had him somewhere. And the fact that Luke wasn't able to get away from her was terrifying. He didn't want to imagine what she might've done to him.

As Bo circled the table one more time, Jesse's patience finally reached its limits of indulgence. He said gruffly, "Bo, sit down. You're making me dizzy."

Bo slowly came to a stop. "Sorry, Uncle Jesse," he said dejectedly as he sat heavily in the old kitchen chair.

Jesse reached over and squeezed Bo's wrist. "I know you're worried, son. Me and Daisy are too but wearing a hole in the linoleum ain't gonna help none. We need to figure out what to do here. We need a plan."

Daisy sighed. "Luke's always the one coming up with plans."

"That's true enough," Jesse agreed. "Now we gotta come up with a plan to find Luke. It's our turn to take care of him."

"But, Uncle Jesse," Bo interrupted, "how are we gonna do that? Laura knows where he is. I ain't got no doubt about that but he sure ain't nowhere in her house. We looked everywhere he could be."

"Well not quite everywhere…." Jesse trailed off when he heard the sound of a motor approaching.

Bo turned the chair over as he jumped up and ran to the window. Jesse and Daisy followed him. Disappointment quickly replaced the brief surge of hope, when they saw Miz Tizdale on her motorbike.

Jesse wrapped his arms around Bo and Daisy's shoulders, unwilling to let his disappointment that it hadn't been Luke show in front of his kids. He said softly, "Let's go see why Emma's here. Maybe she's got some news."

At that pronouncement, Bo rushed out the door onto the front porch followed closely by Jesse and Daisy. They hurried down the steps to meet Miz Tizdale as she came to a stop in front of them.

"Morning, Emma," Jesse greeted, unusually subdued. He didn't have the heart for idle chatter this morning.

"Good morning, Jesse. Daisy. Bo." Emma didn't miss the glum expressions on each member of the Duke family. She came to the point quickly. "Jesse, I heard you were worried about Luke, what with him disappearing."

Emma regretted her unfortunate wording when she saw the pain it obviously caused the family. She looked in Jesse's eyes and took his hand. "I'm sorry, Jesse. I only meant I heard that you haven't seen Luke in a couple of days and were worried about his whereabouts."

"That we are," Jesse agreed with a reassuring nod, letting Emma know that he appreciated her concern. "It ain't like Luke to not let us know where he is."

"He's a good boy," Emma answered. "I know he wouldn't intentionally cause you any worry. That's why I hurried over here when I saw this letter. I thought you'd want to read it right away being as it's from Luke."

"Luke wrote a letter?" Daisy gasped. "Where is it, Miz Tizdale?"

"I've got it right here, dear," Miz Tizdale answered as she reached inside her pocket.

Bo practically snatched it out of her hand in his eagerness. He examined the envelope carefully. "It's Luke's handwriting all right, Uncle Jesse," he said as he nervously held the envelope out to his uncle. As anxious as he was about Luke, irrational fear suddenly entered his mind. What if Luke left of his own free will? What if Luke actually left him? What if he didn't want to come home?

Jesse easily read the fears that crossed Bo's face. Truth was, he felt them himself. Bo was always an open book to him with a graphic cover. You just knew what the inside story would be once you saw the cover. And now Jesse saw that Bo was afraid.

"Give it here, son," Jesse said as he held out his hand for the letter. He didn't miss the tremble in Bo's hand as he passed the letter to his uncle. As apprehensive as Bo was to rip the letter open, he was relieved to have his uncle take control.

Jesse held the envelope in his hand, turning it over to examine it. "It's Luke's handwriting all right. Looks like it was mailed from Hazzard today by the postmark."

"It was picked up today," Miz Tizdale explained. "But it could've been left in the mailbox Saturday afternoon or Sunday. We don't pick up the weekend mail till Monday morning."

Jesse nodded. "So Luke could've mailed this any time from Saturday till early this morning."

"That's right, Jesse," Miz Tizdale said. When she realized how difficult this letter might be for the family, she had the good manners to excuse herself despite her curiosity and concern for the Duke family.

"I'll be going now," Miz Tizdale said. "I've got to open the post office at nine. If there's anything I can do for you, please let me know."

Jesse nodded his appreciated. "Thank you, Emma. I surely do thank you taking the time to bring this letter all the way out here for us."

"I hope Luke's all right."

"I'm sure he is," Jesse answered. "Me and Daisy and Bo will make sure of that."

Emma smiled as she started the motor on her bike. She waved to the family as she pulled away, saying a little prayer that everything would turn out for the best.

Bo and Daisy moved in closer to their uncle as they continued to stare at the envelope. None had expected to get a letter from Luke. The small white envelope contained all their fears and doubts. They had been so worried about Luke that they hadn't even considered the possibility that he had left on his own accord.

"Ain't you gonna open it, Uncle Jesse?" Daisy finally asked as she hooked her arm under her uncle's.

"I am. I am," Jesse answered more harshly than he intended. "It's definitely from Luke. I'd recognize his handwriting anywhere. We got lots of letters from him when he was in Vietnam."

Bo stepped closer to his uncle for support before asking, "What do you think Luke has to say?"

"I don't know, Bo. And I guess we ain't gonna know till we open it."

Jesse sat down on the porch swing and carefully began to open the envelope. Bo and Daisy quickly sat down on either side of him. Jesse set the envelope on his lap and then unfolded the letter. He considered reading the letter to himself before sharing it with his niece and nephew but he decided against it. They were both old enough to know the truth, whatever that was, and he wouldn't be able to shield them from it anyway. They needed to know. They had the right to know. Whatever Luke said, they would deal with it together.

Jesse cleared his throat and quietly read the letter aloud.

_Uncle Jesse, Bo and Daisy,_

_I need to live my life on my own without your constant interference. Uncle Jesse, I don't need you telling me what to do every minute and threatening and punishing me when I don't. I'm a man and I don't need you anymore. You can't control me._

The words were hard to read and Jesse couldn't help but be affected by them. Was he too controlling? It was true that he was always threatening to give the boys a whipping but they had to know that those days were long gone. Luke knew that, didn't he?

Jesse paused but then continued reading:

_I've gone to Atlanta. Don't come looking for me, especially you, Bo. You know you never could find me anyways even when I was in plain sight. So don't go looking. I ain't coming back. I'm tired of you following me everywhere I go. I don't need no dang shadows surrounding me. I've had enough of you and Daisy watching my every move and reporting back to Uncle Jesse._

Bo swallowed hard at those words. It was true that he spent most of his time with Luke especially since they shared a room but it wasn't like they didn't have their own lives. He didn't follow Luke everywhere. He might've done that when he was younger but he didn't think he consciously did that anymore. Did Luke really resent him hanging around so much?

Daisy wiped a tear from her cheek. She did keep an eye on her cousins but not to report what they did or didn't do back to Uncle Jesse. She was only concerned like they were about her. Luke couldn't resent that, could he?

Feeling the lump in his throat, Jesse coughed and then continued.

_I want to be on my own. I ain't taking no more abuse. I need to find someone who can complete me. I ain't ever coming back._

_You may not want to believe me, but it's the truth and always has been. Sometimes the truth is right under your nose but you can't see it. _

_Luke_

Jesse kept staring at the letter even though he was finished reading it as if somehow that would change the callous words of his nephew. Bo and Daisy sat quietly at his side, trying to understand why their older cousin was saying such cruel things.

"I ain't taking no more abuse," Jesse repeated before slapping the letter down on his lap. The gruffness and spirit returned to his voice as he said, "Dang that Laura. She made Luke write this."

Startled back to reality, Bo asked, "You really think so, Uncle Jesse?"

"I know so," Jesse said with conviction. "These here ain't Luke's words. Luke has always been honest with me. I'd've known if he was feeling this way. These ain't his words."

"Why would he write them?" Daisy asked.

"I can answer that," Bo offered, finally recovering from the shock of the words. "Laura made him write them. I ain't sure exactly how but I know she did. Maybe she gave him more of those pills or maybe she threatened him."

"Or threaten us, more likely," Daisy said. "You know Luke. He'd do whatever it took to protect us. She might've threatened to hurt one of us."

"I think you may be right, sweetheart," Jesse said as he wrapped his arm around his niece. Jesse carefully read the letter again. "These may not be Luke's sentiments but now that I read it more carefully, I think they are his words."

"How can you say that, Uncle Jesse?" Bo protested, coming to his cousin's defense. He jumped to his feet unable to restrain his irritation. "Luke would never say these awful things about us."

"Sit down, Bo," Jesse said sternly. When Bo stood there challenging his uncle to disagree with him, Jesse repeated more gently, "Sit down, Bo. And calm down. Getting riled ain't gonna help Luke none. I ain't saying Luke meant those words but knowing the boy the way I do, I'll bet you the farm that he's trying to tell us where he is. We just got read the words carefully and figure it out. We've got to read between the lines."

A smile slowly spread across Bo's face. Of course his uncle was right. Luke would find a way to let them know where he was. Ashamed at having doubted his uncle, Bo sat down on the swing. "I'm sorry, Uncle Jesse—."

Jesse cut off the unnecessary apology. He patted Bo's knee. "I know you're worried son and didn't mean what you said. But I think Luke did mean what he said. Not literally but he wanted to tell us something so we gotta figure it out. We can't let him down."

"No, sir," Bo said allowing himself a small smile. "We can't let Luke down."

Jesse picked up the letter again. "Okay, now. Let's figure this out. Luke says he's gone to Atlanta and doesn't want us looking for him. He says you couldn't find him, Bo, even when he was in plain sight. I think he's trying to let us know that he ain't in Atlanta and he is in plain sight somewhere."

"I agree with that, Uncle Jesse. Ain't no way Luke went off to Atlanta. He's still in Hazzard."

"That part about being surrounded by shadows sure reminds me of Laura's spooky old house," Daisy said. "It ain't something Luke would usually say."

"Good, honey," Jesse said with a nod. "He's telling us he's in a dark place with shadow. And I agree that it describes that old house to a tee."

"I'm telling you Luke is somewhere in that house," Bo stated firmly. "She's got him. I just know it. I think that's what he meant by saying he needed someone to complete him. You know, like that half a heart she gave him. She's the other half that completes it. She's who he's talking about. He's trying to tell us he's with her." Bo's frustration grew as he spoke.

"We gotta stay calm, Bo, so we can figure this out," Jesse soothed. "I believe you're right. He's trying to tell us he's with Laura. Lets see if'n he left any other clues for us."

"He says the truth can be right under your nose and you can't see it," Bo said. "Right under our noses…"

Something was nagging at Bo's memory. It was right on the edge of recall. Finally, he said excitedly, "Uncle Jesse, I remember stories about that old house from when I was kid. I always thought it was haunted."

"Now, Bo, you know that ain't true," Jesse chided.

"Yeah, I know, Uncle Jesse. But I've heard lots of stories about that old house besides ghost ones. I heard there are secret rooms and hidden passageways from the Civil War. You think any of those stories are true?'

"Might be," Jesse answered hopefully. "Those stories have been around since before I was a kid. I don't know if'n they're true or not but I do know that there's a bomb shelter somewhere on the property. I know that from Edward Dawson himself."

"A bomb shelter?" Daisy asked. "Why would someone build a bomb shelter?"

"Well, honey, back in the fifties we had the Cold War going strong. Seems everyone was afraid of a nuclear attack from the Soviet Union. Those who were afraid enough and could afford it, built these bomb shelters for their families to keep them safe."

"I can't imagine there's too many of those in Hazzard," Daisy said.

"Far as I know, the Dawsons were the only ones to actually build one although there was lots of talk."

"I don't suppose us Dukes could afford something like that," Bo said.

"Even if'n we could, we wouldn't," Jesse answered.

"Why not?" Daisy asked.

"It wouldn't be right to lock all your friends and neighbors out to face a catastrophe when you're safe and sound inside. 'Sides, don't imagine there'd be much left to come out to. Us Dukes would rather be facing whatever came along and helping our neighbors survive it together than lock ourselves away."

"I guess you're right, Uncle Jesse," Daisy said.

Bo's mind had been considering the possibilities. He asked excitedly, "But the Dawsons built one of these bomb shelters for sure?"

"Yes, they did," Jesse answered. "Edward Dawson himself told me he was building it. He intended to keep his family locked away which is pretty much what he did anyways in that big old house."

"Than it still must be on their property. It'd be a perfect place to hide someone. I'll bet that's where she has Luke."

Jesse smiled. "Good thinking, Bo. You may be right. It makes sense."

"We just gotta figure out where it is," Bo continued excitedly.

Daisy's face brightened as well at the possibility of finding Luke. "But where do we start to look?"

"I don't know," Bo answered. "But I'll tear that house apart if I have to."

"Now slow down," Jesse cautioned. "We ain't going off half cocked to break into that house and tear it apart."

"But Uncle Jesse—."

"No buts, Bo. We ain't doing that 'cause there's a better way. You can't just go and build a bomb shelter or anything else in Hazzard without a building permit from the city. There's a good chance those records are still filed safely away somewhere in City Hall. They'd be public records that we could look at. It might tell us exactly where the Dawsons built that bomb shelter."

Bo and Daisy gathered their uncle into a hug. They didn't know exactly where Luke was but at least they had a plan and a place to start. They'd never give up until they found him.

Daisy watched her uncle carefully fold Luke's letter and put it in the pocket of his overalls. She didn't miss the moisture in his eyes.

"Are you okay, Uncle Jesse?" Daisy asked softly. "You know Luke didn't mean none of those things he said."

Jesse quickly composed himself for the benefits of his kids. "I know, honey. It just took me by surprise and for a minute there I wondered if'n Luke did resent…"

"Luke didn't mean none of it," Bo interrupted. "He just had to make it look good while he was trying to let us know where he was. I'll bet you anything that Laura threatened us. Luke probably wouldn't do it if she just threatened him." Bo paused and then added, "He loves you, Uncle Jesse. Ain't no way he feels abused."

"I know, Bo, but I thank you for saying it anyways. It's good to be reminded. For just a minute when I read them words…"

"Me too, Uncle Jesse," Bo said. "They worried me too before I realized that Luke was trying to tell us something."

Daisy smiled. "He told us. Now we just gotta find him and bring him home."

"And the first stop is City Hall. We've got to find that building permit so we can locate the shelter," Jesse said.

Bo was already pulling his uncle towards the General Lee. He helped the older man through the window as Jesse muttered under his breath, "I'm too old for this."

Daisy followed behind Jesse while Bo slid across the hood to get to the other side as quickly as possible. Even before they were settled in their seats, Bo stepped hard on the gas pedal and sped down the dirt road towards Hazzard leaving a heavy wake of dust behind.


	19. Sleeping Beauty

_Disclaimer: The Dukes and other characters from The Dukes of Hazzard don't belong to me. Only Laura Dawson is my creation, disturbed as she is. I'm not making any profit from this story._

_I'm back after a little break for the Halloween story. Thanks to everyone who read that one and special thanks to those who left comments. They are always greatly appreciated. _

_Now, without further ado, we return to Luke who is still locked in the basement of Laura's house while she's making wedding plans._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

_**Sleeping Beauty**_

Luke sighed heavily in his sleep, alerting Laura that he was finally waking. She gently moved his arm from around her waist. Reluctant to leave his embrace, she sat up beside him in the large bed. He had been sleeping deeply for hours—unconscious was probably a more accurate description. He hadn't responded when she removed his clothing. He hadn't reacted at all to her soft touches. He hadn't resisted when she lay down beside him and fitted herself into the curves of his body as he slept on his side. She spent the night in that position with her back against him, holding his arm around her waist.

Laura was afraid that she might've given Luke an overdose of the Rophynol. She was relieved when he finally turned over onto his back. It was the first voluntary movement he had made. But now that he was beginning to wake, it was time for her to leave him. She didn't want to but she knew Luke wasn't finished resisting her. He had spent a lifetime being brainwashed by his family. It was going to take all her patience and will power to help him make the break with those awful people. It was going to take time but she had all the time in the world to wait for him.

Laura reluctantly climbed out of bed. She bent down and gently kissed Luke's lips. He responded with another quiet sigh. Laura smiled down at him thinking how he was like Sleeping Beauty. Maybe not exactly but she was like the prince, or princess in this case, who would awaken her sleeping Prince Charming with a kiss. She would awaken him from the nightmare he had been living. She smiled broadly at the comparison. This was indeed a fairy tale come true. Her kiss would awaken Luke to the true nature of his family and his captivity on the farm. Her kiss would save him. If not now, then soon.

Laura pulled the blanket over Luke's chest. He began to move. It was time for her to leave him. She checked the oil in the lamp. He had enough for a few hours if he wasn't wasteful. It should hold until she returned. She quickly put her clothes on. She picked up the plate and glass from the night table.

Laura knew she had to leave. She didn't have any Rophynol left to give Luke if he became resistant. She would have to remedy that somehow. Meanwhile, it might be better if he didn't take any for a couple of days. She would have to be careful with the dosage in the future. Too little and he wouldn't be compliant. Too much and it rendered him uselessly unconscious.

The heavy door was slightly ajar. Laura pushed it open and slipped out of the room. She closed the door behind her and secured the locks. With one last glance inside, she turned and disappeared down the dark passage leaving Luke alone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke heard the clanging of the metal locks as he fought his way to consciousness. He was aware of a dim light. It must've been past dawn already—time to wake up and begin chores in the barn. His head was pounding. He carefully pushed himself up, causing his stomach to lurch. He felt sick.

He muttered, "Bo, time to get up…" as he turned to his right expecting to see his cousin sleeping in the adjoining bed.

But Bo wasn't there in the dim light. Bo's bed wasn't there at all. Their bedroom wasn't there. Luke's could feel his heart beating too fast in his chest, which didn't help the nausea and headache. He didn't know where he was but he knew he shouldn't be here. As he looked around the room, his memory returned. Laura. Laura had locked him in this room. He scanned the small space looking for her but she wasn't there. He was alone in the twilight.

Luke carefully sat up on the edge of the bed, holding his stomach in a hopeless effort to ease the queasiness. The last thing he remembered was eating the sandwich and drinking the glass of milk that Laura had given him. He finally realized that every time he had something to drink with Laura, he lost a piece of time and woke up feeling sick. She had to be giving him something. He knew with certainty that he had not had any alcohol this time. He wasn't drunk. He wasn't hung over.

But he was sick. He pushed himself to his feet as the nausea intensified. He stumbled to the bathroom, making it to the toilet just in time. His stomach hurt when he finally finished retching fifteen minutes later. Exhausted, he sat on the floor and leaned back against the wall. The coldness of the hard floor and wall was soothing for a few minutes while his body began to quiet. Soon he was shivering against the cold.

Luke realized in dismay that he wasn't wearing any clothes. He didn't recall getting undressed but he hoped that was what he had done. Painfully, he grabbed the sink and pulled himself to his feet. Touching the wall for support, he made his way back into the room and looked around for anything that might be out of place. Nothing had moved but he had a sense that Laura had been there. Feeling weak, he sat on the edge of the bed. Then he saw what wasn't there instead of what was. The glass and plate were gone from the night table. Laura had been here.

Luke's head was spinning. He leaned back against the headboard and picked up one of the pillows. Something fell beside him. He looked to see a gold earring in the shape of a heart. Laura was always wearing hearts. She had been here beside him in bed. The pillow he was holding faintly smelled of roses. She had been here and he had missed an opportunity to escape.

As he thought about it, Luke's despair turned to anger. Laura had been here in bed with him. That much he knew for sure. He didn't know what she had done or if she had done anything at all. Maybe she had just slept beside him. It wasn't right. None of this was right. Most disturbing of all, he had no memory of it.

Luke closed his eyes as he cradled his stomach. He needed to rest. But just for a short time. He had to find a way out of this prison. As soon as he felt better, he would start looking for that way. One way or another, he would find it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke wasn't sure how long he slept. It was impossible to tell how much time had passed. There was no natural light. There were no clocks. He was pretty sure he had spent long hours sleeping but he couldn't know how much time had passed. Laura hadn't returned at regular intervals with meals that might've set a pace to the passage of time. He could've been here for hours or days or even weeks. It didn't help that he had been drugged. It clouded his perceptions even more.

Luke sat up slowly, giving his head and stomach a chance to settle. After a few minutes, he got out of bed and got dressed in unfamiliar clothes from the dresser. The size of the shirt and jeans were perfect. Laura seemed to know everything about him right down to his preference in boxers. That was a disturbing thought. Somehow she knew even the intimate details of his life. He hated wearing the clothing she had bought for him but he didn't have a choice. His clothes were gone.

The pain in his head had lessened considerably to a low ache. Although he probably wouldn't be able to hold anything down, his stomach was quieter. He began to examine the room. There had to be another way out if this room was built for shelter instead of as a prison. The willing occupants who took refuge here would want another escape route incase something happened to the door. At least he hoped they would. If he built this room, he would be sure to include another way out.

The walls were solid concrete. He had already moved every piece of furniture away from the walls to examine them. He would've paced the floor as he thought if he weren't afraid the nausea would return. He needed to move slowly and carefully. He sat down in the easy chair trying to think clearly.

The floor. He hadn't examined the floor. The exposed areas appeared to be solid concrete but he hadn't moved the furniture and looked closely. He took off his boots to feel the floor beneath his feet better. Methodically, Luke slowly walked the exposed areas in a grid, hoping to find some irregularity.

The floor was solid without even a crack in the heavy concrete. With all the strength he had, he pushed the heavy bed away from the wall to the side of the room. A small area rug lay on the floor. Luke picked up the rug, finding a trap door. He knelt beside it struggling to turn the latch that would open the door. After a moment, it turned releasing the lock.

Luke peered into the darkness, unable to see anything. An unwelcome memory returned. He was squatting with two other Marines at a tunnel entrance he had found hidden under a mat bed. The blood trail of a sniper who had killed three Marines had led them there. They warily looked into the blackness, each hoping he wasn't the one who would have to go down into the hole. There was nothing he hated more than going into one of those tunnels.

Luke wiped his hand across his eyes as if that would drive the memory away. As much as he hated going into tunnels, he had no other option. He never did. He put his boots back on. He picked up the lantern and checked the oil level. It was almost empty. The dim light wouldn't last much longer. He had to move quickly. He held the light near the hole to judge the distance down. It appeared to be about six feet—an easy drop.

Holding the lantern tightly, Luke jumped down. He found himself surrounded by concrete floors and walls. It smelled musty. The passage was about six feet high and four feet wide. The quickly diminishing light from the lantern only circled a few feet around him. He couldn't see the end of the tunnel.

Luke calmed his breathing. It was going to be all right. The tunnel had to lead somewhere and anywhere was a better place to be. He began to move forward in the only direction possible. He moved slowly and carefully despite his instinct to run.

After about fifty yards, Luke felt his heart sink when he saw a solid wall in front of him. When he moved closer, he was relieved to see that the tunnel hadn't ended. It split into two directions—one to the right and one to the left. The one on the right seemed a little narrower than the main tunnel.

Luke couldn't see anything in either direction in the small circle of light. He muttered, "Six of one, half a dozen of the other."

He headed to the right. The air was becoming colder and danker the further he went. The space was becoming smaller. After what seemed like a hundred yards, the tunnel came to a sudden end. Luke examined the walls, floor and ceiling for a hidden door but there wasn't one. Everything was solid cement. It was a dead end.

"Why?" Luke shouted. "Why would someone build a tunnel to nowhere? It's a sick joke. It don't make no sense unless you want to torture somebody."

Luke stood still for a moment trying to calm himself. Anger wasn't a bad thing but he needed to channel it positively to get out of here. He had to stay in control of his emotions and think clearly. There were always options.

"All right," Luke said aloud to convince himself. "So this tunnel here goes nowhere. There's still the other one. Ain't nobody gonna go to all this trouble of building a bunch of tunnels that go nowhere. There's got to be a way out."

The light from the lantern was fading as Luke got back to the entrance of the other tunnel, which became wider and higher as he got further in. The height relieved a little of the claustrophobia he was feeling.

Luke willed the light to last a little longer as he made his way down the tunnel faster than he would've liked. This tunnel was longer than the first. The light was so dim that he almost walked into the wall where the tunnel ended. He looked to either side for another passage but there wasn't one. He was at the end. Another dead end. There were no other options. There was no escape.

"Damn you, Laura," Luke shouted as he hit the wall hard with his hand. His voice echoed down the empty passageway and called back to him.

Anger. Despair. Frustration. Fear. Luke felt all these things, as he stood alone at the end of the passageway that led to nowhere. As he stepped back away from the wall, he tripped over something on the ground. He managed to hold onto the lantern as he fell backwards, landing on the seat of his pants.

Sitting on the ground, Luke held the fading light in front of him. His heart beat wildly and the nausea returned. He gripped the lantern in two shaking hands trying to steady the light, trying to be sure he was actually seeing what he knew was in front of him. The last of the flame flickered and then disappeared leaving Luke in total darkness with Edward and Julia Dawson.


	20. Searching For Clues

_Disclaimer: The Dukes don't belong to me and I'm not making any profit from this story. _

_Thanks, as always, for reading and staying with this story. _

_**Chapter Twenty**_

_**Searching for Clues**_

Bo dropped another book on the table sending small particles of dust dancing in the air of the musty basement room under City Hall, earning him a stern look from his uncle.

"Sorry," Bo muttered as he sat down heavily in the hard wooden chair. He was discouraged after searching through town records for the last few hours with Jesse and Daisy. All he had to show for it was itchy eyes irritated from dust and trying to read faded ink on yellowed papers. Hazzard did not have the most efficient record keeping system. Figuring out the filing system was beyond his capacity or that of his uncle and cousin. As a result they had spent hours looking through useless information.

"You'd think they'd keep better records considering all the taxes we gotta pay," Bo complained. "We're wasting hours in here when we could be looking for Luke."

"We are looking for Luke," Jesse gently chastised his nephew. "The information we find here might be just what we need to figure out exactly where he is."

"We ain't got no other choice but to keep on looking, Bo," Daisy said. "There ain't no telling where Mr. Dawson built that fallout shelter."

"Maybe I ought to start looking around the Dawson property," Bo said. "A lot of people actually built them shelters, Uncle Jesse?"

"There was a lot of official people telling us we needed to build a fallout shelter for our houses back in the fifties. People was real afraid of a nuclear war with the Soviet Union back then. Why they even said it was about as necessary in a house as a bathroom."

"You never thought about building one, Uncle Jesse?" Daisy asked.

"No," Jesse answered. "We put the bathroom inside round about the time they started telling us we needed a fallout shelter. We figured, given the choice, we'd make due with the indoor bathroom."

Bo laughed. "I guess the bathroom was more useful."

"That it was," Jesse agreed.

"Where did people put these shelters?" Bo asked.

"Just about anywheres," Jesse answered. "Long as they was underground somewheres. Most likely they'd be put in a basement or a hillside."

"I found it," Daisy interrupted excitedly, jumping to her feet. "I found the permit to build the shelter."

Daisy handed the permit over to Jesse. She stood over her uncle's shoulder with Bo as he studied the paper. Jesse sighed as he said, "This is the permit to build the fallout shelter all right but it ain't much use to us. It don't say nothing about where the Dawsons might've built it. Could've been just about anywhere on their land."

"Dang," Bo said. "It ain't no help."

"At lest we know there is a fallout shelter. That's a good thing," Daisy said.

"Heck, Daisy, we already figured that much. We don't know where it is or nothing else that'll help us," Bo answered, disappointment showing on his face.

Jesse put his hand on Bo's shoulder. He said calmly, "Daisy's right, Bo. It is a good thing. We know for sure that they built that shelter and we know it's somewhere on the Dawsons' property. We just got to figure out where. If Luke is with Laura like we think, it's likely he'll be there."

"Luke wrote that the truth is right under our noses. He said I couldn't ever find him even when he was in plain sight," Bo said. "He was trying to tell us something about where he is."

"And he said he was surrounded by shadows," Daisy added.

"Okay," Jesse said. "Let's think this through. Luke says he's in plain sight right under our noses in a shadowy place. Sounds like he's underground."

"Maybe he's in the basement," Daisy said hopefully.

"I done looked in the basement," Bo answered. He hesitated and then added, "But it was awfully small for such a big house. Maybe there's another section that I didn't see."

"Good thinking, Bo," Jesse said. "That old house is generations old. It's been built up over the years. There may be an older section of basement."

"We just need to find it," Bo said.

"Maybe we should ask Rosco to help," Daisy said.

"He ain't gonna help us, Daisy. He already made it clear that he wasn't about to search that house without proof that Luke might be there and we ain't got no real proof. We're on our own," Bo said.

Jesse nodded. "I hate to say it, Daisy girl, but Bo's right about Rosco. We ain't gonna get no help from him."

"Let's go then," Bo said as he got up.

Jesse stood and grabbed Bo's arm. "Now hold on, boy. What are you planning on doing?"

"I'm going to Laura's house to find Luke. I ain't about to let her stop me," Bo answered with determination.

"You can't just bust in there, Bo," Jesse said gruffly. "She could have you arrested for trespassing, breaking and entering or worse and then what good would you be to Luke in jail?"

Bo's eyes blazed with anger. "She ain't gonna get away with this, Uncle Jesse. What're we gonna do? Sit around and wait for Laura to hurt Luke if she ain't already done that?"

Bo regretted his words the moment he let them out. He saw the pain and worry intensify on his uncle's face. Although they each feared that Laura might hurt Luke, none of them voiced it aloud for fear of making it true. Now that it was out there, it hung heavily around them. Jesse sagged down into the chair. Daisy leaned down behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Bo sat down next to his uncle and rubbed his arm.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Jesse," Bo said quietly. "I didn't mean to make you worry more than you already are. I'm gonna find Luke and he's gonna be just fine. I'm gonna bring him home. I promise."

Jesse patted his nephew's hand. "I know, son. That's what I'm praying for."

"Uncle Jesse, I ain't gonna do nothing foolish," Bo said to reassure his uncle. "Don't you worry none. But I am going out there to look around and make sure that fallout shelter ain't nowheres else on the property. It should be easy enough to find if it is. It's got to have some kind of entrance and vents. If I don't find it, we'll know it's under the house."

"All right, Bo," Jesse agreed. "Be careful. Daisy and me will keep looking for the building plans that'll tell us exactly where they put that dang thing. They ought to be here somewheres. If'n you do find it, I don't want you trying to do nothing on your own. You come get me and Daisy. You hear?"

"Yes sir," Bo answered, getting to his feet.

Daisy got up to give her cousin a hug. "You be very careful," she said. "I couldn't stand it if something happened to you, too."

"Ain't nothing gonna happen to me," Bo answered, returning the hug. "I'll let you know if I find anything and you do the same. We'll meet up later at home."

Daisy settled back at the table with her uncle. They watched Bo rush out the door. Daisy passed another book to her uncle. Seeing the worry etched on her uncle's face, she said, "Don't you worry too much, Uncle Jesse. We'll find him."

"God willing," Jesse answered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo followed the perimeter of the spiked, wrought iron fence looking for a safe place to enter. He carefully searched the property that he could view through the fence. He didn't see anything that might conceal a fallout shelter. He was surprised that the property wasn't as large as he thought when he eventually returned to his starting point. There weren't any large hills or obvious places to build a shelter at least from the vantage point outside the fence.

Bo returned to an area of fence near a large tree that he could climb and hop over the fence. When he was on the property, he systematically began to search the land. He searched every mound of dirt that remotely resembled a hill. There wasn't any sign of entry even in places Bo thought could hide a secret entrance way.

As twilight approached, Bo slowly came closer and closer to the house. Lights came on inside. Laura was home. He would have to be very careful not to be seen. He tried to figure out where the basement was. It seemed to be under the front part of the house. The back section of the house wasn't over the basement that he had been in. If there was another older basement, it had to be somewhere in the back of the house.

Bo examined the foundation of the house outside the kitchen. Considering the plumbing needed in that area of the house, it had to have a basement of some kind even if it was just a crawl space. Although he didn't remember seeing a door other than the closet in the kitchen, he knew he had to give that room a closer look. There were stories about the old house having hidden rooms and secret passageways dating all the way back to the Revolutionary War. He would figure out some way to get in. He'd have to wait for Laura to leave. Meanwhile, he'd get back home to Jesse and Daisy to see if they found anything else to help in the search.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jesse and Daisy continued their meticulous search of the county records. On a hunch, Jesse started searching further back in time. He remembered hearing how the house was used as a prison for Union soldiers during the Civil War. They were kept in underground cells according to legend. As a child, he heard stories of how the soldiers still haunted the property. He didn't give the tales any credence but most tales were based in facts that somehow became exaggerated. But they were based in fact and there may have been a Civil War prison hidden beneath the older section of the house. There might be some records to confirm that fact.

Jesse adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose as he carefully turned the pages of the old ledger from 1864. He wasn't sure exactly what he was looking for but he figured he'd know it when he found it. And he did find it. The Dawson family had submitted reimbursement claims to the town of Hazzard for housing Union officers in four cells in the basement of their estate. In typical Hazzard fashion, the claim had been denied on the grounds that it was the responsibility of the Confederate Army to reimburse the cost of housing the officers and not the town of Hazzard.

Confirming that there were prison cells under the house was just the information Jesse needed. They had to be under oldest section of the house. Luke had to be there. It was the perfect place to hide someone. It was the perfect place to build a fallout shelter. After a long day, Jesse finally allowed himself a small smile. He knew where Luke was. He prayed they weren't too late in finding him.

"Come on, sweetheart," Jesse said to Daisy. "We found about all we're gonna find here. I got proof that there are prison cells somewhere under that house. And, more than likely, that's where the fallout shelter is."

"And that's where Luke is," Daisy said hopefully.

Jesse nodded. "I'd bet on it. Come on, girl, we gotta find Bo and figure out how to go about getting Luke out of there."

Daisy closed the book in front of her. When she stood, she wrapped her arms around her uncle's waist. She said, "We're gonna find him, Uncle Jesse."

Jesse returned the hug. "That we will. Let's get home to Bo. We got plans to make."


	21. Nasty Things In The Dark

_Disclaimer: They don't belong to me but the story does. I'm not making any profit here. Thanks to all of you who are staying with this story and special thanks to those who find the time to review. Your comments are always appreciated._

_I want to thank T.S. Blue for her comments that keep me amused and got me thinking about the direction of this chapter, especially the image of a conversation at the end._

_**Chapter Twenty-One**_

_**Nasty Things in the Dark**_

Luke scrambled backwards in the darkness, stopping abruptly when his back hit hard into the cold concrete wall. He had only seen the two skeletal remains for seconds but the specter was burned into his mind. He knew they were sitting somewhere in front of him in the darkness, wrapped in each other's arms, entombed in the tunnel.

He closed his eyes to the darkness in an attempt to gain control of the panic he felt in the pit of his stomach. At least with his eyes shut, the pitch black was under his control. He took a few deep breaths, hoping it would help slow his heart rate. He needed to think clearly and rationally. The two people entwined in death were beyond causing him any physical harm. But what they were doing to him emotionally was a whole other story.

He didn't know who they were but they died down here in the tunnel. They hadn't found a way out. Could they've been here for years? Were they here because of Laura?

Laura's words came back to Luke.

"_It's almost impossible to break away. I know but I broke away from my parents. It wasn't easy but I did what had to be done. Now, I'm going to do what has to be done for you."_

"I did what had to be done," Luke repeated. "What did you do, Laura?"

Could the two skeletons sharing the tunnel with him be Laura's parents? Was she capable of that? Could she do that to him? Would she leave him to die?

The panic that Luke had been trying hard to suppress came crashing back with the realization that he was trapped in the darkness with the Dawsons. If Laura could do that to her parents, she could do it to him. He opened his eyes to the pitch black and searched for any variation in the dense darkness but there wasn't any. Despite his inability to see anything, he felt the walls surrounding him. They were getting closer. He could feel them.

"It ain't like I ain't been in tunnels before," Luke whispered to hear his voice and convince him that it wasn't so bad.

But it was bad. It was very bad. He felt something crawl on his arm and hit it away. He quickly moved away from the wall to the middle of the tunnel. Experience taught him that tunnels were filled with nasty things—insects, scorpions, snakes, bats, fire ants, rats, spiders, booby traps, mines, punji stake pits, dead bodies and live enemy. The worst thing he had to do in Vietnam was to go down into the narrow, pitch-black tunnel system. He hadn't been claustrophobic but the tunnels quickly changed that. He hadn't had to go into the tunnels often but it had been necessary on more than one occasion.

The memories made his skin crawl. He was sure he could feel things moving on his skin. He had seen walls move in tunnels only to discover with dread that it was an illusion caused by a thick black mass of tiny spiders. He had stared into the face of a bamboo viper. He had come face to face with decaying bodies hidden by the VC and NVA after a battle to lower the body count. And he had come face to face with the enemy in a game of hide and seek where the winner survived.

Luke had experienced these things and did his best to bury and forget them but sitting in total darkness in the tunnel had them rushing back to conscious thought. Try as he might, he couldn't push them away. They pushed his mental state to its limit.

Luke pulled his knees up to his chest and leaned his head on them. He closed his eyes tight in an attempt to shut out the uncontrollable darkness. He took deep breaths. He willed the memories away.

_Luke leaned back into the seat, feeling the wind against his face as it rushed in the open window. The General Lee raced down the dirt road sending leaves flying in a wake of dust. He glanced over at the driver's seat. Bo flashed a smile back at him as he made the final approach to the river. He floored the gas pedal in a final bust of acceleration and speed before the stockcar took off in flight across the fast running water. _

_As he sailed through the air, the walls came down and bright light surrounded him. Luke was free._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Bo stood behind the old oak tree watching the house, hoping that Laura would leave. He knew he was close. He could feel it. Luke was here somewhere. But he had to think. Luke was always telling him to think and, for Luke's sake, he had to do that now. He needed to find his cousin without Laura's interference. He wouldn't do Luke any good if he got arrested and put in jail.

The light coming on in the kitchen caught Bo's eye. He quickly moved behind a large oak tree where he could see the kitchen but not be seen by Laura. He watched her move around the room for a few minutes, coming in and out of view in the windows. He visualized the kitchen. She hadn't gone anywhere near the basement door. She had been going back and forth to the large walk-in closet. After the third time doing this, she didn't come out of the closet. Bo waited wondering what she could be doing in there. He supposed she could be rearranging the closet. He leaned back against the tree waiting for her to reappear in the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura moved the bags of flour aside and pulled the lever to open the hidden door. She lit the lantern and picked up the bag of supplies. The oil lamp in the underground room had probably gone out leaving Luke in the darkness but she wasn't in any hurry to return. Luke didn't like being in the dark but he'd have a better appreciation of her if he had to wait for her to return with the oil.

She didn't have any Rophynol left. It was too dangerous to try to get more. But there were other ways to control people. If you knew their weakness, you could use it make than more cooperative, more compliant. And Luke's weaknesses were the dark and his family. She could use both to control him. And if that failed, there was always the small gun she kept in her pocket.

But it was all for Luke's own good. Laura had to break the hold his family had on him. It was difficult to free someone from the dependency that resulted from a lifetime of physical and emotional abuse. Luke was far from reaching that point. He was more obstinate than she expected. But she knew that he loved her. She would stay strong for his sake no matter how resistant he was. She was confidant that eventually he would realize the truth and break free from the influence and control of his family. If he couldn't, she would deal with his family. One way or another, she would free Luke of his dreadful family.

When Laura reached the end of the corridor, she opened the window on the door and held up the lantern. The room was dark as she expected.

"I'm back, darling—" Laura stopped abruptly when she saw the state of the room. The bed was pushed aside revealing the open trap door. She quickly scanned the room looking for Luke. She didn't see him in the shadows but he could be in the small bathroom.

"Luke," she yelled. "Luke, where are you?"

Luke's raised his head from his knees when he heard Laura call his name. He saw streams of light coming into the tunnel from the underground room. Laura was back. He had to figure out what to do. He quickly considered his options, which weren't many. There wasn't any obvious escape in the tunnels. If there were a hidden escape passage, he wouldn't be able to find it in the darkness. He had to get back to the room above. That much he was sure of.

"Luke! Answer me," Laura demanded. "Where are you?"

Luke knew he had to answer Laura. But confronting her was not the best idea. He had to convince her that he appreciated what she was trying to do for him. She already believed that he loved her. He had to make her believe that he was ready to reject his family and be with her. That was the only thing that would save him and keep his family safe.

Laura unlocked the heavy door and pushed it open. She grasped the small gun in her hand and held it front of her. Without the drugs, she would need the weapon to control Luke. Carefully, she directed the light to every corner of the room but there was no sign of him. The bathroom door was open. She cautiously directed the light into the small room. It was empty.

Luke could've gone only one place—down into the tunnels. He couldn't go far. The tunnels led to nowhere. Laura's father had built them under the fallout shelter incase they needed an alternate escape route but he never completed them. They didn't lead to the surface. They didn't lead anywhere. Luke was down there now. And he wasn't alone. She wondered if he had discovered the company he was in.

Luke thought that Laura was in the hall behind the locked door. He could return to the room and claim he was just exploring because he was bored. Maybe he could convince her that he was no longer resisting. He didn't want to go back to his family. He would admit her imaginary abuse and hope he could convince her that he was grateful for her help. He would have to be careful to make it believable. He stood and slowly made his way towards the light filtering in through the trap door.

Laura paced the room staring at the hole in the floor. Her anger returned within seconds. Luke was hiding from her. She knew he was there but he wasn't answering her. She wasn't about to let him get away with treating her like that. She knelt down by the trap door, putting the lantern down beside her.

She called furiously, "I know you're down there, Luke. There isn't any way out. Luke. Answer me or I'll close and lock this door."

Luke hurried into the light and looked up at Laura, surprised to see her in the room looking down at him. The expression on her face was chilling in the unnatural light of the lantern. If looks could kill, Luke knew he'd be dead. He saw the gun in her hand and took an involuntary step back. He knew she was capable of using it. He knew she was capable of just about anything.

"Are you trying to leave me, Luke? I'll never allow that," Laura said hotly.

"I wasn't trying to leave," Luke said as calmly as he could. "I was just looking around."

"You had no business going down there."

"I'm sorry," Luke said.

"You were trying to leave me," Laura repeated angrily.

Luke shook his head. "No, Laura. I wasn't trying to leave. I was just looking around."

"Don't lie to me, Luke," Laura said vehemently carelessly swinging the gun in her hand. "I don't like to be lied to. I won't tolerate being lied to. You were trying to leave me."

"I wasn't...sweetheart," Luke said trying not to choke on the word. He needed to convince her that he cared about her. "I was bored. I was looking around. I'm sorry. Please calm down."

Taken aback by the term of endearment, Laura was slow to respond. She knew he really loved her but that didn't excuse what he had done. It didn't diminish her anger. He had to be punished.

Laura glared at Luke. "If you don't appreciate our room here, you can spend some time down there thinking about."

Luke looked back over his shoulder in the direction of the corpses behind him. He didn't want to spend any more time in the tunnel with the Dawsons.

"I do appreciate our room," Luke said calmly, trying not to let the returning panic show. He had to convince her to let him out of the tunnel. "Let me come up so I can be with you."

"No," Laura answered.

"I've got to be with you. Don't you want me?" Luke asked as sincerely as he could.

Laura looked at him hard. "Of course I want you. But you don't seem to understand that I got you, babe. You're not going anywhere."

Luke looked at the opening just above his head. He could pull himself up. He took a step closer. Laura pointed the gun at him.

"Stay where you are. I think you should spend some time thinking down there. You've been a bad boy. You need to learn how to behave. I don't like to have to punish you but it'll do you good."

"You can't leave me here, Laura," Luke said. His heart was beating fast.

When Luke looked over his shoulder again, Laura asked, "What's the matter, babe? Don't you want to spend some time getting to know Mother and Daddy?"

"They're your parents?" Luke asked in dismay. He hadn't really wanted to believe that. "How did they get down here? What did you do to them?"

"I told you, Luke. I did what was necessary to get my freedom. Now I'll do the same for you. I'll make sure your family never hurts you."

Luke's panic was back full now. "Stay away from my family, Laura. Don't hurt them. I ain't going back there so you can stay away from them."

"I'll stay away from them as long as they stay away from me," Laura answered coldly. "It's all up to them. But they're nosy. They can't mind their own business."

Luke grabbed the rim of the hatch. Laura pointed the gun at his face. She said, "Move back. I told you, you need to spend some time down there. It will help you put things into perspective and come to your senses."

Luke let go but stood his ground. "I'm coming up there, Laura."

Laura pointed the gun into the hole and fired, causing Luke to jump back as the bullet ricocheted off the floors and walls, echoing through the tunnel. He stumbled back when he felt an impact on his thigh.

"That's better. You need to learn to listen. I hope you'll have a better attitude when I come back—if I come back," Laura said sternly. "Maybe I'll leave you here like I left my parents."

"You left them to die?" Luke asked incredulously. "How could you do that?"

Laura shrugged. "It had to be done. It was easier than I imagined."

She stepped back and grabbed the door handle. In one swift movement, she slammed it shut. Luke heard the latch turn locking him in the tunnel. Darkness engulfed him once again.

He pushed against the trap door with his hands but it was locked securely. He yelled as loud as he could, "Laura. You can't leave me here. Open the door. Please…please…"

Becoming aware of wetness on his jeans, Luke reached down and felt his thigh. There was a small hole in his pants surrounded by sticky wetness. And then he was aware of dull pain. He slowly lowered himself to the floor as he realized that the ricocheting bullet must have hit him. The bullet must've bounced off the floor and wall before it struck his leg. The wet spot was slowly getting larger. He pressed down hard on the wound hoping to stop the bleeding. He couldn't see the extent of damage. He was alone in the darkness once again.

He couldn't think straight any more. He pushed himself back against the wall despite what might be there. He wasn't getting out of here alive. He was going to spend eternity with the Dawsons where no one would ever find them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo had been leaning against the old oak tree for a half an hour waiting for Laura to come out of the closet. He couldn't imagine what she was doing in there so long. He was about to get up and go home to report to Jesse and Daisy when he heard it. He bolted upright and listened intently. He could've sworn he heard a gunshot. He listened intently for several minutes.

"Laura…You can't leave me here…"

Bo jumped up. It was Luke's voice. He was sure of it. It was far away and muffled but it was Luke. He was calling to Laura. It didn't come from in the house. It was somewhere outside but he couldn't tell what direction it came from. He couldn't be sure of anything except that it was Luke's voice. And he sounded desperate.

"Luke, where are you?" Bo shouted.

He looked around frantically but didn't have any idea where to begin searching. He had been over the ground earlier and there wasn't any sign of his cousin.

"Think clearly," Bo said aloud.

He was about to shout for Luke again when Laura came out of the closet and crossed the kitchen, turning off the lights behind her. Luke had called out her name. Had she been with him? Maybe the entrance to the fallout shelter was somewhere in that closet. She had been in there a long time and Luke had called her name. She must've been with him. The shelter must be somewhere under the house or maybe somewhere under him. There must be air vents somewhere that made it possible to hear Luke. But he couldn't risk calling Luke again. Laura might hear him.

After thinking a minute, Bo decided to go back to the General Lee and CB Jesse and Daisy. He'd let them know where he was but he wasn't leaving. He wasn't leaving until he found Luke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Luke."

Luke could've sworn he heard Bo call his name. He looked around futilely in the void. He listened intently but he didn't hear Bo again. It must have been his imagination. You hear what you want to hear when you're desperate. He sighed, thinking that it'd be just a matter of time before he started having conversations with the Dawsons about their lovely daughter and their present accommodations. He wondered if he'd lose his mind before he bled to death. He prayed that Laura would come back for him.


	22. The Walls Ain't Getting Closer

_Disclaimer: They don't belong to me and I'm not making a profit here._

_**Chapter Twenty-Two**_

_**The Walls Ain't Getting Closer**_

Bo leaned into the General Lee and grabbled the CB mic. He urgently said, "Lost Sheep to Shepherd, come in please…Come on, Uncle Jesse, Daisy, I need you to pick up."

"This here's Shepherd," Jesse answered. "Where are you Bo? Are you all right?"

"I'm okay. I'm at Laura's house. Uncle Jesse, I could've sworn I heard Luke."

"You found Luke?" Daisy interrupted, excitedly.

"Not exactly," Bo answered, not hiding his frustration.

"Then what exactly?" Jesse asked anxiously.

"Well, I was out in back of the house keeping an eye on things like you told me, when I could've sworn I heard Luke call Laura. I couldn't tell where his voice came from but I had already searched the grounds and didn't see no sign of him. I don't know, Uncle Jesse. Maybe it came from the house or maybe the fallout shelter's somewhere out there in the backyard."

"I suppose it could be. That shelter could be buried out there," Jesse answered. "There could be some air vents to the surface that might let you hear someone inside. But, Bo, you ain't sure it was Luke you heard?"

"You know how when you don't expect to hear something and you hear it far away, you ain't really sure you heard it in the first place," Bo explained. "I'd been watching the house and I saw Laura go into the pantry in the kitchen. She didn't come out for about a half an hour. She came back into the kitchen just after I thought I heard Luke call her and…Uncle Jesse..."

"What is it, son?" Jesse asked when Bo's voice trailed off. "What ain't you telling me?"

Bo swallowed hard wishing he could keep the next piece of information to himself. "I heard a gunshot before I heard Luke yell."

"You're absolutely sure it was gunfire?" Jesse asked without hiding his anxiety.

"Yes, sir," Bo answered. "It was definitely a gunshot. I ain't mistaken."

Jesse thought for a moment. "All right, Bo. You stay there and watch the house but keep a safe distance. I don't want you gettin' hurt. That girl is dangerous. Me and Daisy'll go and pay Rosco and Enos a visit. If'n it's the last thing I do, I'll convince them to go out there with us, with or without a search warrant if necessary."

"They ain't gonna help us," Bo answered.

Daisy said, "If Rosco won't, I'm sure I can convince Enos to help us."

"All right then," Jesse said. "We got a plan. Daisy and me will convince the law of Hazzard to help us get into that house. Bo, you wait for us."

"Yes, sir," Bo said.

"I mean it, Bo," Jesse said. "I don't want you doin' nothing rash and foolish. Wait for us, you hear?"

"I hear you, Uncle Jesse. I ain't about to do nothing foolish that might get Luke hurt."

"I know that," Jesse answered. "But don't you do nothing that'll get yourself hurt either."

"I won't," Bo answered. "I won't be much good to Luke if I do that."

"Good boy," Jesse answered. "We'll be there as soon as we can."

"Okay, Uncle Jesse," Bo said. "Please hurry."

Bo put the CB mic back in the General. He didn't have much of a view from behind the wrought iron fence. He was too far away and trees obscured the house. He decided to go back behind the house where he had heard Luke. At least that way, he could watch the house and Laura more closely while he looked around for Luke. If he was lucky, he might even hear Luke again or maybe Luke would hear him. There wasn't any way he was going to sit and wait for Jesse and Daisy out by the General when he knew Luke needed him. He could wait for reinforcements while he searched. He could sense the urgency. Somehow things had changed. He knew Luke was in imminent peril.

When Bo got back behind the oak tree in the backyard, he saw Laura moving around the kitchen again. This time she didn't go into the pantry. After a few minutes, the kitchen lights went out. The first floor lights followed turning the downstairs rooms dark. Lights came on in an upstairs room that Bo thought was Laura's bedroom from his previous search of the house. If he were lucky, that light would go out soon. But if it didn't, Bo was determined to find a way into the house to check out the pantry. He was sure the entrance to the fallout shelter had to be hidden there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke leaned back against the hard, cold wall and listened intently. He could've sworn he heard Bo call him. He couldn't tell where it had come from. It was muffled and far away. He held his breath and listened but all he could hear was the loud beating of his heart. He didn't hear Bo again. He didn't know if he had heard him the first time. Sometimes you hear what you want to hear.

"Bo," he yelled, making him cough and gasp for breath.

He knew it was probably his imagination but it felt like the air was vanishing. Or maybe it wasn't his imagination. Maybe Laura had sealed off the only air supply when she locked the trap door.

Luke tried to take a deep breath but it only caused him to cough more. He needed to calm down. He could feel the wetness spreading on his jeans. His leg was bleeding. He needed to stop it. He removed his shirt and ripped off a long piece along the bottom. Flinching against the growing pain, he tied the makeshift bandage around his thigh. He began to shiver in the cold of the tunnel. After putting his torn shirt back on, he pulled himself up and leaned against the wall.

Darkness surrounded him. The tunnel walls surrounded him, enclosed him.

Luke knew he had to overcome his fear of what was with him in the dark. He wasn't about to wait to die alone in the tunnel. He needed to do something. And if there were something lurking in the dark, he would find it and not wait for it to find him.

"The walls ain't getting closer, Luke," he said with as much confidence as he could muster. "Even if it feels like they are. There ain't nothing too nasty down here, 'cept maybe them Dawsons. These walls are concrete. They ain't moving. They ain't as bad as damp, dirt walls. At least they ain't about to cave in on me…Ain't nothing here to be afraid of."

"She'll be back," Luke mumbled, surprised that he hoped Laura would and wouldn't come back at the same time. He needed to find a way out before she came back. But if he couldn't, he needed Laura Dawson. He'd have to convince her that he was ready to reject his family and love her. He'd have to convince her that he appreciated what she had done for him.

Luke continued to take deep breaths to calm his breathing. He was in dire straits. Although he would've preferred to be anywhere else, he decided the best place to start looking was down the hall by the Dawsons. Maybe they were down that corridor instead of near the trap door because they knew of a way out. If there were an exit, Laura's father would've known about it. He built the shelter so he must've known about this tunnel. Maybe they just didn't have the strength to get out. Maybe they ran out of air. Maybe. It was a long shot but Luke didn't have a whole lot of options.

As much as he dreaded it, Luke kept his hand on the wall as a guide and cautiously put weight on his injured leg. It hurt but it didn't give out. Slowly, he moved in the darkness keeping his hand on the wall, hoping he wouldn't come into contact with any other inhabitants of the tunnel, hoping Laura's parents would provide some answers.

Luke came to the crossroads of the tunnel. He could move away from the Dawsons to the right or turn left down the corridor that led to the two remains. As much as he wanted to go in the opposite direction, he turned to the left.

"You can do this," Luke said. "One step at a time like Uncle Jesse always says."

He could hear his uncle saying those words. It gave him comfort and strength to move forward.

As he moved along the wall, he slowed his pace. The Dawsons were getting closer. He could feel their presence. He could still see them clearly holding onto each other in death. He wondered if they'd clung to life or let it slip away. What must it have been like for them to know that their daughter did this to them?

They must've been left in the darkness. Luke hadn't seen a lantern. Maybe that's why they couldn't find a way out. Maybe they weren't strong enough. Maybe they were too old to fight.

Luke thought of his parents. Most of his memories were vague. They faded with time or became confused with what he actually remembered and what he had been told by others. The two blended together. But he felt their loss everyday and would everyday of his life. What could've gone so wrong in the Dawson family for them to end up entombed down here at the hands of their daughter? Had they been monsters responsible for their own demise or was Laura suffering from some mental illness beyond anyone's control.

None of it really mattered. It didn't change anything for Luke. He was trapped in the tunnel at the mercy of a very disturbed woman.

Luke stayed on the opposite wall until he reached the end of the corridor. He knew the Dawsons were now across from him. Exhausted, he slowly slid to the floor to sit. He was beginning to feel light headed. He needed to rest.

"Here we are," Luke said into the darkness. "I hope I'm not disturbing your rest but I ain't got a choice here. I don't suppose you're resting none too easy anyways considering where you ended up."

Luke leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. He felt better with his eyes shut. Somehow it made him feel more in control of the darkness. He needed to rest but not for long. He didn't know when or if Laura would come looking for him again. He had to be prepared. If there was a way out, he needed to find it fast.

"Your daughter has serious problems," Luke said into the darkness. "She ain't exactly playing with a full deck but I guess you already figured that out."

After a moment, he added, "And I thought it was bad when I was talking to myself. Now I'm talking to dead people. At least they ain't answering me yet. But the way things are going, we might be having a lot more in common real soon."

As long as he was sitting, Luke began to feel the floor around him hoping to find some evidence of another trap door but the ground was solid. He examined the wall behind him, careful not to stray to the Dawson's side of the corridor. He'd only search around them if it were necessary, which unfortunately, it probably would be.

Luke shivered as he brushed cobwebs away from his face.

"If I get out of here, I ain't ever gonna be in the dark again. I sure hope Bo can get used to sleeping with the lights on."

Luke felt tears sting his eyes when he thought about his younger cousin. For a second he wished that Bo were here with him but he wouldn't wish this on Bo for anything. Bo was more than his cousin. He was his best friend. They were brothers in every sense of the word. There was a profound connection between the two that was beyond any rational explanation. It went beyond words, beyond intentions. It was a precious gift. There were times Luke swore he could feel Bo's presence even when they were far away from each other, even when he was in Vietnam. Luke felt Bo now. He was sure Bo was somewhere near. He knew Bo and the rest of his family were looking for him.

Luke brushed away a tear. At least no one could see him in the dark, not even the Dawsons who didn't care anyway. This was no time to lose it. He had to keep his wits. He continued to feel his way up the wall searching for irregularities in the smooth cement. Towards the top of the wall, he felt a circular shape that slightly rose from the wall. It felt like some kind of a cap. With all his strength, he tried to turn it. It finally gave after a minute. He pulled it off, revealing a small hole about four inches in diameter. It had to be an airshaft.

Luke's elation at his small success quickly faded when he realized he couldn't see light or feel fresh air. It must be sealed or clogged at the surface. The air vents might all be blocked.

Sliding back down the wall to the floor, Luke gave in to frustration. He needed help desperately. He wasn't feeling well. His leg throbbed. It was still bleeding. His head was spinning. He shivered in the darkness.

"Bo," he yelled. "Bo."

And then softly, he added, "I need you, cuz. Where are you?"

Luke leaned his head back against the wall in despair. He was fooling himself into believing there was a way out. He would have to deal with Laura when she returned, if she returned.

And then he heard it. He sat upright, straining every part of his body to listen. He wasn't alone in the tunnel. He heard it again.

"Luke. Where are you, Luke?"


	23. Are You Really Here?

_Disclaimer: They don't belong to me and I'm not making a profit here._

_Thanks to everyone for reading and special thanks to everyone who left comments. They are always greatly appreciated._

_Thanks to our first snow here, I've got another chapter ready. Hope you enjoy._

_**Chapter Twenty-Three**_

_**Are You Really Here?**_

Bo watched Laura's silhouette pace back and forth behind the lace curtains of her bedroom window. He was becoming impatient waiting for her to go to bed. He decided that he couldn't wait for reinforcements. He couldn't wait for her to go to bed. He had a terrible feeling that Luke needed him. He needed to find his cousin before it was too late. He was sure he had heard Luke. There was a desperation in his voice. He was sure of it. Luke was somewhere close. He had to get into the house and search the pantry off the kitchen.

He began to carefully make his way towards the house when he tripped over something on the ground hidden under fallen leaves. As he knelt on the ground, he brushed the leaves away with his hands. A metal cap of some kind protruded a few inches from the ground. Not sure what he'd find when he opened it, he decided it was worth the risk. He struggled to loosen the cap, finally pulling it off. And then he heard it.

"Bo…Bo…I need you, cuz. Where are you?"

Bo sat back on his heels stunned. Luke's voice had come from underground. It had come from the hole in front of him. It wasn't his imagination. It was Luke.

Bo leaned forward and said, "Luke. Where are you, Luke?"

Luke's head shot up. He sat up straight. He wasn't alone. Someone was in the tunnel with him but he couldn't tell where the voice had come from. He could've sworn it was Bo but he wasn't sure of anything anymore. You hear what you want to hear. Maybe it was Laura. Maybe it was one of the Dawsons. Maybe he was losing his mind, becoming as crazy as Laura.

But then he heard it again.

"Luke, can you hear me?" the voice asked urgently.

Luke peered into the blackness of the tunnel straining to see what he couldn't see. He looked up and saw a slight variation in the darkness where the air vent was on the wall. He hesitated, not daring to believe it was true.

Unable to manage anything else, Luke said hoarsely, "Bo?"

"Luke, can you hear me?" Bo asked, elated to hear his cousin's voice.

"You really here, Bo? You…you ain't my imagination?" Luke asked skeptically.

Bo smiled. "I'm really here, Luke. Are you all right?"

"I've been better," Luke answered cautiously, still unable to believe it was Bo. "Where are you, Bo? I can't see nothing here."

"I'm in Laura's backyard looking for you, cuz. I can hear you through an air vent, 'least I think it's an air vent. Where are you?"

"In a tunnel."

"We thought you might be in the Dawsons' fallout shelter," Bo said.

"I think I was but I got through a trapdoor and ended up in this tunnel that don't seem to go nowhere…Bo?"

"Yeah, cuz?"

"Are you really here?" Luke asked again.

Bo was a disembodied voice in the darkness. Luke didn't trust himself to know what was real any more. He could be hallucinating.

"I'm really here, Luke," Bo answered earnestly, beginning to worry. "I'm here. I'm sorry I took so long but I'm here now and I ain't leaving you. Are you okay?"

Luke finally smiled. "I will be."

"Is there an entrance to the tunnel near you?" Bo asked.

Luke sighed. "No, Bo. There ain't no way out down here as far as I can tell. It's pitch black and I can't see nothing but I don't think there's a way out. But I ain't sure of nothing. Is there anyway down from up there?"

"I've been searching the grounds and it don't look that way. How did you get down there? Is there a way from the house?"

Luke sighed again. "I'm sorry. I don't remember how I got here, Bo. I don't even know where here is. I think Laura might've drugged me. I'm sorry I ain't no help."

"You got that right," Bo answered angrily. "She did drug you. And you ain't got nothing to be sorry about, Luke. Laura's the one who's gonna be sorry. I got an idea of where the entrance to the fallout shelter is. You just hang tight. I'll be there soon."

"Wait, Bo. I don't know where Laura is. It ain't safe."

"She's in her bedroom, probably sleeping by now even if the lights are still on. I'll be right there. Hang on."

Bo got up and started towards the house when he heard Luke yell for him.

"Bo, wait. Maybe you should go get help."

Bo heard the desperation in Luke's voice. He knew he had to get to him quick. Luke didn't sound right. He couldn't wait for help to come. He didn't want to admit it to Luke but he wasn't exactly sure where to find his cousin. He hoped the pantry would be the portal but he didn't know. He needed to find a way to Luke. He couldn't wait to start looking when Jesse got here.

"Uncle Jesse will be coming with help real soon. They'll be right behind me, Luke. Don't worry. But I've got to find a way to get to you."

"You gotta wait, Bo," Luke answered anxiously.

"Stay where you are, Lukas. I'm coming to you."

"No. She's got a gun, Bo. I don't want you getting hurt," Luke said frantically.

"I'll be careful. I'll be there soon."

Before giving Luke a chance to argue, Bo got up and hurried towards the house.

"Bo…" Luke yelled but his cousin was gone. As glad as he was to be found, he didn't want to put Bo in danger. He knew Laura was capable of just about anything. And she hated Bo. If she could kill her parents, she wouldn't hesitate to kill Bo.

After cautiously circling the house, Bo decided the easiest entry was through a broken basement window. He would just have to carefully pull the remaining glass away. The window was far enough away from Laura's bedroom that she shouldn't hear anything. The basement led up to the kitchen. He was confidant he'd be able to find the entrance to the fallout shelter once he had access to the pantry.

It took Bo a few minutes to adjust to the darkness of the basement. He was able to find the stairs. He quietly climbed to the top, praying that the door wasn't locked. He turned the handle and then slowly pushed. Relieved that it opened, he slowly entered the kitchen. All the lights appeared to be off. He couldn't risk putting any on. He stopped briefly when the floor creaked. When everything remained silent, he continued on to the pantry.

Once in the pantry, Bo felt for the light switch. He closed the door behind him before turning on the light. He searched for the entrance. When he didn't see anything on the floor or wall, he began moving the contents of the shelves, starting from the bottom. He moved the bags of flour on the top shelf almost missing the lever on the back wall.

Bo reached for the lever and pulled hard, not knowing exactly what to expect. The wall behind him slowly slid open revealing the hidden passageway. He was sure he had found the route to his cousin. He noticed the lanterns hanging on hooks on the inside wall. After lighting a lantern, Bo gazed down the dark passageway. This had to be the way to Luke. Without hesitating, he stepped into the corridor and began his search.

When he reached the end of the corridor, he sighed in frustration. There had to be another hidden doorway. He refused to believe his search ended here. This time, he started by feeling the top of the wall and working his way down. When he reached the bottom, he felt a loose brick. The lever to open the door was hidden behind it.

Bo carefully made his way down the few stone steps that led to another corridor. This passageway had rooms. He opened the door to the first room and looked inside. The room was empty. He quickly opened the other doors finding the same.

Finally, Bo came to the last room at the end of the corridor. When he saw the locks, he knew this had to be the fallout shelter. He slid the window open and held up the lantern. The room was furnished. It could've been lived in. There was no sign of Luke but Luke had said he was in a tunnel.

Bo turned the key that was in the lock and slid the metal bar. He pushed the heavy door open. Once inside, he saw the trap door in the middle of the floor. It was securely locked.

He quickly searched the room to be sure Laura wasn't there. He looked under the bed, in the bathroom and closet. There was no sign of Luke or Laura.

The room was creepy. Bo half expected Laura to coming screaming out of the shadows. He hoped she was sleeping up in her bedroom but the truth was, he didn't know where she was despite what he told Luke. He had no doubt that she was capable of irrational actions. She proved that all ready. Luke said she had a gun. For all he knew, she could be with Luke right now. The trap door was locked but there could be another way in. He would have to be very careful.

Bo turned the lock and pulled the trap door open. He held the light to the entrance and looked down. He whispered, "Luke, you there?"

There was no answer. He could see dark wet spots on the floor. He quickly jumped down to examine the stains more closely. It was blood and it was fresh. Bo's heart began to beat quickly. Was this Luke's blood? Was he too late? Did Laura hurt him? He cautiously followed the trail of blood down the corridor.

When he looked down the corridor, Bo couldn't see the end in the lantern's light. Fighting an urge to yell for his cousin and possibly alert Laura to his presence, he kept quiet. He didn't know what he would find and he didn't want to put Luke in jeopardy. He began to cautiously move down the tunnel.

Luke saw the dim light that was slowly growing and getting brighter in the main tunnel. He wanted to yell for Bo but what if it wasn't Bo? It could be Laura returning. As the light came nearer, the dark shadowy forms of the Dawson emerged from the darkness, still embracing each other.

Luke moved further back into the corner, trying to vanish into the wall. There was no place to run and no place to hide. Whoever was coming would see him. There was no escape. He prayed it was Bo.

The brightness of the lantern appeared around the corner blinding Luke. The approaching light hadn't given his eyes a chance to adjust before its full force was in front of him. He raised his hand to shield his eyes from the blinding light, unable to see more than a dark silhouette behind the glow as his eyes tried to adjust to the sudden onslaught of light.

Bo stood rooted in place while he tried to process what his eyes were seeing. Two skeletons sat on the floor, leaning against the wall entwined in each other's arms. When he finally managed to look behind the two remains, he saw Luke sitting rigidly beyond them, guarding his eyes.

Bo realized that Luke couldn't see him in the blinding light. He lowered the lantern and said, "It's okay. It's me, Luke."

Luke lowered his hand, relief showing on his face. "Bo…you came."

Instantly, Bo was kneeling at Luke's side pulling him into a tight hug. Luke returned the embrace, holding onto to Bo for life. He was afraid Bo would disappear if he let go. He leaned his head into Bo's shoulder.

Bo felt his cousin's body tremble in his embrace. Luke was holding him so tight that it hurt but Bo wasn't about to stop him. He heard Luke's ragged breathing against his shoulder. Gently, he ran his hand through Luke's unruly hair.

"It's okay, Lukas. I'm here," Bo soothed. "It's over."

Luke lifted his head and looked his cousin in the eye. "Where's Laura?"

"I ain't sure. I hope she's sleeping in her bedroom."

Luke looked over Bo's shoulder. He said urgently, "It ain't over, Bo, long as she's out there. She's really crazy. Ain't no telling what she'll do if she finds you with me. We gotta get out of here before she locks the trap door again."

Bo looked down the tunnel but all he could see was darkness. He stared at the skeletons sharing the corridor with them. He couldn't imagine how Luke must've felt being trapped down here.

Bo nodded towards the two remains and asked, "Luke, who are they?"

"I ain't exactly sure but I think they're Laura's parents. She kept telling me she did what had to be done with them. I think she locked them down here."

"My God," Bo replied. "How could someone do that to their parents?"

"She ain't right," Luke answered. "There ain't no telling what she's capable of. We gotta get out of here before she comes back and me and you are sitting here for eternity with them."

"Okay, cuz. I'm all for getting out of here," Bo said as he stood. He offered his hand to his cousin. "Let's go."

Luke grabbed Bo's hand, unable to suppress a grimace as his cousin pulled him to his feet. His head began to spin from the sudden movement. When he leaned back against the wall, Bo noticed the blood soaked makeshift bandage on Luke's thigh. He grabbed Luke's shoulders to steady him.

"What happened to your leg, Luke?" Bo asked.

"Laura shot me," Luke answered.

"She shot you!"

"I ain't sure she meant to, Bo. She shot into the tunnel and I think the bullet ricocheted off the wall."

"What did she think would happen if she started shooting in the confines of a tunnel?" Bo asked angrily. "Let me see."

Bo knelt in front of his cousin to examine the wound but Luke stopped him.

"It's okay, Bo. I bandaged it and there ain't much else we can do down here. Please, let's go."

Bo stood. "Okay. Can you walk?"

"I think I'll need some help but yeah."

Luke draped his arm around Bo's shoulder while Bo supported Luke's waist. Bo reached down for the lantern.

"Ready?" Bo asked.

Luke nodded as he leaned into Bo. The two made their way down the tunnel to the trap door, listening closely for Laura. When they reached the trap door, they were relieved to find it open. Hopefully, the door in the shelter wouldn't be locked. But there was only one way out until they reached the kitchen. If they ran into Laura, they would have to deal with her head on. Bo would do whatever it took to get Luke out of Laura's clutches.


	24. Here Comes The Bride

_Disclaimer: They don't belong to me and I'm not making a profit here._

_We're getting there. Thanks to everyone who has stayed with this story and special thanks to those who took a moment to comment. It is always appreciated._

_**Chapter Twenty-Four**_

_**Here Comes The Bride**_

Laura slowly paced the hardwood floor of her bedroom. The events of the last hour kept replaying in her mind. Simmering anger was coming to a full boil. She had done everything in her power to protect Luke from his family. She had done everything she could to protect him from himself. She had rescued him from abuse and he was ungrateful. She knew it was difficult to make that break but Luke was resisting hard. He had gone too far when he tried to escape her benevolence.

Luke had rejected her. He had betrayed her. She would not allow that. He wasn't going to get away with abandoning her. He would have to be punished more severely than she had already punished him. She would have to make him understand how much he needed her, how much he loved her. She knew he really loved her but he was playing a cruel game. He'd have to pay the price for that cruelty. She needed to show him that she was in control. Then he'd realize how much he needed her. He'd understand that he couldn't live without her. He wasn't going to live without her. One way or another, she was going to spend her life with him. They'd be together forever—one way or another.

Laura took the gun out of her pocket. She opened the chamber to see how many bullets were left. When she saw that it was empty, she slammed the gun down on the dresser. She didn't have any more bullets in the house. Her anger intensified.

She muttered, "There are other ways of keeping Luke in line until he breaks free of those vile Dukes. He needs to understand that I've committed my life to him. It's time he made the same commitment."

Laura stared intently at the reflection that gazed back at her in the antique standing mirror. She picked up the silver brush from the dresser and began to brush her brown hair, carefully counting one hundred strokes. She was calmer when she finished. She knew exactly what she had to do. She needed to prepare herself.

She put on a pair of diamond earrings that she had been saving for this special occasion. She gently caressed the gold heart around her neck. The other half of the heart was in the small black velvet box. She had been keeping it safely in her dresser drawer since Luke gave it back to her. He was ready to accept her gift—a symbol of their deep love. He would take it back. She would give it to him tonight.

She was almost ready.

Laura opened the closet door and slowly moved hangars, examining the clothing beneath their plastic covers before pushing them aside. She found what she was looking for near the back of the closet. She carefully picked up the plastic covered dress and laid it out on the bed. It was time she took control of the situation. It was time she took control of Luke. He would be grateful in the end.

Laura stood beside her bed in her slip, gazing at the dress in the plastic garment bag. She slowly pulled down the zipper as if she were opening a precious present. She reached in and lovingly took out the white wedding gown that her mother and grandmother had worn at their weddings. It was her turn now. She had waited all her life for this moment. She had waited all her life for Luke.

She slipped the dress over her head, careful not to disturb her hair. She would look perfect tonight. Luke wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off her. She fastened the lace gown as she stood in front of the antique mirror. She smoothed the dress. It was beautiful. She was beautiful.

Returning to the closet, Laura reached for a box on the shelf. She pulled the string to untie the bow and then removed the lid. She carefully took out the lace veil. Back in front of the mirror, she arranged the veil and attached it to her hair with clips. She was ready.

"_What are you doing, Laura?"_

Laura smiled serenely in the mirror. "I'm getting married."

"_You can't trust men, dear. They'll always hurt you. The only man you can trust is your father."_

Laura looked hard into the mirror. "Luke is different. He loves me, Mother."

"_He's a man," Julia Dawson spat back. "He's only interested in what you can give him—the family's money."_

"I can give him other things," Laura answered defensively.

"_He doesn't want other things, dear. He doesn't care about you. He only cares about our money. You shouldn't have stepped out of your social circles. He's beneath you. He's poor. He doesn't care anything about you. If he cared about you, he wouldn't have rejected you. He wouldn't have tried to run away from you."_

"He's confused," Laura argued. "His family has control over him. He'll realize the truth."

"_He betrayed you."_

"No," Laura answered weakly.

"_He tried to run away from you."_

Laura shook her head. "He said he was only looking around. He wasn't trying to leave me."

"_He lied to you," Julia Dawson taunted. "He told us he was leaving you."_

"He was leaving me?" Laura asked.

"_You need to punish him. He hurt you. He wants to hurt you more. He wants to get far away from you."_

"I locked him in the dark in the tunnel. I punished him."

"_Not enough," Julia Dawson said flatly. "Not enough."_

Laura's expression became hard. "He's not going anywhere. I made sure of that. I won't allow him to leave me, Mother."

"_He'll never stay with you in life, dear."_

Laura slowly nodded her understanding. "Then he will in death. He'll never leave me. I swear."

"_Whatever it takes, dear. Whatever it takes…."_

Laura took one last look in the old antique mirror. Perfect. Everything was perfect. She picked up the other half of the gold heart and clutched it between her fingers. She removed blood red roses from a vase beside her bed, pricking her finger on a sharp thorn. The blood slowly dripped down her hand onto the jagged heart.

She was ready. She turned and left her bedroom, stopping only briefly at the top of the grand staircase. She smiled and began her slow descent humming "The Wedding March." It was the way she always dreamed about her wedding.

When she reached the kitchen, she went over to the drawer by the sink. She searched through the drawer until she found what she was looking for. The blade of the eight-inch butcher knife reflected the ceiling light. Laura was able to see her distorted reflection in the blade.

"This will do nicely," she cooed.

Laura opened the pantry door surprised to see the light on and secret door open. She might've left it on before. She might've left the passage to the tunnel open. She had been upset at Luke's behavior. She could've been distracted. It was possible. She picked up the lantern, not noticing that one was missing. Clutching the knife to her chest, she began her descent to her destiny, humming "The Wedding March."

As she approached the end of the corridor, Laura's heart nearly stopped when she saw the door to the fallout shelter was open. Could Luke have gotten out? Did she leave the door open? It was possible. After all, Luke was locked on the other side of the trap door.

When she entered the room, she saw the open trap door. Luke couldn't have opened it. It wasn't possible. He couldn't have gotten out on his own. Someone must've gotten in the house. Laura's heart began to beat loudly. No one was going to spoil her wedding day.

Laura clutched the knife tightly in her hand. It had to be one of the Dukes, probably Bo, trespassing in her home, trying to take Luke away from her. She had to save Luke from his horrible family. She had to save Luke from Bo. The Dukes were more dangerous than she thought. They couldn't let go of their control over Luke. There was no telling how badly they'd hurt him if they got him back. She would never allow that to happen, no matter what the cost.

Luke belonged to her. She would never let him go. She would never let anyone take him away from her. With determination, she stepped inside the room. No one was there but she could hear muffled voices from the tunnel. She quickly turned off the lantern and moved back to the wall, back to the shadows. She dropped the flowers but held onto the butcher knife. She would do whatever it took to save Luke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How are you holding up, Luke?" Bo asked with growing concern as Luke leaned heavily against him.

"Tell you the truth, Bo, I've been better," Luke answered hoarsely.

"Do you need to rest?" Bo asked.

Luke shook his head vigorously. "No, Bo. I wanna go home. Take me home. Please get me outta here."

"You got it," Bo answered as reassuringly as he could. They came to a stop at the trap door.

Bo asked, "You want me to boost you up there or pull you up after me."

"I think I can manage with a boost," Luke answered. "It ain't too far up."

Luke stood up straight, swaying on his feet. Bo steadied him by his shoulders.

"You sure you can do this?" Bo asked.

"It ain't like I got a choice. We gotta get out of here before Laura comes back. If she did that to her parents," Luke said, gesturing down the tunnel, "I don't even wanna imagine what she might do to me and you."

Bo sighed. "You think she really locked her folks down here?"

"I can't imagine how else they might've got down here," Luke answered. "She kept telling me she did what she had to do with them. The sooner we get outta here, the better. I don't wanna spend eternity with the Dawsons. We need to get outta here before she locks the door."

"I ain't arguing with you."

Bo placed the lantern on the floor. He laced his fingers and offered his hands to his cousin. Luke stepped into Bo's hand with his good leg and steadied himself on his cousin's shoulder. Bo lifted him up so he could easily grab the floor above. With one push, he found himself sitting on the ledge.

"You need help?" Luke asked.

"I can manage Luke," Bo answered.

Luke pulled his legs up and sat on the floor. His thigh had started bleeding again. It hurt. Bo handed him the lantern. As he placed it on the floor, he heard a sharp intake of breath. He grabbed the lantern and looked behind him, hardly able to believe what he saw. Laura stood blocking the door, dressed in a wedding gown and holding a ten inch butcher knife in her hand.

Laura smiled and then lifted the knife. She lunged at Luke.


	25. A Fine Thread

_Disclaimer: I don't own them except for Laura. No profit is being made here._

_Thanks to everyone for reading and commenting. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Chapter Twenty-Five**_

_**A Fine Thread**_

Laura watched Luke pull himself through the trap door. He had come back to her. She had waited patiently for him and he had returned of his own free will. He had returned to be with her. It was time. She was ready. He was ready. It was time for them to be together.

Luke turned quickly when he heard a sharp intake of breath. He saw the blood red roses on the floor before he saw the shimmer of beads from the long white dress in the shadows. He stared at the figure in front of him. He could hardly believe what he was seeing. Laura was wearing a wedding gown and veil. Lantern light flashed off the jagged gold heart that dangled from a gold chain beneath the ten-inch blade in her hand. She gripped the knife so tightly that her knuckles were white. When he looked up into her eyes, they were staring at him with an intensity that bore through him. He couldn't tell if it was love or hate that blazed from them. He froze like a dear caught in headlights.

And then she smiled at him. Luke knew in that moment that he was in deep trouble. He knew without a doubt that Laura wanted to drag him into her world. He could see her determination. He could see the insanity. The fine thread that connected her to reality was broken. There would be no reasoning with her. There was no going back.

Laura raised the knife. She wanted him dead. Luke carefully put the lantern down. He needed to calm her but he didn't get the chance. She lunged at him, screaming as she charged. He lifted his arm to protect himself from the plunging knife. A sharp pain pierced his right shoulder as the knife entered. When Laura pulled back to stab him again, he grabbed her arms. She fell on top of him causing him to fall back on the cold concrete floor.

"You're mine," Laura screamed as Luke struggled to push her off. "It's time. Don't fight me."

Laura straddled Luke as she fought to bring the knife down to his heart. She needed to pierce his heart so their two hearts could join together as one just like the two jagged halves of the gold hearts—the symbol of their love.

"Stop fighting, my love," Laura said in a suddenly detached voice. "It'll be over quickly. And then I'll join you. We'll be together forever."

"Don't do this, Laura," Luke pleaded. "We can be together now. You don't have to do this."

Luke struggled as the knife came closer. The pain in his shoulder was increasing as blood spread across his shirt. He didn't have the strength to hold her off much longer. He was already weak from the bullet wound. His head was spinning. Laura was going to win this battle. She was going to win the war.

The attack moved in slow motion to Luke but it was only a matter of seconds. Bo heard the disturbance. When he heard Laura scream, he grabbed onto the floor above and hauled himself up from the tunnel in one quick motion. Laura was straddle over Luke struggling to stab him with a knife. The knife was inches away from Luke's chest. She was oblivious to Bo's presence.

Bo hurried behind Laura and grabbed her arms. In one swift motion, he pulled her off Luke. Laura held the knife tightly as she swung around in a fury to face Bo. She waved the knife in front of him. Her white wedding dress was stained in Luke's blood, matching the blood red roses that were crushed on the floor. Her hair was wild beneath the lace veil that clung to her head. The gold heart around her neck caught a shimmer of light. The other half of the gold heart still dangled from a chain that was entwined in her fingers and the ten-inch blade. She was in a fury.

Bo took a step back as she wildly swung the knife back and forth. She was standing between him and Luke like a wild animal protecting its prey. Luke was lying on the floor breathing heavily. His shirt was soaked in blood. He realized in horror that Laura had stabbed Luke. Bo needed to get to his cousin. He needed to get though Laura. He took a step towards her.

"Stay where you are Bo Duke," Laura shouted. "I won't let you near Luke. I won't let you hurt him."

"I ain't gonna hurt him," Bo answered as calmly as he could. "Luke needs help. He's bleeding badly. We've got to stop it."

"No need to do that," Laura declared. "It would be a waste of time. He's going to die soon enough. We're going to die together. We're going to be together forever."

Bo couldn't believe what he was hearing. Laura was more insane than he imagined. He tried to move slowly around her.

"I won't let you hurt him," Laura said furiously.

"I ain't gonna hurt him. He needs help," Bo insisted. "He needs me."

"He doesn't need anyone but me," Laura shouted as she waved the bloody knife in front of her. "Stay away from him. I won't let you take him away from me."

Bo held up his hands. "Okay, Laura. I ain't trying to take Luke away from you. I can see that you two belong together. I ain't fighting you. I just want to help Luke. I want to help you. I want you two to be together. I can help that happen."

"You don't want to help. You want to hurt Luke. Your whole family wants to hurt him. You've been hurting him all his life."

"You're wrong, Laura. I'm happy for Luke. I'm glad he got away from Uncle Jesse. I'm grateful that you rescued him," Bo said as calmly as he could manage. "It was all Uncle Jesse. It wasn't me. I never wanted to hurt Luke. I swear. Uncle Jesse made me help him but he can't make me any more. I want to help you and Luke be together. I want to make it up to him."

"Why should I believe you?" Laura asked skeptically.

"Ask Luke. He'll tell you," Bo answered.

Laura took a step closer to Luke, pointing the knife at him. She asked, "Is that true, my love? Is Bo telling the truth?"

"Yes," Luke gasped. He understood what his cousin was trying to do. He prayed it would work. He was in no condition to help Bo in any other way. "It was all Uncle Jesse. He never wanted us any of us…He got s…stuck with us. He hurt m…He hurt Bo. Bo only wants to help us."

Laura was confused. She didn't know what to think. Maybe Bo could help them be together.

Bo reached down and picked up the blood red roses. He said, "I want to see you and Luke married. Then Uncle Jesse won't be able to get to Luke anymore. Luke needs a best man to do this right. I'd like to stand at his side as you two make your commitment to each other. I would mean a lot to me. It would mean a lot to Luke."

"Please, Laura," Luke whispered. "Please do this for me. It'll be a wedding present."

"I don't know…"

"Please," Luke repeated. "I won't ask you for anything else."

Luke struggled to push himself up. He sat up looking intently at Laura. He said, "I want our wedding to be special. I love you."

Laura took another step closer to Luke, the knife raised in her hand. She was now standing over him.

"Wait," Bo said forcing himself to stay calm. "You'll need these roses. Every bride should have a bouquet of red roses. They symbolize romantic love and enduring passion."

Bo held out the roses to Laura. Laura hesitated before reaching for them. As she took the bouquet in her hand, Bo grabbed her other wrist that held the knife. He pulled her away from Luke and hit her hand hard into the dresser. Laura dropped the knife and began screaming wildly. Bo pushed her back against the bed and pinned her down as she continued her piercing screams. She had more strength than Bo could've imagined as she continued to struggle against him.

Luke grabbed a chair and pulled himself to his feet. He needed to help Bo. He stumbled over to the bed.

"Bo…"

"I got her, Luke," Bo said huffing. "I got her. Get the knife."

Luke looked around on the floor, locating the knife. He leaned down and picked it up fighting dizziness.

"Get out in the hall, Luke," Bo ordered.

"I ain't gonna leave you with her."

"I'll be right behind you. Come on, Luke. I need to be sure you're safe before I can let go of her and get out of here."

Luke stumbled to the door of his cell. He didn't think he'd ever get out alive. He stepped into the hall and leaned heavily against the wall, trying hard not to fall over.

Bo stood up, still holding Laura down on the bed. He looked behind him to make sure Luke was safely out the door. He released her and ran to the door while Laura struggled to get up behind him. She ran after him. Bo slammed the door shut in her face.

"You can't do this to me," Laura shrieked as she pounded on the heavy door. "You can't lock me in here. I won't have it. Let me out."

Luke slid down the wall unable to stay on his feet. Bo was quickly at his side taking his cousin in his arms.

"I got you, Luke. It's over. It's over. Are you okay?" Bo asked anxiously wanting reassurance from his older cousin.

"It ain't too bad," Luke muttered, unable to hide a grimace.

"I got to get you to the hospital. Think you can walk?"

Luke looked worriedly at the window where Laura continued to scream.

"You can't take Luke away from me. I won't let you. He's mine."

Bo turned furiously towards the door. "You ain't got no say. You ain't never gonna get anywheres near Luke again. I'm gonna make sure of that. I should lock you in there and throw away the key like you done to Luke."

"I'll save you, Luke. I won't let them hurt you," Laura screamed, still lost in her delusions.

Bo slammed the window on the door shut to mute Laura's ranting. He had had more than enough of her. Judging by the pained expression on his cousin's face so had Luke. He knelt down beside Luke.

"You think you can walk if you lean on me?" He asked again.

"Don't think so…" Luke answered. "My head is spinning. I don't feel so good."

"Okay, you stay here and I'll get help," Bo answered, starting to stand.

"No. Don't leave," Luke said as he grabbed onto Bo's arm.

"I'll be right back with Uncle Jesse and Daisy," Bo said. He picked up the lantern.

"Don't leave me here in the dark with her," Luke pleaded.

"There ain't no way out of there, Luke. You know that. She can't get out. She can't hurt you no more."

"I don't know, Bo. If there's a way out, she'd know about it. I ain't gonna sit here in the dark and wait for her."

Bo knelt back down beside Luke. Luke grabbed onto his sleeve. He was pale and breathing heavily. He had lost a lot of blood. Bo had to get him help fast. And he might hurt Luke even more by trying to carry him out. Luke would be safe here.

Bo placed his hand behind Luke's neck and then brushed the hair from Luke's forehead. He looked him in the eye. "Listen to me, Lukas. You need to get to the hospital. You're hurt bad…don't try to deny it. You can't walk and I don't wanna make you bleed even more by carrying you. The house is just a couple of minutes down this corridor. It leads up to the kitchen. I'm gonna run and call for help. I'll be back in less than five minutes. I promise. Okay?"

"Okay," Luke whispered.

"You'll be okay?"

Luke nodded.

Bo stood and started to go when Luke stopped him. "Take the lantern."

"You sure?" Bo asked.

"Yeah, you'll be back faster that way," Luke said as he looked towards the door and shivered. Laura's muffled screaming could still be heard. "Hurry back."

Bo gave his cousin a reassuring smile. "I'll be back before you know it."

Bo picked up the lantern and ran down the passageway. Luke watched him go as the darkness began to surround him again. The light became smaller, finally disappearing into the second corridor.

Darkness engulfed Luke. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the concrete wall. He could still hear Laura screaming on the other side of the door. He shivered and listened intently for any sound that the door might be opening.

And then there was silence. He couldn't hear Laura anymore. The only sound he could hear was the beating of his own heart. The silence made him even more vigilant. You never knew what was with you in the dark. He was finding it more and more difficult to focus. He felt dizzy. The walls were closing in on him again. He was back in a pitch-black tunnel beneath a Vietnamese village. He was surrounded by booby traps, spiders, snakes and decaying bodies. The VC were near. They were always near even when you couldn't see them. They were like ghosts.

But he wasn't in Vietnam; at least he didn't think so. He wasn't sure in the darkness. He didn't know where he was. It was becoming harder and harder to think straight.

He was waiting for Bo. Bo said he'd be back.

"Five minutes," Luke muttered. "Bo'll be back in five minutes. That ain't long…He'll be right back."

But he was finding it difficult being encompassed by the darkness again. His heart started to pound in his chest and his breathing quickened. He needed light, even shadows would help. Laura was in the fallout shelter. She had a lantern in there. If he opened the window door, there would be some light. It didn't matter how dim the light might be as long as he was out of the pitch black.

"Sarge, help me."

Luke sat up and listened intently. One of his men needed him.

"Sarge!"

"Where are you?" Luke yelled.

"Behind the door," Laura answered.

Luke struggled to his feet. The door should be directly in front of him. He stumbled across the hall until he felt the heavy metal door. He felt for the sliding window door. Slowly he slid it open, reacting too slowly as a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Help me, Luke," Laura cried with desperation. "They're coming for me. They'll hurt me again. Please help me."

Luke looked at the hand that gripped his wrist. Both gold hearts were now entwined in her fingers, tangled together in unbreakable knots.

"They're coming for me. I can hear them in the tunnel. You should never have opened the trap door. You freed them."

"They're in the tunnel?" Luke asked.

"They're coming," Laura screeched. "Please help me."

Laura's fingernails dug into Luke's wrist causing small drops of blood to fall on the gold hearts. Luke tried to pull away but he didn't have the strength to match Laura's adrenaline surge.

Luke looked into Laura's eyes. The fury was replaced by fear and desperation.

"Help me, Sarge."

Luke placed his hand on the key. He couldn't think clearly. He didn't know what was real. He was back in the tunnels in Vietnam with one of his men pleading for help. He couldn't refuse. He slowly turned the key.


	26. I Knew You Really Loved Me

_Disclaimer: The Dukes don't belong to me. This story was written for pleasure and not profit._

_Thanks once again to everyone for reading and special thanks to all who have commented. Feedback is always greatly appreciated. _

_Merry Christmas to all. I hope to have the last chapter up by New Year's Day._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Chapter Twenty-Six**_

_**I Knew You Really Loved Me**_

Bo frantically searched the kitchen for a telephone. He pushed mail and boxes off the counter top but couldn't find the phone. There wasn't one on the wall. He hurried down the hall, quickly turning on lights and scanning every room. There wasn't a phone anywhere. He gazed up the grand staircase and then bounded up the steps, two at a time. There had to be one in Laura's bedroom. He slammed open the door, barely avoiding being hit by it when it bounced back at him as he rushed into the large bedroom. Once again there was no sign of a phone in the neat, orderly room.

"How can she not have a phone?" Bo said exasperated. "Hold on, Luke. Hold on."

Bo ran back down the steps. He hesitated for a moment trying to decide what to do. He knew Luke needed him but he needed to get help for his cousin. His mind made up, Bo ran out the front door and headed for the General Lee to call for help on the CB.

Sprinting to the stockcar, Bo covered the distance quickly. He grabbed the mic and said, "Lost Sheep to Shepherd. Come in please."

"Shepherd here, Bo. We're on our way with Enos and Rosco and the search warrant."

"Uncle Jesse, I found Luke."

"Thank God," Jesse answered. "Is he all right?"

"He's hurt, Uncle Jesse. He needs to get to the hospital."

Enos interrupted, "I'll call for an ambulance to meet us at the Dawson's house."

"Is he hurt bad?" Daisy asked anxiously.

Bo answered with a shaky voice, "Laura shot him in his leg before I got there. We struggled with her and she stabbed Luke's shoulder. She really is insane."

Jesse asked again, "How bad is Luke?"

"I don't know for sure, Uncle Jesse. He was bleeding a lot but he was able to sit up and talk to me. He couldn't walk though and I was afraid I'd hurt him if I carried him so I left him in the tunnel."

"What tunnel?" Jesse asked gruffly. "Where's Luke?"

"He's in the tunnel under the house that leads to the fallout shelter."

"She kept him in the fallout shelter?" Jesse asked.

"Listen, Uncle Jesse. I can't explain right now. I've got to get back to Luke. He needs me. I told him I'd only be five minutes and it's way past that. When you get here, go into the kitchen and you'll see the open pantry door. The door to the tunnel is in there. Just follow the corridor to the end. I'll be there with Luke waiting for you. Please hurry."

"We'll be there in a few minutes. Bo where's Laura?"

But Bo was already gone. He was running back to the house, back to Luke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Help me, Luke," Laura cried desperately. "Help me. They're coming for me. They'll hurt me."

Luke turned the key with his free hand. Laura still clutched his other wrist tightly, her eyes wild with fear.

"They're coming for me, Luke. Can't you hear them? You've got to help me. Please."

Luke heard some distant noises. Someone was coming. Someone else was in the tunnel with them. The tunnels were dangerous places, filled with all kinds of booby traps and bad things lurking in the dark. He had to get them out before the enemy found them, before the walls closed in on them. He slid open the metal bar that secured the heavy door.

"I won't let them hurt you," Luke muttered. "I'll get us out."

When Luke pulled on the door, Laura released his wrist. She pushed hard against the other side. Luke stumbled back into the wall from the force of the door hitting into him. He struggled to maintain his balance as he leaned against the wall but everything was spinning. Laura stood in front of him in the blood stained wedding gown, barely in focus like some ghostly figure. He couldn't tell if she was real, as she appeared to float before him.

When Luke reached his hand out to see if he could touch her, she grabbed his wrist. She pulled him back towards the shelter. She said, "We don't have much time, my love. We can still escape before they get here."

Luke heard hurried footsteps down the corridor. A light appeared. Someone was coming. Laura was right. He followed her into the shelter. Laura saw the knife on the ground in the corridor. She quickly snatched it up and then slammed the door shut behind her.

Bo started running when he heard the door slam. When the lantern light reflected off the back wall, he yelled at the empty space, "Luke! Luke where are you?"

Laura stood looking back and forth between the trap door and the heavy metal door. She was surrounded. There was no escape. She could hear her parents coming through the tunnel below. Bo was in the corridor just outside the door. The heavy metal door was opening. She had to do something quickly.

Luke heard Bo call him, jolting him back to reality. Laura stood grasping the knife in front of him. Bo appeared in the open door behind Laura. Laura glanced back and forth between the two. She looked longingly, pleadingly at Luke.

"Come with me, my love. We can spend eternity together," she said frantically. "Don't let him stop us from being happy. It'll be over quickly and then we can be together. Follow me. I'll be waiting for you."

Laura raised the knife above her head, pointed it at herself, ready to plunge it into her abdomen. With all his strength, Luke took an unsteady step towards her. The woman standing before him was teetering on the brink of death. She had lost the precarious connection she had to reality.

"Wait, Laura. Please. You don't have to do this."

Laura shook her head violently. "I don't have a choice. I can't stay here. We can't stay here. Come with me. No one will be able to hurt us anymore. We can be together."

She brought the knife down closer to her chest. Luke cautiously took another step. When Bo did the same, Laura screamed at him, "Don't come any closer."

Luke waved him off. "Stay where you are, Bo. This has nothing to do with you. Laura and I need to do this. We need to be together."

Laura looked at Luke, a smile slowly forming on her lips. "I knew you'd come to your senses and escape your horrible family. I knew you'd realize that I love you. I knew you really love me."

Luke inched his way towards Laura, watching the ten-inch blade that Laura held in her hand. It was still dangerously close to her abdomen.

"You'll come with me?" Laura asked. "We can't stay here. They'll never let us be together. They'll never leave us alone."

"I'll come with you," Luke said calmly. "Please give me the knife, Laura."

"When I'm done with it, love," Laura smiled, raising the knife again.

"No, Laura. It ain't right that you go first. Give me the knife. Let me do the right thing. I need to take care of you now. Let me be first. Let me prove my love."

Laura gazed at Luke with euphoria. He had finally come to her freely. He was ready. She was ready.

"I knew you really loved me," Laura whispered as she held out the knife in her shaking hand.

Luke carefully took the knife. Laura watched him closely, never taking her eyes off him. Bo silently moved behind her. He took the knife from Luke's outstretched hand.

"It's over now. Let me help you."

Laura looked wildly at Bo when she realized he was standing beside Luke. He now had the knife. Luke had no intention of using it. He had betrayed her. It was Bo's fault. Everything would've been fine if he hadn't come back. Laura lunged at Bo, hitting his chest with her fists. Luke wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her away, falling down on the ground with Laura in his arms. He sat up straight and wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed, weakly trying to free herself.

"Nobody's gonna hurt you, Laura," Luke said gently. "You're safe."

"You do love me," Laura muttered as she grasped the two jagged hearts in her hand. They were joined together again. She leaned back against Luke, content in his embrace, no longer struggling.

Incredulous, Bo said, "Luke, let me take her."

"It's okay, Bo," Luke said quietly. "It's over. She's through fighting. She needs help. She needs to be in the hospital."

"So do you, thanks to her," Bo answered, not trying to hide his anger.

"She didn't know what she was doing," Luke said softly.

Jesse, Daisy and Rosco appeared in the doorway, shocked by the appearance of Laura in her bloody wedding dress, wrapped in Luke's arms. They hurried over to Luke and Laura.

"She needs help," Luke said weakly to Rosco.

"Is she hurt?" Rosco asked, observing the blood on Laura's dress.

"She ain't hurt. She hurt Luke. That's his blood on her," Bo explained. "She shot him and stabbed him. And you'll find her dead parents down in that tunnel. I think she locked them down there. She's insane."

Rosco looked at Bo in disbelief. If he weren't standing in the fallout shelter with Laura Dawson in a bloody wedding dress, he wouldn't have believed what he was being told.

Jesse said, "Come on, let's get her off Luke. She looks harmless now but you better cuff her, Rosco. She already stabbed Luke. She might lose control again. Ain't no telling what she might do."

Bo and Rosco carefully helped Laura to her feet. Laura seemed unaware of them even as Rosco placed the cuffs on her wrists. She stood passively staring ahead with a strange smile on her face. She appeared to be looking past them at something only see could see.

Jesse and Daisy quickly knelt down beside Luke. Jesse placed his hand behind Luke's neck and then pulled his nephew into a careful hug. He didn't want to hurt his nephew but he needed to hold him.

"Are you all right, boy?" Jesse asked.

"I will be, Uncle Jesse, I will be now that you're here."

Jesse reluctantly released his nephew. "Enos is upstairs waiting for the ambulance. It should be here any minute. We need to get you to the hospital."

Luke watched as Rosco led Laura into the corridor. "Where's he taking her?"

"Probably to the hospital," Jesse answered.

Daisy knelt down beside Luke and held his hand. "Don't you worry about her, sugar. She can't hurt you anymore. We gotta take care of you know."

Enos appeared in the doorway with the ambulance crew. The paramedics quickly attended to Luke while Jesse, Daisy and Bo huddled together, grateful that they had found Luke in time. Laura had come close to making her union with Luke permanent.

After cleaning Luke's wounds and bandaging them with sterile gauze, the paramedics secured him on the gurney to take him to Tri-County Hospital. Luke reached up and grabbed Bo's arm as they started to move him.

"Thanks for finding me, Bo. I don't know how you did it but thank you," Luke said.

"It took the three of us to figure out where you were," Bo answered, glancing towards Jesse and Daisy. "But, Luke…"

"What?" Luke asked.

"Next time I tell you a girl is trouble, believe me."

Luke managed a small smile. "You got that right."

"We'll follow you to the hospital," Jesse assured his nephew as he patted his arm. "You just rest. We'll be right behind you."

Luke nodded, reluctantly letting go of Bo's arm. He gave into his weariness and closed his eyes, no longer afraid of being alone in the dark.


	27. Never Got The Chance

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character from this story except for poor delusional Laura. The story itself is my creation. No profit was made here._

_Completing this story took longer than I anticipated. Thanks to all who stayed with me and read through to the end. And special thanks to those who took the time to comment. It was greatly appreciated. And so without further ado, here's the final chapter._

_Happy New Year!_

_**Chapter Twenty-Seven**_

_**Never Got The Chance**_

Luke stood in the void, slowly turning as he tried to figure out where he was but there was nothing to help him gain his bearings. There was nothing but emptiness surrounding him. As he turned, he saw a wall of darkness quickly approaching. He turned and ran from it only to find it in front of him. No matter which way he turned, the wall was there getting closer. Defeated, he stood still.

He peered into the darkness, desperately trying to find a variation in the pitch black, some hint of gray that would indicate a weakness, a route of escape. But there was nothing but pitch-blackness. And it was coming closer. It surrounded him, breathed on him, touched him, and inevitably devoured him. He was left standing in the dark, consumed by emptiness.

His heart beat wildly as his chest tightened. His breath came in short gasps. Realization came hard. The darkness was inside him. There was no place to run. There was no escaping it. There was no escaping himself. The darkness was within.

"Help me, Luke…Help me….Help…me…Luke…"

Voices were calling to him. They were calling for help from far away, echoing in the distance, pleading with him. The voices were both familiar and unknown. He heard Bo, Daisy and Uncle Jesse calling for help. He heard his Aunt Martha. He recognized the long forgotten voices of his parents. He heard voices of his platoon, merging together in one long cry for help. There were other voices that he didn't recognize from the past and the future. And there was Laura crying out for him to help her.

"Help me, Luke. They're coming for me."

"Where are you?" Luke called into the darkness.

"I'm here, help me," Laura sobbed.

"I can't find you," Luke yelled as he desperately reached out to nothing. He could sense her somewhere nearby but he couldn't touch her.

"Help me," Laura's fading voice whispered.

"I'm here," Luke answered. "Where are you?"

"I knew you'd come for me. I knew you really loved me…I…knew… you…really…loved me…I knew…"

Laura's voice vanished in the void. She was gone, lost somewhere in darkness. He had let her slip away into nothingness. He failed.

"Laura!" Luke yelled, bolting upright in bed.

Bo quickly jumped up from the chair beside Luke's hospital bed as Luke moaned and grabbed his injured shoulder. He gently placed his hands on Luke's shoulders to calm him.

"Easy, Luke. You were just dreaming. Everything's all right," Bo soothed. "Settle back down before you hurt yourself."

Confused, Luke looked questioningly at his younger cousin. "Laura? Where is she?"

"You ain't got nothing to worry about. She ain't gonna hurt you no more."

"Where is she? I heard her calling me."

Bo shook his head as he helped Luke settle back into the pillows. "You were dreaming. She ain't nowhere near. You don't need to give her another thought."

Luke closed his eyes for a moment, grimacing from the pain in his shoulder. When he opened his eyes, they were clear and determined.

"I remember. Where did Roscoe take her?"

"You don't need to worry about her," Bo insisted.

"Please, Bo. I need to know what happened to her."

"Why? Far as I care, we should've locked her down in that tunnel with her dead parents. It would've been a fittin' punishment," Bo answered with mounting anger. The more he thought about what Laura had done to Luke, the angrier he became.

Luke shuddered, remembering the terror he felt when he was locked in that tunnel with the skeletal remains of the Dawsons. He sighed. "I wouldn't wish that on no one. Not even Laura."

"Yeah, well that's exactly what she deserves. She almost killed you, Luke."

"But she didn't. She didn't know what she was doing, Bo."

"She didn't know what she was doing?" Bo asked incredulously. "She knew dang well what she was doing. She had it all planned out from the moment she drugged you till she nearly killed you when she stabbed you."

"She wasn't in her right mind. I think bad things must've happened to her."

Exasperated, Bo all but shouted, "Lukas, I can't believe you're feeling sorry for that woman and making excuses for what she's done. I don't care if bad things happened to her. It ain't an excuse for her to do bad things to you. She put us all through hell—especially you."

"What's going on here? What's all the shouting about?" Jesse asked as he came through the doorway with Daisy at his side. "I can hear you out in the hall."

"Uncle Jesse, Luke here is feeling sorry for Laura and making excuses for her," Bo answered. "Can you believe that? After all we've been through, he's worried about where she is?"

Daisy pushed her way past Bo to Luke's side. She leaned over and kissed her cousin's head before gently feeling his forehead for fever. She pushed a few stray curls aside. "Don't you be worrying about her, Sugar. You just concentrate on getting outta here."

Jesse smiled slightly. His kids were so predictable to him. Daisy was taking on the nurturing, protective mothering role. Bo was protective too, but his protectiveness was coming out as anger against the person who hurt his cousin. A little of that anger was directed at Luke as well for being concerned about his attacker. And Luke was always the champion of anyone in need. He always took care of his younger cousins. He sacrificed for them even when they were unaware of it. Serving as a combat Marine sergeant only intensified his need to protect others. It was his duty. He believed he was responsible for the lives of his men. While Jesse understood and shared Bo's anger at Laura, he also understood Luke's deeply ingrained need to protect anyone he perceived as hurt and in need of help. And Laura was one damaged person.

"Uncle Jesse, can you believe Luke is worried about Laura?" Bo asked again, a little more calmly.

"Yes, Bo," Jesse answered. "I wouldn't expect anything less from Luke either. He's bound to do just that so leave him be."

"Well, I don't get it," Bo said, almost sulking at the slight rebuke.

Jesse patted Bo's shoulder as he squeezed past him to get to Luke. He gently placed his hand behind's Luke's neck. "How are you feeling, boy?"

"A little sore and tired but okay other than that," Luke answered.

"Doc Appleby says you'll be up and around in a couple of weeks or so if'n you behave yourself and don't push it," Jesse said trying to sound stern but not quite able to pull it off.

"I'll be good, Uncle Jesse. You ain't gotta worry," Luke answered, not fooled by his uncle's gruffness.

"You better be good," Jesse replied. "Or I'll take you over my knee, injured or not."

"I will. I will," Luke answered with a smile that quickly faded. He hesitated before asking, "Uncle Jesse, what happened to Laura? I need to know that she's all right."

Bo shook his head and started to protest, "Luke—"

Jesse signaled Bo to hush. He answered, "Last I heard, son, Laura was taken to a special hospital in Capitol City where they can take care of her. She didn't seem to have any awareness of what happened."

"A mental hospital?" Luke asked.

When Jesse nodded, Luke asked, "What's wrong with her, Uncle Jesse. I know she ain't right but I ain't never seen anyone that bad off."

Jesse nodded. "Doc Appleby tried to explain what he thought might be the problem."

"And…" Luke encouraged.

"He called it erotomania," Jesse answered. "People who have it think that someone they never even met is in love with them. And there ain't nothing that can convince them otherwise, even when the object of their affection, you Luke, tells them it ain't so. It just don't matter. They're totally delusional. So, they end up stalking and sometimes they go as far as Laura did and act violently."

"She's mentally ill?" Luke said more as a confirmation of his belief than a question.

"Maybe schizophrenic too according to Amos. It explains a lot."

"She apologize for any of this?" Bo asked skeptically.

"She ain't said nothing," Jesse answered. "Amos says she's in a catatonic state since they arrested her."

"What's that mean?" Daisy asked.

"It means she ain't aware of her surroundings. She ain't said nothing at all," Jesse answered.

Luke leaned back against his pillow and closed his eyes tightly as he tried to take in all that Jesse had said. It explained Laura's irrational behavior. It didn't change anything but it helped him understand.

Jesse rubbed Luke's arm. He asked with concern, "Luke, are you hurtin'?"

Luke slowly opened his eyes. "No, Uncle Jesse. I wish I could've helped her. I wish I could've done something."

"It didn't go that way, Luke. You never had the chance. You couldn't have known what her emotional state was."

"I might've been able to help her if I realized she was in trouble."

Jesse shook his head. "Whatever happened to her, happened long before you met her."

"You think she killed her parents?" Luke asked.

"Looks that way."

"What did they do to her to make her do that to them?"

"I don't know, Luke. Maybe she was born like that or maybe something bad happened. Either way, you couldn't have stopped it."

"Maybe I can help her now," Luke said hopefully.

"No, Luke," Jesse answered firmly. "It's out of your hands now. It's up to the hospital and the courts. It ain't just what she did to you. There's the Dawsons, too."

"I should've been able to help her."

"You never got the chance, Luke," Jesse repeated.

Luke sighed. "Why'd she pick me?"

Jesse shrugged. "Maybe you smiled at her. Amos says that's all it might've taken."

Bo sat down on the edge of the bed, careful not to hurt Luke's leg. He smiled. "There ain't no accounting for tastes."

"Suppose not," Luke answered allowing himself a small smile. "I'll tell you what, I ain't gonna mind next time some girl chooses you over me."

Bo laughed, relieved that Luke was able to smile.

Daisy leaned over and kissed Luke's cheek. "I'm just happy that Laura is locked away where she can't hurt you anymore. I'm gonna have to keep a closer eye on you when you're at the Boar's Nest."

"So am I," Bo agreed.

"You got that right," Luke answered.

"And I'm gonna have to keep a closer eye on all three of you," Jesse said gruffly. "I can't let any of you outta my sight without one, two or all three of you getting yourselves into trouble. You'd think things get easier the older you got."

When he noticed Luke trying to keep his eyes open, Jesse stood up. "You need to get some sleep, son. We best be getting home so you can rest."

Daisy stood reluctantly. She kissed her cousin's head once again. "I'll bring you some things to make you more comfortable in the morning. Call me if you think of anything special you want."

"Thanks, sweetheart."

Jesse leaned over to gently hug his oldest nephew. "You behave yourself now and get some sleep."

"Yes, sir."

Bo looked over at his uncle. "I'm gonna sit with Luke until he falls asleep. I'll be along soon."

"See that you don't keep him up talking," Jesse chided gently. "Come on home soon. You need some sleep, too."

When Daisy and Jesse left the room, Bo settled back down on the chair next to Luke's bed. He began to reach for the bright fluorescent light switch when Luke stopped him.

"Leave it on, Bo."

Bo nodded his understanding. "I guess you had enough of the dark for now. Go ahead and get some sleep. I'll be right here if you need anything."

"But Uncle Jesse said—"

"He knows where I am, Luke. Don't worry. You know I can sleep just about anywhere."

Luke closed his eyes, grateful for his cousin's understanding. In the company of Bo, he was finally able to sleep peacefully.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura sat perfectly still on the edge of the hospital bed. She sat with her back straight, hands folded tightly in her lap. She hadn't moved in the hours since she was brought to this white, sterile room. She knew the door was locked securely. She could see doctors and nurses moving in the hall through the mesh metal window. She sat totally immobile.

She hadn't spoken a word. She hadn't responded to requests. She hadn't answered questions.

She had disappeared into herself.

Waiting.

Waiting for Luke.

She had all the time in the world.

_**The End**_


End file.
